Sunshine
by talkstopaintings
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. But Anna doesn't know what to do now that Elsa's back in her life. Or rather, now that she's back in hers. [Modern AU, Icest]
1. You Are My Sunshine - Elizabeth Mitchell

**A/N: **At long last I finally found the time to develop this story in a fully-fledged one. The premise of this is based off a series of prompts I originally wrote on my tumblr called "Loser." Someone asked me if I would ever turn it into its own story because they liked the concept so much that they wanted to see it fleshed out. At the time, I didn't have any hope of turning it into a fully-fleshed fic, but after going back and forth with my beta I finally managed to scrape things together and here it is!

Of note, is that things deviate somewhat from the original prompts, which you can find on my tumblr and which will eventually be uploaded to FFNet, along with all my other work. I'll be updating this story along with my other one so don't worry about that! For now, enjoy!

* * *

_The other night, dear, when I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

* * *

"And so I said to the guy, yes I _totally _have a packet of cigarettes and beer under my seat! I mean, it's not like there's other places to look. Pfft, the trunk? Who cares. It's right under my seat sir! There's plenty of space there! Would you like me to show you? I could—"

The snore to her left abruptly cut her off.

Anna paused mid-gesture, turning in her seat to blink owlishly at her companion. The middle-aged man was slacking in his seat, business suit ruffled from fidgeting in his seat, head tilted back and mouth open. Drool leaked from the corner and she would have been disgusted if she herself didn't do the same thing while she slept. His tie was loosened around his neck too

_Well, he was tugging on it a lot._

She bit her lip and her hands twitched. Her companion snored again, even louder, and she sighed. Her shoulders dropped and she slumped back in her seat, crestfallen.

_Great job Anna. You completely bored him to death. He was so uninterested in your rambling that he fell asleep._

She turned to glance out the window and frowned. The sky was still dark outside. There wasn't a hint of dawn on the horizon. The sun had settled a long while back and she could see the faint twinkle of stars among the cold wreath of clouds. They provided the only light source on this night and it made something in her ache at seeing thousands and thousands of white-blue dots surrounded only by stretches of indigo blue and gray.

_Just a little bit longer, I guess._

Her flight had been delayed twice. She had been forced to sit in the airport for several hours—on the ground and back against the wall, cross-legged. Her duffel bag and suitcase had been by her feet as she waited for the plane to arrive, trying and failing—what a surprise—to reassure her family about her predicament. Her aunt, uncle, and cousin had been at their wit's end, nearly tearing their hair out at the possibility of her waiting for so long. Her aunt had said that perhaps they could have tried another flight, or even another day. None of them knew when Anna would actually get on her plane, but she had insisted.

"_The ticket's already paid for Auntie! Besides, it can't be too long now? They've got good service. You saw the reviews! This is all just some, you know, creepy occurrence."_

Anna had nearly kicked herself when her choice of wording had made her aunt and uncle even more worried. It had taken Rapunzel's loving, but firm, patience to convince them that Anna was right. She had smiled, joked, and given them one last ramble of comfort before ending the call.

Her smile had been wiped the moment she pressed "end."

They had always been a very worried trio of relatives, thanks in no small part to the things Rapunzel had suffered through in her childhood.

_And then they got saddled with me._

Anna pressed her head against her seat, eyelids fluttering shut now and then, unable to stand still. Her stomach growled and she mentally cursed. The delayed flight had meant she hadn't eaten in hours. She had held onto the cash her uncle had given her, clinging to it tightly in her pocket, desperate not to let anything happen to it. They had told her to use it if she was hungry and for other emergencies, but Anna hadn't spent an ounce of it the minute she had waved goodbye to them.

_I'm going to pig out the minute I finally get there._

Which was, unfortunately for her, still a couple of hours away.

Anna sighed and leaned her head on her shoulder, eyes closing halfway. Taking a flight from the east coast to west had seemed impossible at first.

_Especially with my track record._

But she had somehow managed to keep her head afloat the past several years, landing her first degree at a nearby two-year college and managing a job at the local ice cream shop. Her uncle had said if she got accepted into a college out of state they would pay for half her tuition.

Anna had declined and said that the only thing they needed to pay for her was her ticket. She had burned through her shoes, greeting people day in and day out with a bright, cheeky grin on her face, dressed in a gray-blue polo shirt with black slacks, a hat, and an apron that threatened to be covered in a Neapolitan blend every time a child was dissatisfied by their serving size. She had ripped her hat off her head so many times and stomped on it that her manager had threatened her with cleaning duty if she didn't try and contain her fiery outbursts.

_Thank god I'm done with all that. _

She had scraped her money together, invested in loans, aimed for a scholarship—as many scholarships as she could get!—so she could attend college on the west coast.

_And even after all that, Auntie still said they would pay for half my tuition._

Anna curled up on her seat, wrapping her arms around herself, and closed her eyes for the rest of the way. The roar of the engine was effectively lulling her into a doze, pulling the exhaustion from her limbs and leaving her with a monotone lullaby to listen to. She inhaled deeply, tugging her jacket close and snuggling into her seat. The sound of people whispering around her, tapping away on laptops, or snoring like her companion next to her, faded away.

_Just a little bit longer. _

Her body felt heavy. The hours of trying to keep a smile on her face as she waited by herself left her bereft of any energy.

_I'll take five. Just shut my eyes for a bit. _

Anna cracked one eye open and glanced at her watch. The neon glow told her it was 1:25. She still had around an hour and a half before the plane reached its destination.

_Yeah. Just five minutes._

Yawning, Anna brought her legs up and curled as tightly into a ball as she could. The engine, the people, all of it faded away from her senses, until only the long stretches of dark blue sky were left.

* * *

"—arriving at our destination in—"

Anna jerked awake, eyes blinking sleepily. She felt the warmth held in her arms leave her abruptly; her dream disrupted from the unanimous murmur of restless people waiting to land.

She turned her head to the window, dimly aware that drool was leaking at the corner of her mouth and that her hair was disheveled. Light was peeking out on the horizon and she could see the ocean in the distance. The dozens and dozens of tiny, twinkling stars glowed less brightly now, obscured by the coming of dawn. She glanced at her watch, unfurling her hand from its resting place nestled under the crook of her arm.

_Almost 3. That means—_

They would be landing soon!

Anna shot up in her seat, startling the businessman next to her. He snapped his head in her direction, eyes wide.

"O-oh! S-sorry," she stammered, and brushed her hair back, wishing she had wiped away the drool on her face earlier, "I, uh, got excited. You know, landing and all!" Anna laughed, the giggle high-pitched and forced. When he quirked an eyebrow at her, dead silent, she avoided his gaze and mumbled, cheeks heating up, "Just moving jitters."

At that, he seemed to take pity on her. The older man softened, his furrowed brow disappearing. He coughed and looked ahead, watching the front of the plane as people began to shuffle in their seats, excited at the prospect of landing soon.

"Moving jitters huh?" he said, though the distant tone of his voice gave Anna the impression that he wasn't that interested in small talk.

Still, she nodded and replied, "Yeah. Came in from the east coast. It's my first time being out on the west coast actually, so I guess I'm a little antsy heh."

At that he turned to her and raised an eyebrow as he said, "Oh came from the east huh? Big move there." Then he frowned and added, "Wait, by yourself? Came all the way out here by yourself?"

Anna gave a short chuckle and then swallowed, fingers clutching the material of her jeans. "Yeah. Uh, I applied to some universities out of state." She bit her lip and glanced out the window again, the hair on the nape of her neck prickling. "Got accepted into my first choice so here I am."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him stare at her, dark eyes looking her up and down. Confusion settled on his features as he grunted. "Look pretty young to be out by yourself."

_Not like I know any other way._

Anna dug her teeth into her bottom lip and resisted the urge to tug on one of her braids.

"Dorming there?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She watched the ocean grow closer.

After a long second, she turned back to him, flashing a pearly-white grin. "No, I'm moving in with my sister."

"Oh," he said, eyes widening slightly. He blinked at her before turning back to stare at the front, nodding. "That must be nice."

Her grip on her jeans went knuckle-white. Anna clenched her jaw and looked back out the window, forcing cheer in her voice. "Yeah."

The minutes ticked by and she fidgeted in her seat, biting her lip and listening to the growing chatter around her. She brushed back her hair, fingers lingering on her right temple. The intercom sprung to life once more and she looked up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for landing. Please remain buckled in your seat and turn off all electronics. We will—"

_Finally!_

Her energy jumped ten levels. Anna beamed and fiddled with her seatbelt before blushing slightly when she noticed it was still fastened around her. The older gentleman next to her raised an eyebrow and she laughed once, rubbing the back of her neck. The heat crawled over her cheeks and down her nape. Her stomach twisted in embarrassment.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Settle down. Just a little longer. Didn't working teach you anything?_

Anna pursed her lips and slumped back down in her seat, trying not to tap her foot against the floor.

"Moving jitters."

She tensed, glancing at him. He smiled slightly at her and nodded.

"I get that. I was just as nervous the first time I had to fly out of state."

Anna felt her nerves loosen. She cupped her hands together, muttering, "Well it's not the first time I've flown before. I just haven't done it in a while. And not such a big distance either."

He laughed and she relaxed further, a genuine smile curling on her lips. Around her, the chatter dulled to a murmur as people settled back into their seats, awaiting landing time.

"Well, at least you'll be with your sister soon." He grinned at it her and she returned it happily. "When I was first flying out, I had to _leave _my wife. It was torture those first few days."

Her smile faltered. Anna blinked a few times. "Ah, right." Her stomach twisted and she bounced her legs, trying to distract herself.

_My sister. _

The comment unsettled her so she was glad when she felt the airplane shift. The older gentleman turned away from her, oblivious to her discomfort. Below her feet and in her stomach, she felt the pull of gravity. Anna pushed herself back into her seat, muscles tensing once again as they began their descent. She stared out the window, heart jumping in her throat.

_It's okay Anna. It's just like a roller coaster._

The airplane dipped farther down and she watched the buildings grow closer, the runway coming into view.

_I'm gonna be sick._

Ten minutes later and she was stumbling onto the airport. The smell of disinfect, leather, and smog assaulted her nose. Anna huffed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright, show my papers, grab my luggage, wait for—" she inhaled sharply, clutching her documentation tightly in her hand. "F-for Elsa to pick me up and then we can go home."

_Home._

She blinked at that.

_This will be home from now on._

In just a little while she would be on the way to her new home. In just a little while she would be seeing her sister again. The thought made her swallow hard. Anna shifted in place before heading over to the luggage disposal, looking out for her yellow duffel bag and suitcase. Her eyes darted over each luggage, fingers crinkling her papers slightly and her free hand gripping her phone tightly. The people bustled around her, grabbing their own things off the ramp and leaving. Her stomach coiled tighter and tighter as the contraption spun.

_Oh god, what am I going to say to her?_

The hair on the back of her neck rose and she hunched in place. The air conditioned building lowered several degrees in temperature and she pulled her jacket closer. It wasn't as cold as New York, but she felt disconnected from the crowd around her. Everywhere she looked, people were with _other _people. She saw a few parents with their young children, helping them grab colorful backpacks and taking their hands, leading them to the exit. A group of girls around her age were huddled together, excitedly chattering while they waited for their things to come around. Even those by themselves had their phones to their ears, speaking to someone on the other end, ready to return to warm, inviting arms or a well-deserved meal and bath. She felt like she was sixteen again, small and alone in the airport, waiting for her relatives to pick her up.

_Stop being such a baby Anna!_

Anna shook her head and squared her shoulders. A flash of dark green and yellow caught her eye and she jumped forward. "Gotcha!" She grabbed her duffel bag and suitcase, dragging them off the ramp and grinning triumphantly. "Finally, now I just need to go through documentation and I'm out of here!"

_And then—and then Elsa!_

God, what did her sister even _look _like now? Anna hadn't seen her in over a year. _I wonder if her hair is still the same. Maybe she dyed it. _She snorted, immediately dismissing the thought as she slid into line. _Yeah right Anna. Elsa's nothing like you. Good girl Elsa would never dye her hair. She probably keeps it in the same style everyday._

The redhead reached up and subconsciously tugged on the white streak in her hair. She couldn't keep still. Every time someone moved up in line, she fidgeted in her spot. Her hands shifted her papers first, eyes skimming the information to make sure it was correct for the seventh hundredth time. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she neared the end, biting down harder than she intended to when someone bumped into her from behind.

"Sorry," Anna stammered and the person just grunted. Her cheeks turned red and she ducked her head. She inwardly cheered when one of the employees cried out "Next!"

Anna rushed forward, practically shoving her papers into the woman's hands from her relief and nervousness. Smiling at her politely, the employee—_blonde, _Anna cursed herself for her luck—scanned her papers and tapped away at her keyboard. It only took a few minutes, but by the time it ended her knees were shaking. She nodded and squeaked her thanks to the woman before scurrying off, shifting her bag higher onto her shoulder and dragging her case.

When her feet finally stepped onto the exit of the airport, she inhaled deeply and managed a tiny grin. It was still dark outside, but the street lights lit up the cityscape in an orange, nighttime glow. The sight of tall buildings and cars, with the scent of gasoline in the air, relaxed her.

_No more airplanes for me! No more hour long waiting in cramped seats and overpriced food! _

Anna's grin grew wider and she walked forward, looking around excitedly.

_Just a skinny blonde I haven't seen in forever._

Immediately, her hands dug into her pocket and she dialed her aunt's phone rapidly. New York was three hours ahead, the time just shy of six o'clock over there. They would be waking up just about now. She pressed the device to her ear, teal eyes scanning the moving crowd around her, looking for a slim, pretty blonde young woman as she waited for her aunt to pick up.

The phone had barely run once before her aunt's tired, but hopeful voice broke through. "Anna?! Did you arrive yet? How are you sweetie? Is Elsa there?"

Anna laughed, brushing a lock of hair back and resting against the wall. Warmth pooled in her stomach at the obvious concern in her aunt's voice. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Auntie." She pushed her phone as close as she could, the distant sound of her cousin and uncle shouting, "Anna?! Is that Anna?" filling her ears. Her grin widened and she blinked back a stray tear, raising a fist to rub stubbornly at her eye. "Elsa's not here yet. At least, I haven't seen her. B-but I'll find her soon! Don't you worry, I'm alright."

_I'll be alright when I see Elsa. _

They talked for a few minutes more before she hung up, promising her cousin she would text her a message later when she got home safely. Anna eventually moved off the wall, still looking everywhere for the familiar sight of her sister. Well, sort of familiar. Her eyes tracked every blonde she saw, watching for the light, light gold of Elsa's hair.

_I wonder how much she's changed since last time._

A sign caught her attention. Anna stopped mid-step, eyes widening when she read over the letters.

_"Anna Arendelle."_

Her mouth dropped open and she blinked rapidly at the tall, muscular blonde man holding it. He didn't even have to hold it up that high considering he was taller than everyone else around him. His brown eyes were glancing over the room, searching. She stiffened when they landed on hers.

_Wait, what? Who's this guy?_

Recognition dawned on his face and he walked toward her, shoving the sign under his arm. A relieved expression overtook his features and he waved at her. She relaxed at that and moved forward to meet him, a tentative grin on her lips.

_Oh, okay. He seems friendly. He's probably with Elsa actually!_

That meant her sister was near. With that thought in mind, Anna bounded toward him, luggage case wheels squeaking noisily along the floor.

"Elsa's sister right?" he asked the moment she stopped in front of him.

She only came up to his chest, but she smiled at him all the same. Her freckled cheeks puffed up in joy as she gave him a toothy grin. He held out his hand and she took happily, letting go of her suitcase, and firmly shaking it several times. He cringed when she squeezed too hard and retracted his hand, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," Anna blushed and fiddled with the end of a braid, looking down at her shoes. "Don't, uh, don't know my own strength sometimes."

The blonde man grunted and crossed his arms. "Kristoff Bjorgman, Elsa's friend."

She tilted her head, blinking. "Friend?"

_Woah, Elsa has a friend? Since when?_

Her sister had never been one for company.

A stone dropped in her stomach and she shoved her hands into her pockets, rocking on the soles of her feet. "Are you her boyfriend?"

He blanched, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "I- what?! No, no!" The twisting in her stomach uncoiled slightly at his visceral reaction to her question. "We're just neighbors and _friends_," he said, stressing the last word. "We live in the same apartment complex."

"Oh!" Anna grinned again and switched her weight to the tiptoes of her feet. Unconsciously, she removed her hands from her pockets and brought them to her chest, beginning to bounce "Well then that makes us neighbors as of today too then! Hi Kristoff! I'm Anna! It's great to meet you."

Inwardly, she was horribly glad to hear the tall blonde man wasn't her sister's boyfriend.

_Especially since it meant she would have never mentioned anything at all about having a boyfriend._

Kristoff looked her up and down, one eyebrow still raised. Then he shrugged and turned around, heading in the direction of the exit. "Nice to meet you Anna. Now come on, my car's parked out in the lot."

Her hands, which had been clasped into excited fists, dropped to her sides. This time it was Anna's turn to raise her eyebrows. She glanced around, brow furrowing as she noted the distinct absence of another blonde.

"Er, wait, where's Elsa?"

Kristoff stopped and looked over his shoulder. "At her workplace. Where else?"

The roar of cars driving beyond them, the chatter and bustle of people around them, the trickling tremor of excitement that had been building in the base of her spine ever since she got off the plane—it all stopped.

Her fingers twitched. Her spine slowly stiffened until she was sure it was impossibly straight. Anna swallowed, blinking several times. She forced down the lump in her throat and managed to say, "Work? S-she's not here?"

_You have to be kidding me._

Kristoff's face softened a bit at the look in her eyes. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously awkward. "Uh, yeah. She was running late today again so she asked if I could do her a favor to come pick you up. She should be home by the time we get to her place. You'll see her then."

Anna shuffled her feet, staring at the tiled floor. "She got my message about my flight being delayed right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but she didn't want to take the chance of you waiting without someone being there for you so she asked me to do it." She heard him blow through his nose, forehead creasing in frustration. "Look, you're probably weirded out about some guy coming to pick you up out of nowhere without seeing your sister, but she should be done soon." He shrugged helplessly and she lifted her gaze, peering at him through her bangs. "By the time we get there, she'll probably be waiting for you."

_I would have been fine to wait for her __**here.**_

Anna fisted her hands into the pockets of her jacket, shoulders tensing. "How do I know you're really her friend?" He snorted and she reached down to grab her suitcase. "How do I know you're not going to mug me the minute we leave? I mean, she's never told me anything about you." _Although it's not like she's told me much at all. _She bit her lip, trying to ignore the stinging behind her eyes. "I've never seen a picture of you before and she's never mentioned anyone in her calls."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. She stayed where she was, feeling awkward and out of place. After a long pause, he fished into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Anna's heartbeat quickened.

Kristoff brought it to his ear, glancing at her for a second. "Hey, Elsa?"

Her heart skipped three beats and jumped in her throat, hanging there. She, faintly, heard the timbre of an achingly familiar voice.

"_Kristoff? What's wrong? I thought—"_

Kristoff turned away from her and she glared at his back, heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. She scuffed her foot against the floor as he grumbled over the phone with her sister.

"It's your sister. She thinks I'm going to mug her or something. Since you're not, you know, here."

Anna puffed out her lower lip, face reddening. Wetness burned at the back of her eyes as the two continued talking. She played with the cuffs of her jacket, staring down at a smidge of dirt on the floor.

_She couldn't have called me instead? I would have gone with him fine if she told me before, but—_

But Elsa and her did not have the greatest relationship with each other.

She had practically sunk into the ground by the time Kristoff turned back around and approached her. Anna jerked her head up, blinking at him. He held his phone out, brow creased.

"Here. She wants to talk to you."

"Oh!" Anna swallowed thickly and grabbed his phone, all but tearing it from his grip. He raised an eyebrow at her, but a tiny smile quirked on the edge of his lips when she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you."

Her heart pounded in her ears and her fingers shook as she pressed the phone as close as physically possible. As if she was trying hard to be nearer to her sister in whatever way she could, after so long of not seeing her.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered.

There was silence for a moment and then—

"_Hi."_

She could see the barest hint of the rising sun beyond the large glass windows of the airport.

Anna smiled, lips quivering. It had been so _long_ since she had heard her sister's voice. The sole word was enough to make her heartbeat race. "Hi me," she mumbled, before blushing furiously and stammering, "I-I mean hi! Hi you!" She brushed her hair behind her ear. "How are you?"

She heard the sound of papers being shuffled, Elsa muttering to someone before her sister answered.

"_I'm about to get off work soon. I should be there when you arrive."_

Anna sighed, a small tremor running down her spine from the soft tone washing over her.

"How long until I get to see you?"

She couldn't resist asking. She couldn't stop the hope bubbling in her chest. She tilted herself on her toes, swaying back and forth unconsciously. She couldn't hold back the torrent of emotion welling inside her. It always happened whenever she heard her sister. The last time she had seen Elsa had been over a year ago, on her birthday. And _that_ had been a quick and unfulling visit.

So she couldn't resist asking, at nearly 3:30 in the morning, even when she heard the tired sigh on the other end.

"_I don't know. But I'll be there._"

Anna's grip tightened on Kristoff's cell phone. Her stomach twisted at the edge in her sister's voice. She could feel the blonde man's eyes on her and she turned her body even farther away from him, heat creeping down the back of her neck.

"O-okay. So, right. I'll see you soon?"

"_Yes, I'll see you soon. Don't worry about Kristoff. He's dependable. Besides, we live in the same apartment so you might as well get used to seeing him."_

Anna nodded, before remembering Elsa couldn't see it. "Sure! Right, of course." Her teeth dug into her bottom lip again and she played with one of her braids. "So, um, goodbye."

She inwardly cringed at her own words.

_I thought I was done with saying goodbye._

Elsa didn't seem to notice anything off. _"Bye."_

Anna swallowed thickly, the lump in her throat catching because of the short reply. She was about to turn off Kristoff's cell and hand it back to him when—

"_Oh, and Anna."_

Her fingers couldn't bring the phone back up to her ear fast enough.

"Yeah?!"

She could hear a deep sigh being uttered on the other line.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't come pick you up myself."_

She sniffed. Tried not to. Felt her throat clog up and her eyes sting. She clutched her jeans with her free hand, trembling in her shoes.

_Get over it you big baby!_

Anna coughed, "No, no, it's fine. I understand. You were busy."

She heard Elsa inhale on the other end and hope sparked in her chest again.

"_Alright. I—"_

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the barest hint of light in the sky.

"_What? Oh, sorry, yes of course sir. Right away. I'm sorry Anna, I have to go now."_

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh! I—"

There was a short click.

"—love you…" Anna whispered.

Slowly, she lowered her hand. Feeling eyes on her, she turned around and saw Kristoff looking at her. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and he shifted his weight, looking noticeably awkward again. The blonde man coughed, shrugging.

She laughed and prayed it didn't sound hollow.

"Here," Anna said, holding out his phone. "Thanks and, uh, sorry to keep you waiting."

Kristoff looked between her hand and her face, frowning. Anna refused to look away, teal eyes staring him dead on.

After a moment he sighed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "No problem. Now come on, I'll get your suitcase."

* * *

The drive out of the airport was filled with silence. It was only after they had gotten onto the freeway that Anna turned away from the window and looked at Kristoff.

"When did you two meet?"

He blinked, shooting her a quick look. "Oh, me and Elsa?"

Anna nodded, twiddling her thumbs. "Yeah. I mean, she never mentioned anything about you."

_Though she didn't really mention anything about anyone._

He shot her another unreadable look and she ducked her head, mentally cursing her lack of subtlety. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. A chuckle made her lift her head.

Kristoff shot her a half-smile, glancing back at the road. "We met about a few years back, when she first moved into the apartment. I didn't go out much, but _Elsa_. Elsa rarely went out at all."

Anna blinked, shifting in her seat. "So, how did you two manage to become friends if neither of you left the apartment much?" She froze, shoulders hunching to her ears. "I mean, I _don't_ mean that in a rude way! Not at all. I just wondered how you two got on speaking terms since you're both indoors-y type of people." Anna cupped her hands, knocking her knees together as Kristoff's smile curled a bit higher. "Which is perfectly fine! I was just curious! Because, uh, my sister never mentioned having friends. Ever."

She kicked herself again for her awkward rambling, but Kristoff shrugged. He turned onto another lane and towards the exit. The airport was left behind them and she saw the beginnings of residential areas as they drove down.

"It was nothing big really," Kristoff said as he paused at a red light.

"Oh?" She scooted in her seat a bit and he chuckled at the motion. "What? C'mon! Tell me!"

She _desperately _wanted to know how Elsa had been doing in their years apart.

Kristoff pulled onto the street and she saw houses, apartments, and shops flash by. He glanced at her briefly again, his smile morphing into a smirk. "We met at a club."

Anna let out a noise between a squawk and a snort. He actually laughed at that and she blinked several times. "Wait, you're serious?! Elsa? Elsa, _my _sister?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed a bit. "My sister who never went out anywhere?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, trust me, I was surprised too. It was something her friends set up."

_Her friends? _The comment stung and she didn't understand why. She lowered her gaze, blinking slowly. Her hands rested in her lap and she clutched the fabric of her jeans.

"Some night out or something," he continued. "It wasn't anything huge. We just started talking. Neither of us liked the attention so we sat back and just watched. Wallflowers, the both of us."

Anna nodded, not really paying attention anymore to what he said. She stared at her hands, running a digit over her right index and middle fingers. They drifted into silence and she listened to the rumble of Kristoff's minivan in order to distract herself from any possible thoughts and questions. Questions that she wanted to ask and didn't want to.

After some time, Kristoff turned onto a street and they pulled up to an apartment complex. Anna jumped, glancing up at it.

"Wait, we're here?"

He turned off the engine and nodded, unlocking the car door. "Yeah, this is it."

Anna slid out, gulping as she looked up at the tall structure. _I'm ready for this right? I've been waiting for this since forever. I'm ready. _Her knees shook.

"Need help with your bag?" Kristoff asked, jarring her from her thoughts. Anna whirled around to face him. He flicked his thumb up. "Elsa lives on one of the top floors."

She grinned at him and reached to get her duffel bag from the backseat. "Yeah, sure. Thanks Kristoff," she said as she pulled it out. Her expression softened and she shifted her weight, mumbling, "For everything, I mean. Picking me up and driving me here. I know I'm a total weirdo so I appreciate it."

Kristoff blinked, pausing with his hand above her suitcase. He shrugged and gave her a full smile, tugging it out. "Don't mention it."

And that was the end of that. They headed inside and Anna trailed after him, clutching her duffel bag close.

_I guess he really isn't much of a talker. A lot like Elsa in a way._

Her stomach churned at the thought of her sister and chewed on her bottom lip as they stepped onto the elevator. The rumble of the elevator made her insides twist and turn. Every floor they passed brought her closer and closer to her sister. Anna pressed her back to the wall, pulse quickening.

_What am I going to say to her? "Hi Elsa! It's been so long!" That sounds like it's not a big deal. And it's a really, really big deal. _

Anna's grip on her duffel bag turned white.

_How's Elsa going to react when she finally sees me?_

Her sister had always been reserved. Things had been different when they were children, but over time—

The ding of the elevator made her jump. Kristoff stepped off, muttering, "It's just down this way."

"Oh, we're here? Already?" Anna stammered. Her blood roared in her ears and she stumbled after him, beginning to feel lightheaded. _I'm not ready!_

He didn't answer, just led her down the hallway until they passed a corner and he stopped. The blonde man turned to her, lips twitching. "You don't mind if I stop here do you? It's the fourth door on your left." He rubbed the back of his neck and Anna blinked. "Er, just that I need to get home and check on my dog is all."

"Oh," Anna said quietly. She grabbed her luggage case from him, fumbling with it. "Yeah, sure, thanks. Again," she laughed and mentally cringed when it rang hollow. _He probably doesn't want to see how awkward everything is going to go. Or how awkward I'm going to be. Oh god, what do I do? _Outwardly, she grinned at him and beginning heading down the hallway, giving him a small wave. "I'll see you around Kristoff."

He grunted and returned her wave, turning and mumbling, "Yeah, see you Anna. Welcome to the apartment."

And with that he was gone and she was left alone to face another door.

Anna gulped, footsteps small and unsure. The wheels of her case creaked along the floor and echoed in her ears. The door, a dull, dark brown—she was relieved it wasn't _white_—loomed closer with every step. Every muscle in her tensed. Her breathing quickened and she tightened her fingers on her duffel bag.

_It's okay. Just knock. You know how to knock right Anna? Of course you do! You did it for years. It won't be so—_

It swung open and the hallway was filled with light. Anna halted, teal eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. She gaped, rooted to the spot at the sight of a slender blonde still dressed in a business vest and skirt.

Ice-blue eyes pinned her in place.

Elsa's hair was down, weaved into a single plait. It was slightly mussed and her bangs fell down the side of her face. Slight shadows rested beneath her eyes and her brow was furrowed. She still had her make-up on. Anna guessed she had returned just a little bit before them. Her fingers clutched the door, nails digging into the wood.

Elsa gasped softly and Anna shook in her sneakers.

_Oh god, I'm not ready._

She lifted her hand, fingers flexing in a tiny wave. "Hi."

Elsa blinked and her face softened. Anna's heart kickstarted again. Her older sister pushed the door open wider, half-turning. "Hi yourself," she said, smiling just a bit. Anna's cheeks warmed at the sight. "I was going to go down and wait for you two at the entrance, but it looks like I don't have to."

Elsa turned and Anna stared at her back as she headed inside. _Wait, what? Is that it?_

She was about to follow, shoulders down, when her sister poked her head out again, frowning.

"Oh, Anna." Anna swore her heart burst at hearing Elsa say her name and not over the phone. "Here, let me get that for you."

The blonde moved forward, heels clacking, and Anna inhaled sharply when Elsa stopped in front of her. _Close. Oh wow, she's close. _She could smell the perfume still on Elsa's coat. The redhead blinked several times as her sister reached for her luggage case. She let go on instinct, watching long, thin fingers wrap around the handle and tug.

Anna watched, eyebrows slowly rising as Elsa continued to pull at it, grunting when it didn't budge. Frustration lined her delicate features as she continued to pull at it in vain.

"Wow," Anna breathed without thinking. Elsa's head snapped up, lips pursed and a blush on her face from the exertion. She drew back and Anna missed the contact even if they hadn't touched.

"Sorry, I'm tired," Elsa mumbled, running a hand through her bangs.

_Oh good going genius. Way to be sensitive. It'll be morning in a few hours and she probably hasn't slept. God Anna, can't you keep your mouth shut for one second?_

"No, it's fine. Uh, let me do that." Anna grabbed her luggage case and dragged it to the door, smiling crookedly at her older sister. "You're probably exhausted."

Elsa's shoulders drooped and Anna's heart clenched at the deep sigh. The blonde nodded and turned back to the door, slipping inside. After a moment's hesitation, Anna slowly followed her through the threshold. Elsa moved aside to let her pass through and then turned around to shut the door behind her, locking it.

The silence that followed rang in Anna's ears.

She shuffled her feet, looking around the apartment. It was clean. The tiny hallway immediately connected to the living room and kitchen. She guessed the second hallway led to their rooms and the bathroom. She could see a few photos on the living room stand, but other than that, it was void of any personal attachments.

Elsa coughed behind her and Anna turned to her.

The blonde fiddled with her keys. "Your bedroom is just down the hallway. I have everything set up for you already." She brushed past Anna, gesturing for her to follow.

Anna trailed after her like an unsteady gosling. The sound of her luggage creaking along the wooden flooring made her cringe. But the hallway wasn't long, with her bedroom being just past the bathroom. Elsa pushed the door open and smiled slightly at her.

"Here we are."

Anna slipped past her and Elsa turned on the lights. Her room was vacant, holding only a bed, a dresser, a desk, and what she guessed was a tiny closet. The redhead settled her bag and suitcase to the side, sighing in relief and rolling her shoulders at the lack of weight. She turned to Elsa, hands smoothing over her jeans. Anna swallowed and gave a tiny shrug.

"Well, I'm here." _Back at your side._

Elsa smiled softly, eyes hooded. She nodded, humming. "Yes, you are."

Anna beamed and opened her mouth to—

"Do you need help unpacking?" Elsa frowned at her luggage, exasperation and fatigue obvious on her face.

"Oh, no," Anna laughed, startled at the interruption. Her palms felt sweaty. "I was going to do that in the morning, i-if you don't mind."

Elsa shook her head and then she pinched the bridge of her nose. Exhaustion rolled off her in waves. "I don't." She turned away again and Anna stared at the familiar sight of her back. "I'm sorry Anna. I'm rather tired so I'm going to bed now. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure," Anna squeaked and the door shut.

She stood there for a long moment, hands clenched into fists. When she found the energy to move at last, the redhead shut off the lights and slumped on her bed. It creaked beneath her and she stared at her hands in the dark.

_What was I expecting?_

Anna swallowed, a burning sensation starting behind her eyes. _A hug? Maybe for her to stay? Something else besides—_

—besides every interaction they had ever had for _years?_

Anna blinked, sniffing. She flexed her fingers and rubbed the top of her right knuckles.

_I can't believe I thought things would be different immediately, now that we're living together again._

_Why would they?_

Without bothering to change out of the clothes she had waited in for hours, Anna laid down and curled on her side. She shut her eyes tightly, tears edging down her face. Sleep overtook her at last.

* * *

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and cried_


	2. Turn Around - Secondhand Serenade

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter and the next chapter of AAFS. Things have been so hectic IRL, but thank you all for being patient with me! And thanks so much to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'm glad at the response this story got just from chapter one. For the record, this story is going to be much more on the angst-spectrum than AAFS, so for people expecting lots of fluff and cute moments, you might be disappointed. Not that there won't be any fluff at all, but this story is much more bitter than AAFS (which I will hopefully be updating soon). Also a preemptive note, this story is Elsanna through and through and in case some of you get antsy about a certain scene in this chapter, there won't be any love triangles in this story. It's just Anna being a dork. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Turn around_

* * *

"—_didn't text me, are you okay? Anna? Hey Anna!"_

Her cell phone was what woke her up. She was sure of it.

The loud, blaring ringtone that she assigned to "worrywart" cousins split the air like a fire alarm. Instinctively, she reached for her alarm clock, hand swatting uselessly before she realized—_oh shit, phone. Right._

Anna slapped her forehead and groaned. The alarm brought a swift, throbbing headache and she grappled with the sheets before her hand bumped into the plastic surface. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons before she heard the click of "accept call."

"Finally!"

Anna groaned again and pressed the phone to her ear, rolling over onto her back. Without bothering to open her eyes, she sighed and mumbled,"Punz? What time is it?"

"9:30. Well 6:30 for you, but that's not important," Rapunzel said and Anna heard her exhale greatly in relief. "What's important is that you finally answered my call! Gosh, Anna, I was worried sick! When you didn't call back, I started wondering if something happened to you! If you got drugged on the plane, if you got mugged, if someone grabbed you at the airport o-or you lost your phone and you were just sitting there in the l-lobby! I kept telling Mom and Dad, 'Maybe she's—'"

"Punz," Anna muttered, cutting through her cousin's increasingly loud and desperate rant, "I'm fine, as you can tell. I didn't call because I forgot. I fell asleep as soon as I got to Elsa's place." That was a bald-faced lie, but she wouldn't dare tell her overly-stressed cousin what had transpired last night just yet. Or what had _not _transpired to be more precise. Her stomach twisted and she balled her free hand into a fist, fighting back the sudden burn behind her eyelids. "Sorry for worrying you guys," Anna mumbled, a new wave of fatigue washing over her, "but I'll make sure to call or text you each night to tell you how I'm settling in from now on. That fine?"

She heard another heavy sigh and when Rapunzel spoke again, her cousin's voice was much calmer with an undertone of affection. "Sure, that sounds great. Okay, I have work in a little bit and I'm pretty sure you're still tired since it isn't like one in the afternoon so I'm going to let you go now. Text me later?"

Anna rubbed her eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, sounds great Punz. Have a great day at work."

She heard a soft air kiss before the line ended. Anna sighed and dropped her phone next to her on the pillow. She lay there for several moments, eyes still shut.

_I should get up. No point in delaying the inevitable._

After heaving her third sigh in the past ten minutes, she rose from her new bed, blinking blearily. The room was dimly lit and her head ached from having to adjust her eyesight. However, sunlight peeked through the curtained window in front of her. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, wincing when she heard several pops in her back and shoulders.

Anna pushed herself to the edge of her bed and took in her surroundings. The bare room left her stomach in knots and she chewed on her lower lip as she pondered on what she was going to do for the day.

_I guess I'll just check out the apartment and what's around. _

She'd leave checking out her new university's campus for another day. Jet lag weighed horribly on her, especially with less than three hours of sleep.

_I wonder if Elsa's awake._

Anna swallowed and pushed herself off her bed, striding towards the door. She was still in yesterday's clothes, but at least her hair wasn't a nightmare. Her braids were mussed, but at least they had stayed intact. Opening the door, she poked her head out and glanced up and down the hallway.

The bathroom door was open, but the door to her sister's bedroom was shut.

_Just like always. I wouldn't be surprised if she left already. Would be typical of Elsa._

She was about to turn around and head back into her room for a few extra hours of sleep when the scent of caffeine hit her. The redhead blinked, half-turned in her doorway. With one foot still raised in mid-step motion, she leaned back and sniffed the air. Her stomach growled loudly at the rich, deep flavor that wafted into her nostrils.

"Yeah, that's coffee alright," Anna mumbled to herself. She almost expected chocolate, but knew better than to hope for the sugary confection so early in the morning.

Rubbing the back of her head, she made her way to the tiny kitchen just in time to hear the clink of a mug. Anna stiffened in the hallway, eyes widening when she confirmed that she wasn't alone in the apartment.

_I think I died and woke up in Narnia._

Elsa stood at the kitchen counter, back turned to her. Her hair was done up again in the same braided plait that she'd worn last night. Anna blinked. It was weird seeing her sister with her hair down. She hadn't seen Elsa wear it down since they were kids. For most of her teenage years—what years they'd actually _shared_—Elsa had always worn it up in a bun. Although, looking at her now, Anna briefly wondered if Elsa had even bothered undoing her braid since last night. All the photos she had of Elsa from their years of separation, as small as the collection was, had always shown her sister in clean, immaculate attire. Now though, her sister didn't look as immaculate, though her clothes were still neatly pressed.

_This is weird. She looks good, but…_

But her sister didn't look so _sterile_, she realized. Sunlight, from the glass doors on the farthest wall of the apartment—the one that led out to a tiny balcony—streamed in and made Elsa's hair go from a pale white-gold to a soft, rich blondeness. Standing there, with a few loose strands poking out from her braid and hands busy moving across the countertop, Anna had the distinct impression that this was the most realistic her sister had ever looked like to her. For the first time in years. Photos had been one thing, but this was the real Elsa she was staring at.

_Well of course she's real you idiot. She's standing right there._

As if she sensed eyes on her, Elsa looked up from the kitchen counter, blinking when she noticed Anna. The two stared at each other for a long moment and Anna felt the air crackle with a sudden thickness. Anna's eyes dipped down to Elsa's hands and realized what Elsa had been busy with at the counter. _Oh. Right. I smelled coffee. Wait, what? Since when does Elsa drink coffee? I thought she was more of the tea type. _

But then again, Anna had to admit to herself she didn't know much about her sister at all.

The blonde had a fresh steaming mug in one hand and her phone in the other. Anna guessed Elsa had been up for at least a half hour, judging by her appearance. _Did she even get any sleep? It hasn't been that long since I got here. _She shifted her weight, cheeks reddening slightly when she realized how messy she looked in comparison to her older sister. Even if Elsa looked a little haggard, she still looked far better off than Anna did. Anna glanced down at her wrinkled jeans and t-shirt and compared them to Elsa's prim dark blue business suit and pencil skirt. Spots of rouge filled her cheeks from a flash of self-consciousness. The redhead smoothed down the front of her pants, lips quirking into a crooked smile. She glanced back up at Elsa and froze when she noticed Elsa was still staring at her.

_Don't move Anna. Don't speak. Don't even breathe. You might disturb this elusive, beautiful creature in her natural habit._

"Morning," Anna said, shoving her hands into her pockets. _Well, okay, speak after all you dim-witted idiot._

Elsa stared at her for another long second.

_Do I have something on my face?_

She lifted a hand halfway to her cheek before Elsa turned around, muttering a soft, "Good morning."

Anna's stomach twisted and she stood there awkwardly for a moment before dropping her hand back to her side. She watched Elsa study her phone for a moment before making her way to the tiny kitchen table and sitting down. Her palms began to sweat nervously and she tapped her fingers on the cool surface, wondering how best to approach the topic of food.

She got her answer when her stomach growled loudly again.

Elsa glanced over her shoulder, raising one eyebrow and Anna blushed darkly.

"Hungry?" her sister asked, setting her phone and mug down.

"Uh, yeah," Anna mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Last thing I had to eat was lunch from yesterday. I didn't, uh, buy anything because I was worried about the flight delays."

Elsa's other eyebrow shot up, joining its twin and she mentally cringed at the blank look her sister gave her.

_Wow, I'm on a roll today. Way to go Anna! Barely an hour in the morning and already you convinced Elsa you're irresponsible about normal things like, you know, __**food. **_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a crinkling of paper and jingling of coins. Anna stiffened when she realized that during her stupor Elsa had walked over to her side and placed a wad of cash on the table.

The blonde brushed past her, stuffing her phone into a small purse and heading towards the door. "Get something to eat. There's a sandwich place right around the corner of the block," she paused for a brief second before adding, "and a conveniencestore across the street if you want to check that out."

Anna's mouth dropped open. _Wait, what? What just happened?_

Elsa stopped by the door, glancing over her shoulder. Anna's heart jumped in her throat at her older sister's unreadable expression.

"If you don't want to go out and buy something, you can always see what'd you like here." The blonde shrugged her shoulders halfheartedly and Anna saw a flash of fatigue in her eyes. "I don't know if you'd like anything though. I haven't had time to go out and buy groceries, sorry. Anyway, I made you a spare set of keys to the apartment. They're in the top drawer in your room. Try not to wander too far. I'll be home late, don't wait up for me."

_Wait, what? She's not going to tell me the exact time she gets home?_

Then again, Elsa had arrived at her apartment last night past three. She wondered if that was a common occurrence.

_I wouldn't be surprised._

Her older sister opened the door and was about to step out before Anna shot up in her seat, the chair clattering with her sudden movement. Elsa jumped and whirled around to face her, blue eyes wide.

"W-wait!" Anna's brow furrowed and she looked between the still steaming coffee mug and her sister. "D-do you want to grab a bite to eat together?"

Elsa shook her head and Anna felt her heart drop like a stone. "I'm sorry Anna, but I can't. Work starts at 7:30 and my boss won't take kindly to me being late." Her fingers fiddled with the doorknob.

Anna blinked and narrowed her eyes slightly at the action. _Is she not—_

"Anyway, I'll see you later."

The door was almost shut before Anna exclaimed, "What did you have for breakfast?!"

"A bagel," Elsa replied, not bothering to turn around this time. Then she was gone, blonde plait disappearing behind the swinging wood.

The slam rung in Anna's ears, stirring a twisted, nauseous feeling in her stomach. She stood there with her hand outstretched for an unknown amount of time. The abrupt silence of the apartment made her skin crawl. Swallowing thickly, she glanced around, taking in her still surroundings. The stove top was turned off, the fridge door was closed—she contemplated checking what was inside before deciding against it—and the coffee mug was steadily growing colder.

Anna sighed and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Guess I might as well get cleaned up. Then I'll eat something."

* * *

After fumbling with her luggage, standing in the bathroom wondering what she could actually _touch_, Anna exited the apartment freshly showered and changed. She fiddled with the keys Elsa had left her and glanced up and down the hallway.

"Okay, first things first! Breakfast!" Her stomach growled viciously and she winced. "Yeah, guess it's the convenience store today. Don't think I can wait any longer."

After making sure the door was locked, she jogged down the hallway, leaving the curling, nauseous feeling in her stomach behind.

Down the elevator, through the double doors, and out into the streaming traffic of Los Angeles. Anna stopped and took in a deep breath. The summer sun was already rising higher into the sky. She glanced at her wristwatch and noted it was 7:15. "Well, early bird gets the worm as Auntie used to say."

Anna skipped off the steps and headed down onto the sidewalk. She hummed as she walked, feeling the tension in her muscles leave as she listened to the cars zooming past and people hurrying to their destination. With a hop, skip, and a dash across the intersection—after waiting for the walk sign to turn green of course, she didn't want a repeat of her accident from two years ago—she arrived at the convenience store.

Anna huffed, tilting her head back and blinking at the neon sign. "Louie's," she whispered to herself. The L flickered briefly and she jumped. "Not exactly what I had in mind." _No wonder Elsa didn't sound exactly happy about this place. _"Well, can't judge a book by its cover." She shrugged and pushed open the door, hearing the chime of the bell.

Immediately she was hit by the scent of coffee and donuts. Anna's stomach growled and she gulped. The store was empty save for the clerk and, what she could tell from her position at the entrance, one other person. She fingered the change and cash in her pocket for a moment, eyes darting over the shelves and clerk.

_Alright Anna, you can do this. First mission of the morning: __**don't **__make a jackass out of yourself._

She blinked and recalled her conversation with Elsa. The redhead winced and bit her lip.

_Make that second mission._

Three minutes later and Anna quickly concluded that she wasn't off to the healthiest breakfast in the morning. The clerk blinked down at her chocolate donut, chips, and energy drink. She blushed and grinned sheepishly. The portly man just shrugged and rang up her items. She couldn't get her bag of goodies from him fast enough. Her stomach was growling insistently and she was already stuffing the donut in her face before she was even at the door.

"Oh god, I missed you cheap, delicious, sugary stuff!" Anna groaned, taking big bites out of her donut. It really had been _hours _since she had had something to eat. Her stomach burbled and growled pleasantly, accepting the fried dough and chocolate with gracious need.

Too caught up in her eager munching, she failed to notice the door swinging open just as she was in front of it. Anna looked up just in time to get a face full of breasts and white fabric.

"Ack!" She stumbled back, feet slipping out from under her. There was a series of sounds, her drink clattering to the floor, chips falling out of her grasp, her half-eaten donut splattering on the floor only for her sneaker to catch on it, her rear end meeting the store's floor, and the thud of someone falling back onto the glass door.

Anna shook her head and blinked, eyes widening when she saw a pair of slim, bare legs in front of her. She followed the stretch of fair skin up to a knee-length dark brown skirt and a freshly pressed blouse. Pressed, of course, with an imprint of her face. The tall woman had long blonde hair, but unlike her older sister it was darker, more of a shade of dirty blonde than the incredibly pale kind Elsa had. She had blue eyes, grayer than her sister's icy shade, an elegant neck and high cheekbones. Anna's eyes dipped down to the black heels she wore and her eyebrows rose, a light blush tinting her freckled cheeks.

_Woah, sex on legs._

"_Excuse _me," the woman said and Anna snapped her head up. The blonde plucked at her shirt before glaring at her. The hair on the back of Anna's neck rose at the venom dripping from her eyes. Her blouse had a few chocolate stains on it and Anna paled when she realized it was likely because of the donut she'd been eating. The woman pushed herself off the door, straightening to her full height and the redhead gulped at their differences in stature. She smoothed down her shirt, growling when her thumb passed over the stains, and hissed, "Please, _watch _where you're going next time."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry!" Anna stammered, face heating up quickly. She scrambled to her feet, pushing back a lock of hair and running her hands over her jeans. "I didn't mean to- I mean, I wasn't looking where I was going." If possible, the blonde's eyes narrowed even more and Anna laughed nervously, bending down to pick up her chips and drink. She ducked her head, unable to meet the stranger's disdainful look and muttered, "I'll, uh, get out of your way now."

The woman humphed and Anna straightened, sneakers squeaking against the floor as she shifted to the side. She hunched her shoulders and glanced down as the blonde gave her a passing, annoyed look.

_Okay, sex on legs hates me. Good going Anna! Bump into someone and get caught probably looking like a pervert._

She blew at her fringe before her eyes landed on her smooshed donut. Anna slumped and sighed. _Well, that's not salvageable. _A few crumbles of chocolate fell off and her stomach growled at the waste. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced to the side to see the clerk glaring at her. Anna smiled crookedly and shrunk.

"I'll, uh, clean that up."

After an awkward moment of grabbing a few paper towels—which meant flashing the blonde an apologetic smile because the woman was also wiping at her blouse—she scurried out of the convenience store, clutching her drink and chips to her chest.

Anna skidded to a stop at the intersection and heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping. "Okay, so second mission of the morning was a total bust. No big deal, still the rest of the day to go."

Thankfully, the short walk back to the apartment _wasn't _filled with any more slip ups. Anna skipped up the steps and pushed the double doors open with a large smile. The complex was relatively quiet. She didn't see anyone in sight.

_Guess everyone keeps to themselves. No wonder Elsa lives here._

She pushed back the rolling feeling in her stomach at the still atmosphere and walked slowly down the hallway, opening up her drink and bag of chips. For a few minutes the apartment was filled only by the sound of her crunching and drinking. Anna frowned when she stopped at the elevator and saw it was empty. She swirled the sugary liquid around in her mouth and hopped in, quickly pressing the buttons up to her floor.

"Everyone probably has work," Anna mumbled, leaning against the wall. "Yeah that's it. Work. Lots of people wake up early in the morning for work Anna." She bit her lip and watched the number change as the contraption rose. "In fact, pretty much everyone but you gets up early to do stuff."

The elevator chimed and she slipped out, crinkling her now empty bag and drink. She couldn't walk fast enough, hair on the back of neck rising from the prevailing silence.

When Anna turned the corner onto her apartment hallway, she paused mid-step. A bright smile lit her face when she recognized a figure not too far off. The sturdy blonde man was grumbling and jingling his keys at his apartment door.

_Oh, hey. Him! What was his name again? Christopher? No wait, that's not right. _

She chewed on her lip until a lightbulb went off in her head. "Kristoff, hey!" Anna called out, walking toward him after a moment's hesitation. She waved enthusiastically to get his attention.

He glanced up as she neared him, a slight frown creasing his brow. Rubbing the back of his neck, he clicked open his apartment door and gave her a meek wave. "Oh, uh, hi Anna."

She frowned, feeling her insides twist and the rolling, coiling feeling from before return. Balancing her trash in one arm and stuffing her other hand into her jean pocket, Anna stopped a few feet away from him and looked herself up and down. Her eyes roamed over her pants and shirt, lips pursed. When she was sure that she didn't have any drink or sugar stains on her person, she looked up at him with a crooked grin.

"What, do I have 'plague' written all over me or something?" she quipped, teal eyes twinkling in amusement.

Kristoff blanched and fiddled with his keys, half-pushing his door open and taking a step inside. "Uhh, no, no." He looked her up and down and added, "You look fine. Seriously."

Her smile faltered and an awkward silence stretched between. He stood there halfway into his apartment, brow furrowed, while she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah I guess that was a bad joke," she said, laughing once.

Kristoff blinked at her. "It was a joke?"

Anna cringed. _Oh wow. I don't know if he's that bad at picking up jokes or I just suck at telling them. _She rocked slightly back and forth on the heels of her shoes, chewing on her lower lip. "Uh, it was supposed to be. You know the thing about humor." She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "How can you make people laugh if you can't even laugh at yourself? Am I right?"

"Oh." Kristoff nodded and turned back to his apartment. "Right, self-deprecation and all that. I get it."

The atmosphere between them—around the _entire_ apartment complex—made her skin crawl. Unable to stand it, she tilted her head at him and asked, "So how are you?"

Kristoff paused and she briefly wondered if he was getting annoyed at being continuously stopped from entering his home. She was relieved when he just turned back to her and shrugged. "I was just checking up on my dog."

"Oh, right. You mentioned you had a dog yesterday." Anna said, a smile curling on her lips. He nodded and she felt the tension in the air loosen somewhat. "What's his name?" she blurted out.

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Your dog. What's his name?" She tilted her head again and her smile turned into a cheeky grin. "Orrr am I not allowed to ask that?"

"Oh, uhh," he shifted and rubbed the back of his neck, "no, no it's totally cool. Sven."

"Sven?" Anna's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. _What kind of name is Sven?_

"Yeah, Sven," Kristoff said and she heard a slight hint of defensiveness in his voice.

She mentally cringed. _Oh crap, hope I didn't offend him. _Quickly deciding to remedy the situation, she straightened and asked, "Can I meet him? Wait, it's a him right? Or her?"

Kristoff stared at her for a long moment and she ducked her chin closer to her chest at the unreadable expression on his face. She had gotten _how _many people to stare at her this morning? Three? Four?

_Maybe I'm being too pushy. I'm being weird aren't I?_

She was about to say she could leave when the corner of his lips quirked up and he opened the door wider. "Sure, I don't see why not. He'd probably come out to meet you instead if he could get up. And yes, he's a he."

Anna beamed and he gestured her inside. His apartment, like Elsa's, was mostly bare. However, the walls were a dark blue and she perked up when she noticed a few consoles and games on his television stand. She was about to look around a bit more when she heard the sound of a tiny, sharp bark.

Sven, she realized, turned out to be an excitable, friendly, and very affectionate _puppy_. Anna grinned—cheeks splitting like the Cheshire Cat—when the mass of black fur, legs, and tiny paws came waddling up to them, barking left and right. However, she frowned when she noticed a cast on one of the dog's legs.

"Uh, is he okay?" Anna asked, turning to look up at Kristoff beside her.

The blonde man flashed her a surprisingly tender smile before bending down on one knee and patting his leg, whistling to Sven. Immediately the black puppy stumbled towards him, licking his large hand in quick strokes. "Yeah, he's alright. He had an accident a while back, broke his leg chasing a squirrel, but the vet said he's well on his way to recovery."

Kristoff rubbed Sven's ears and Anna watched the smile reach his eyes. She relaxed, grin returning. The fuzzy puppy glanced at her, tilting his head. She knelt down, wiggling her fingers.

"Hey buddy!" Anna giggled. To her surprise, Kristoff gently pushed Sven in her direction and the puppy waddled over to her. Her cheeks hurt from the smile on her face. "Hey, hi there," she cooed as he cautiously sniffed at her hand. "How are you big boy? I'm Anna, your new neighbor."

Sven gave a short bark and pawed at her jeans and sneakers. She reached over to his ears and scratched behind them, giggling again when he panted in obvious delight. _Finally a super friendly face._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kristoff still smiling at their interaction. _Okay, maybe he's not so bad either. Or he thinks I'm not so bad. Likely the latter. Definitely the latter. _

Sven licked her fingers and her expression softened. She bent her head and gave the wiggling, wet curious nose a quick kiss. _But at least this guy likes me!_

"He's adorable!" Anna squealed, ruffling his fur. "How long have you had him?"

Kristoff chuckled and stood up, making his way to what she assumed was the kitchen and disappearing into it. "Not long, since he's still a pup obviously. My parents got him and his mom at a shelter. They kept her, but I couldn't just leave this guy alone." She tilted her head when she heard the sound of metal and something else. Kristoff reappeared with a small pet dish, setting it down near Sven. The puppy barked before diving into it, tiny teeth crunching away. "And well, small pets are allowed in this apartment so everything worked out in the end." He reached down and stroked Sven's head. Anna stood up and watched him quietly. "We've been together since then. Not a long time, but I plan to make sure it's a long time."

Anna grinned and shifted. He glanced up at her and smirked.

"You can throw that trash in my garbage bin." He jerked his thumb to a can nearby.

"Thanks," she said and dumped her empty can and bag. _Alright, way to go Anna. He let you into his apartment the second day you've known him and even introduced you to his dog. Score for you, maybe this whole making friends thing isn't going to be so hard after all._

An idea suddenly flashed through her mind.

She dusted off her hands and turned towards him. "Hey, can I ask you something Kristoff?"

He blinked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "Sure, what is it?"

"You and Elsa are friends right?" She tapped her knuckles together, excitement beginning to bubble in her chest.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said, standing up. He moved to the kitchen area and she followed without hesitation.

"Do you know when her lunch break is?" Anna asked, bouncing on her toes as Kristoff reached towards his coffee maker. "I should've asked before she left, but—" _she was gone before I even had a chance of asking her anything_ "—I kind of forgot."

Kristoff fiddled with his coffee maker, humming thoughtfully to himself. "I'm not sure to be honest. Elsa always works really late so I have no idea when she'll be on a lunch break."

Anna deflated, dropping back to a still position and sighed. "Wait, aren't you two friends? How could you not know when her lunch break is? You've known each other for a few years now right?"

Kristoff grabbed a mug and shrugged. "Well, we're really more like acquaintances than friends. Elsa hangs out with her coworkers more often than me and even then she doesn't get out much." He fixed her with a look, eyebrow quirking up again. "Besides, if you want to know her lunch break so badly why not just text her? You have her number at least right?"

Anna bit her lip, resisting the urge to wince. She _did _have her sister's number, but past experiences left her hesitant to use it. Too many clipped responses, strained conversations, and tense moments.

_And sometimes no answers at all._

She stared down at the tips of her sneakers and brushed back a lock of strawberry-blonde hair, muttering, "Yeah, I guess I'll do that instead." Perking up, she tried another question. "Do you have any idea when she'll get out of work?"

"Uh..." Kristoff pursed his lips, reaching over to his coffee machine and beginning to pour himself a cup. "Late."

Anna slumped. "Really? That's all? No bare bones estimations? No, eight o' clock?" He shook his head, turning off the coffee machine. "Nine?" she pressed. "Ten?"

"Later than that, most of the time," Kristoff said and she brightened at the more informative response. "But I really don't know, sorry. Don't really like meddling into others' businesses."

She mentally cringed at the comment and took a step back. _Ugh, good going Anna. Way to come off as pushy and nosy. Even if it does involve your sister, that's no reason to ask a total stranger about her. Wow, I must have made him feel really awkward. _She rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled, "So, you think midnight is a good guess?"

Kristoff blew over his mug and said, "Better than most."

Anna nodded—more to herself than to him—and turned back to the door. "Okay, thanks. Anyway, I should get going." She saw something flicker in his eyes and guessed it was relief. She crossed through the living room, stopping once to pet Sven on the head before opening his door. "It was nice seeing you again and uh," Anna bit her lip and smiled crookedly, "sorry for bothering you."

He just blinked at her and shrugged, the slightest hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. "Don't worry about it. Sven enjoyed your company." As if to prove his point, the black puppy waddled over to her feet and pawed at her sneakers, nipping one of the laces.

Anna giggled and patted his head one last time before walking out the door, intent on heading back to her apartment. Not a second later, she scrambled right back into Kristoff's and blurted out, "Oh, wait! Do you know where the nearest grocery store is?"

"Grocery store?" Kristoff quirked an eyebrow and she nodded rapidly. He frowned and sipped his coffee again, then said, "Nearest one is about- wait, let me just grab a piece of paper and I'll write down the directions for you."

Then, with a paper being stuffed into her pocket, Anna bounced out of his apartment and jogged down the hallway all the way to hers.

_Alright! That wasn't so bad Anna. Maybe the whole 'making new friends' deal isn't completely impossible. Now, to unpack. I'll try calling Elsa later._

She skidded to a stop in front of their door, hand hovering over the doorknob. Her stomach twisted and she frowned. "On second thought, maybe I'll text her instead."

She fished out her keys, the jingle causing a strange mixture of unease and happiness to shoot through her, and slipped inside the apartment.

* * *

Anna grunted and zipped up her suitcase. She pushed herself off her knee and brushed the back of her hand against her forehead, sighing in relief. "That's the last of my stuff." The redhead glanced around her, smiling slightly at the now filled drawers of clothes and personal things. The few pictures she had brought over from New York now sat on her desk and the books piled up neatly in a tiny stack. "Okay," Anna huffed, grabbing her duffel bag and suitcase. "Now to just dump these right—" she dragged them to the corner and plopped them down, "—here!"

"Finished at last!" Anna jumped back and bounced on her feet, grinning in triumph. "No more unpacking for me! I can enjoy the rest of my vacation before classes start without worry!"

She glanced at her wristwatch and saw it was past noon.

"It wouldn't be bad to call Elsa right now would it? She should be having lunch right now, right? Most people have lunch around this time. Even people who stay after work for longer."

She pursed her lips, tapping her fingers against her jeans.

In the end, she decided not to text Elsa.

_I'll treat it as a surprise. She'll like it, I'm sure!_

With that hopeful thought in mind, Anna grabbed her keys, her phone, the rest of the cash Elsa had given her this morning—and the amount her uncle had given her before she left—a list she had compiled after checking the bare refrigerator, and hurried out the apartment.

She ran down the hallway, fishing out the piece of paper Kristoff had given her. "Alright, the grocery store is—"

* * *

"Um, okay, asparagus or...broccoli?"

Vegetables really were not her forte.

She stared at the head of broccoli in one hand and then switched to eye the group of asparagus in her other. Anna chewed on her bottom lip. Cooking wasn't really her forte either. It wasn't that she didn't know how to. She did, to some decent level. She just didn't do it often and when she had, it had been rarely for more than one person. She sighed and placed the head of broccoli back amongst the stack and snagged a plastic bag to place the asparagus in.

"Okay, um, next is a...starch I guess," she mumbled slowly as she placed her chosen vegetable into her basket. Picking it up, she plodded along down the aisles in search of the grains.

"Hmm, pasta or- well maybe Elsa would prefer rice? O-or even potatoes or something. Legumes? A protein?" she said to herself as she walked into the aisle and looked down the long line of produce. Scratching the side of her head, she tried to recall what types of foods she knew Elsa liked.

She came up blank.

Her shoulders slumped as she stopped in the middle of the aisle. "What does Elsa even eat anyway?"

This was California, not NYC. Maybe Elsa was into that food healthnut trend that she heard was popular here. Not that there weren't trends back at home, but Anna had never gotten on board with the healthy living style. Her notion of "eating healthy" tended more toward occasionally shoving vitamins and the rare bottle of mineral water down her throat. Sometimes she had eaten vegetables, when her aunt had actually been able to sit her down at meal times.

But most of what she'd consumed back in NYC had been various forms of junk food, not unlike what she'd had for breakfast that morning. Candy bars, chips, and donuts were what she had mostly lived off of back home. Sometimes she'd had the rare granola bar or a fruit on the way to work, per orders from Rapunzel.

But she'd never been one to actually take good care of her health.

_And Elsa is probably someone who does do that sort of thing. Look after her health, I mean. She probably doesn't laze around just watching TV with a bag of Doritos every night. Elsa isn't like that. I am. Elsa isn't like me. Elsa isn't like me at all._

She sighed, stopping in front of the pasta section. Anna bit her lip, staring at the bland looking packages while her mind went back several years.

Her sister and her had always been different. Even when they had spent more time together as children, there had been some clear differences in their preferences of activities. She had loved running around in the backyard, playing basketball with their toy court, and climbing the oak tree. Elsa had preferred to read under it, watching from the sidelines as she fumbled with the ball, or gently stopping her whenever she had thought that Anna would trip and fall on the grass.

_And even when she stopped me I kept on going. _

She had managed several bruises and scrapes that way.

"Not a wonder at all that we don't get along," she mumbled, glum. Her eyes flashed and she chewed on her lower lip.

She saw Elsa sitting under the oak tree in her mind, one arm curled around her tiny shoulders, tugging her in close and speaking softly. If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost feel the brisk autumn air flowing through her hair. The scent of their mother's cooking coming from the house and their father's voice telling them to come back inside.

_But she did used to read me stories anytime I asked._

Her lips twitched into a tiny smile and she mentally gave herself a shake.

"Maybe sweet potatoes as a side dish tonight."

She recalled her mother cooking them that once.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked out of the store and into the parking lot. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket. For a moment or two, she thought about calling Rapunzel.

"I told her I'd keep her up to date this morning." Anna turned her phone over and over again in her hand, brow furrowing. "A-and maybe she might even give me a bit of a pep talk." Give her the confidence that she always needed when talking to Elsa.

_But maybe I shouldn't rely on her for this. She'd probably get worried about me and I don't want her bringing up the idea to Elsa that I'm uncomfortable talking to her. _

She decided against it. Instead, she sent her cousin a quick text message saying she was settling in fine and that she had finished unpacking her things. Then, with trembling fingers, Anna dialed the number for her sister's cell.

_I hope she's not too busy right now. It's not that late. She could spare a few minutes to pick up. Right? C'mon Anna, you can do this. This is the first step._

Her face lit up at the sound of the answering click. Anna quivered in her shoes, ears straining to pick up the sound of her sister's soft, quiet, beautiful—

_"Anna?"_

She trembled slightly at the way Elsa greeted her.

"Oh! Hey, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, trying not to cringe when her voice came off high-pitched. "Um, I was just at the grocery store and I thought," she held up the bag of groceries as a testimony, as if she thought Elsa could see her act of responsibility, "I'd cook us up some dinner. What do you think of pasta for tonight?"

_"You bought groceries?" _Elsa asked and she could hear the confusion in her sister's voice.

"Y-yeah," Anna squeaked, gripping the bags tighter. She didn't miss out on the way Elsa ignored the rest of what she had said. "I noticed the fridge was pretty much empty so I thought I'd go out and buy stuff." Quietly, she added, "So, you know, you wouldn't have to."

There was a long moment of silence and Anna felt that ever familiar rolling, twisting, and coiling feeling in her stomach whenever her surroundings went quiet.

_"Thank you..."_

Elsa's words were soft and they washed over her gently. Her shoulders sagged slightly and her grip on the grocery bags loosened. Anna's cheeks warmed at the underlying tenderness in Elsa's voice and the beginnings of a smile curled on the edge of her lips. She swayed on her feet, eyelids half-closing, and tilted her head closer to her phone as if she could draw herself nearer to the presence on the other side.

_"But…"_

Anna went rigid. _Oh no. Here it comes._

"_I-I'm sorry Anna." _She could hear a pencil tapping on the other line and briefly wondered if Elsa was fidgeting. She discarded that idea when her sister continued, her voice distant again. "_I already planned to go out with my friends for a bite to eat after work."_

_Friends? But from the way Kristoff talked about you it sounded like you barely went out. So is this just a coincidence or—_

"_Don't wait up for me, okay?"_

Her finger nails dug into the plastic of the grocery bag and the skin of her palm. Anna swallowed thickly.

_"Please?"_

Elsa sounded tired again. She could have sworn there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

_Or is that wishful thinking?_

_"I don't want you staying up for me anyway," _Elsa cut in, _"Like I said, I'm going to be home late."_

"You mean you're going right back to work after eating out with your friends?" Anna frowned, trying to keep the sting out of her words. She prayed she succeeded.

There was a sigh on the line before Elsa spoke.

_"Unfortunately, yes. My boss has this project due on a hard deadline." _Softly, incredibly softly, she added, _"I don't want you staying up late for me. You're probably tired from the flight, aren't you?"_

She wasn't. She wasn't completely refreshed, but she wasn't exhausted. She was merely aching to spend time with her sister.

_"Right?"_

The whispered plea made her heart clench.

"Yeah, I kind of am actually."

_"Okay. Then, eat dinner and head right to bed for me, will you?"_

The relief in Elsa's voice was palpable. Anna swallowed again.

"Right, you got it. So, see you at home?" She frowned before quickly fixing her error. "In the morning, I mean."

_"Yes, see you then. Goodbye Anna."_

"Bye," Anna whispered and her line ended.

She stood there for several moments, watching the traffic buzz on the street and shadows waver on the asphalt of the parking lot. Then, Anna sat down on the curve of the sidewalk, placing the bag of groceries next to her. Hanging her hands in between her legs, she exhaled deeply.

"I miss home."

* * *

_Turn around and fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection_


	3. New York to California - Mat Kearney

**A/N: **And the story of our two leading ladies continues. Currently at this point, we're still in the story's baby stages so I'm still trying to craft the world setting in this AU. There's a bit of tension in this chapter, along with some angst (as will be usual in this story) as well as some hint at backstory at last. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I'm really glad you're all enjoying the angst in this story! It's been a while since I've written a story that's depressing from the get-go, but it looks like I'm not too rusty with my angst skills. And I just want to reiterate that the Elsanna will eventually come, but for now the focus will be on the sisters as they try to get used to living together again. Enjoy!

* * *

_Don't want to sing another song without you_

* * *

"You look stressed out."

She blinked and lifted her gaze from the countertop, turning away from staring at the spaces between her fingers to see who had addressed her.

A pair of violet-gray eyes stared back at her, with one fine brown eyebrow quirked. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not stressed out, Meg," Elsa mumbled.

Meg grunted as she slid onto the stool next to her and rested her elbows on the glass counter. "I didn't say you were. I said you _looked _stressed out. And you do. You've got bags under your eyes that are darker and deeper than a sunken ship, Blondie. Let me guess, the lost treasure down in those bags is full of dark, murderous thoughts about our boss? I know mine always are, you can tell me."

Elsa grumbled an incomprehensible reply and stared down into her martini, gently swirling the glass of clear liquid. All around her she heard the buzz of electronic dance music, the club's neon lights flashing in straight rays in her peripheral vision. There were waves of neon blue, pink, and green all around her, swarming at the corners of her eyes. The beat of the current song resounded in her temple and she felt the vibrations of the music in her limbs. She sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache beginning to pulse. Things weren't helped by the amount of alcohol she had intaked, though in her defense she hadn't actually drunk that much. It just _felt _as if she had.

_And why do you think that is?_

She slammed the idea down before it could fully form. Elsa grabbed her martini and took another sip and when she set it down, the glass clinked with a greater force than she had intended. Placing her chin onto the countertop, she mumbled absentmindedly, "Remind me why I came here?"

_Everything is too loud, too bright and too dark at the same time. There are too many people here. This was such a ridiculous idea and yet here I am._

Meg gave her a look as she tried to wave over the bartender, mumbling offhandedly, "Beats me Blondie. You're not the type for clubbing. Totally caught me off guard when you accepted our invitation to go out tonight. Think my jaw made contact with the floor when you said sure." She paused for a few minutes to order her drink to the young bartender in front of her. Then, she turned back to Elsa and frowned slightly, a wry smile on her lips. "Thought you'd rather go home and fall into a coma the minute your head hit the pillow, considering all the work you've been doing for the Boss. You certainly look like you need it."

_Home._

She winced.

She didn't want to go home. Home was the very reason she had accepted her coworkers' invite in the first place.

Meg noticed her flinch and raised a brow. Though light, her words were filled with caution as she asked, "Trouble at the humble abode?"

"No," Elsa deflected, sharp and quick, as she took a sip from her glass. This time, she allowed the flavor to swirl on her tongue and it sent a pleasant scorching down her throat. It was wonderfully distracting.

Meg tapped a finely manicured nail on the glass counter and glanced up and down the bar as she waited for her drink. Elsa savored her friend's silence, lips planted on the rim of her glass as she listened to the blaring sounds of the club. The pounding in her head was still there, but her drink was helping her to ignore it. Perfect.

After a few more tense minutes, Meg glanced back at her and stilled her fingers, bracing them on the counter's edge before she asked, "This wouldn't have anything to do with you-know-who would it?"

The pleasant numbness from her drink went dead.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Elsa replied, voice clipped and shoulders rising up to her ears. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Meg's eyebrow quirk higher, but she made no move to ask Meg for clarification on her question or explain her own curt tone.

_It's really nothing. I shouldn't be this tense about it. I can take time out of my week to spend time with my friends. To hang out. Get away from work, relieve some stress. That's not unusual. Even if I don't really like this place._

She sounded horribly unconvincing even in her own head. Elsa's mouth set into a thin line and her blue eyes bore a hole into her drink, as if trying to freeze the clear liquid.

_There's nothing I'm trying to avoid at home. There's nothing wrong at home._

She raised her glass and took another sip.

_You just have a stranger waiting for you back at home._

A shiver ran down her spine and her jaw hardened. She took another small, quick sip and noticed Meg shift beside her. The bartender finally returned with her drink, setting the scotch glass in front of the slim brunette. When Meg set it aside without even taking a sip, Elsa knew she should be worried for whatever was coming next.

The brunette fixed her with a measured look, brow furrowed deeply. There was no sign of her usual sarcasm and cynical smiles, every trace of them bereft from her face. "Seriously Blondie, what's eating you?" she asked, leaning closer to Elsa.

Elsa leaned away.

"Nothing Meg," she stressed. Unfortunately, the rise of her shoulders hunching up to just beneath her ears, with her clipped and exasperated voice, did nothing to deter her friend.

"Well you _never _go out and—don't give me that look it's the truth," she grumbled when Elsa shot her a baleful glare, "you never go out, but you decided to go out with us tonight. Despite the fact that you're practically dead on your feet. What gives?" Her violet eyes looked the blonde up and down, the corner of her mouth dipping down.

"It's nothing," Elsa repeated, softer this time, realizing that Meg was only worried. She didn't want to talk though. She felt drained, her body worn out and her vision blurring with all the sights and sounds. The pounding in her head thudded along with the beat of the music, in a _one, two, and three _step. She watched the neon lights play over her free hand, eyelids falling to half mast as they gave color to her skin.

Except that it _wasn't_ nothing.

It couldn't be nothing.

She was exhausted, mentally and emotionally worn out from work—stretched thin and tight and pulled in every corner. The past several weeks had been hell, dealing with her superiors and certain coworkers. Including her boss. _Especially _her boss. Mr. Weselton, had been almost relentless in his demands from her on the entirety of her current project, a constant, raspy breath down her neck several hours a day, five days a week. The only saving grace at her workplace had been the few people she considered friendly. But even they, knowing and understanding her frustrations with Weselton as well, couldn't obliterate the oppressive and suffocating air that hung over her during office hours at times. She wouldn't nothing more than to go home those times, lie down on her couch and watch television or curl up in her bed and read a book. Or just curl up in bed and fall into a coma, as Meg had said.

But—

_I don't want to go home. Or talk about home. Or even__** think **__about home._

Elsa sighed softly, shutting her eyes completely and pressing a hand to her temple.

"So am I right? Is this about the baby sis you _never_ talk about?"

The tension in her nerves increased one-hundredfold. The breath she'd been inhaling cut sharply through her and caught in her throat. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head up, staring at Meg, mouth open. The brunette fixed her with a serious expression, lips set in a tight line.

"Look, Elsa, I know you're really stressed out right now, but—" Meg began and the blonde could hear the worry in her voice, "you _need_ to go home. Eventually. Probably soon. Like, really soon. Preferably soon, you look like you're gonna pass out soon. If someone blew air on you you'd fall over, I swear to god. You need to go _home_. And sleep. A lot. You can't just hole yourself up in the office forever, 24/7."

Elsa looked away, jaw tightening. She stared at a spot on one of the bar's shelves behind the counter, eyes narrowing at the mismatched, dark stain. Her shoulders trembled a little bit and a burning wetness stung the back of her eyes.

Meg watched her quietly, gaze softening. After a moment, she sighed and said, "You're gonna have to face the girl eventually."

She _would _have to go home at some point. Tonight. Maybe. Her stomach twisted and she swallowed thickly. The blonde nodded and mumbled, "I know."

_But, just let me postpone it a little longer._

She was tired, _so _tired—stretched thin and tight and pulled in every corner.

She wanted nothing more than to go home.

She was scared to go home.

Raising her glass and tipping her head back, Elsa downed the rest of her drink in one go.

* * *

When she got to the apartment, she wasn't really sure what she was expecting. She already knew Elsa wouldn't be back by the time she had slipped through the door. The apartment was exactly the same way she had left it. Everything still in place. Pristine, yet impersonal.

_Seriously, what __**was **__I expecting?_

A warm welcome, maybe.

Anna's shoulders dropped and she sighed as she stood in the doorway. A wave of sudden exhaustion swept over her, similar to the one she had felt last night. She would have loved a warm welcome. Her bones ached to be wrapped up in familiar and unfamiliar arms.

But this was California—_South _California. This was Los Angeles. Streetlights and smog, sunshine and sand. Pollution in her eyes and in her lungs. Graffiti markings on the sidewalk one second and clandestine houses the next. The so-called city of angels.

Not _her_ city. Not New York City. Not rain and skyscrapers, subways and taxis.

Not home. This wasn't home.

_But I'm going to be living here for the next four years._

Anna's chest tightened and she swallowed thickly.

_Hopefully._

She took a few steps forward to stand just inside the apartment, limply holding the bag of groceries, slowly turning her gaze this way and that, taking in her surroundings once again.

It was bare and empty and lonely and cold.

_So, I have to make this place home._

Squaring her shoulders, she hopped out of her shoes and left them by the door, stumbling her way further in. She'd only made it a couple feet farther when she turned on her heel and scurried back to her shoes. Picking them up, she moved to place them neatly by the wall next to the door this time. She had made sure her shoes were—mostly—free of dirt when she had walked into the apartment. That was what her aunt had always wanted her to do. Maybe Elsa was the same. They were both quiet, respectable people with a penchant for cleanliness.

Maybe Elsa would notice her attempt at manners.

_Maybe._

Sighing, she strode toward the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the counter. Rummaging through them, Anna pulled out the pasta and asparagus. She glanced back and forth at the pasta and greens, frowning.

"It's just me tonight, so…" She licked her lips, brow still furrowed. Then she shrugged and opened the refrigerator. The light spilled out from it onto her face and her stomach twisted. The fluorescent bulbs made everything look slightly less impersonal, shedding some brightness onto the apartment floor, but at the cost of making her feel cold and causing her knees to shake and weaken. Anna pushed down the rolling feeling in her gut and placed the greens into what looked to be their correct compartments. She turned back to the remaining bag of groceries, biting her lower lip. The redhead pulled out the jar of ragu and set it on the counter. It clunked on the surface and the sound seemed louder than it should have been.

_Oh come on you big baby. It's not like you're not used to this._

Anna bristled and glared at the bottle, fingers tightening around it. Her knuckles went white and she ground her teeth together, pensive.

_Oh, screw it._

"It's just me tonight so if I want to eat like shit, I will," she grumbled.

She set to work, uncapping the sauce while turning on the oven. The sound of pots and pans clanging together filled the apartment. She liked the ruckus. It made her feel a little less lonely. Water hissed as she filled a large pot and began to cook the spaghetti. She let it boil until it was as hot as her eyes.

Anna left out the side dish she had thought about preparing. She didn't like sweet potatoes anyway.

A half hour later and she served herself a steaming plate of spaghetti, moving to sit at the small table. She stabbed her fork and swirled the noodles around, staring almost in a daze at her food. She wasn't hungry. She was _so _hungry. She hadn't had a proper meal in two days. The thought of eating made her stomach growl in desperation. The thought of eating made her stomach flip over in nausea.

She devoured her meal in minutes.

And when she finished her first serving she went for seconds.

"Should've just ordered Chinese, I hate pasta," she grumbled as she filled her plate again.

Her second serving took forever to get through.

And when she walked into her bedroom, dragging her feet on the floor, she felt the anger simmering in her veins leave her. Her stomach was full and heavy, but a hollow feeling in her chest made everything want to come back up. She didn't bother flicking on the lights. Instead, Anna crawled into her bed and curled up, knees to her chest. She pulled the covers up over her head and pressed her face deep into the pillows, sighed through her nose, and fell asleep.

* * *

It was the slam of the apartment door that jerked her out of her slumber.

It rang from the living room all the way down the hall to her bedroom. Her own door had been left ajar, but she hadn't expected how _loud_ the noise would be. Disoriented and startled—brain foggy from some wayward dream—she jumped from the rumpled covers and cast a bleary gaze at the numbers of her alarm clock. The numbers glowed an angry red in the darkness of her bedroom, like car headlights in the dead of night.

_3:05? What the…?_

Throwing the covers off of her, Anna stumbled out of bed and made her way to the door. She poked her head out of her bedroom and looked down the hallway, blinking the sleepiness away from her head.

She didn't see anything right away. Anna frowned and walked down the hall, shoulders slumped. There was a thump, softer than the door slam, and she halted.

Elsa was setting her bag down by the kitchen counter. Her older sister's back was turned to her and her hair, though still kept in its braid, was unkempt and peeking out in strands. Her clothing was rumpled and even from this position Anna knew her make-up was smudged. She could see the foundation on Elsa's cheeks had been wiped. Her shoulders was slightly slouched and her work jacket was ruffled, the primly pressed suit wrinkled in a few places.

Anna's frown deepened. _What the hell has she been doing all night?_

"Did you just get home?"

Elsa gasped and whirled around, plait flying off her shoulder and smacking her directly on the mouth. Not that she noticed when she caught sight of Anna across the hallway. Her older sister placed a hand upon her chest, a flush settling on her cheeks.

"Oh god, _Anna_," Elsa heaved, inhaling and exhaling rapidly. She ran a hair through her bangs and Anna noticed they were left hanging by her face again. The blonde rubbed her eyes and sighed, dropping her hand. "Don't startle me like that."

Anna blinked and tilted her head. She almost asked why Elsa was so surprised, but thought better of it. Instead, the redhead shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged, mumbling, "Sorry, the door woke me up."

Elsa flinched.

_Damn it. Still the wrong thing to say._

Quickly, because she saw Elsa opening her mouth to explain, the redhead added, "So how'd your lunch go?"

Elsa shut her mouth immediately. Anna's stomach twisted at the blank expression on her sister's face and she bit her lip.

_Did it go badly? I hope nobody was a jerk to her. She looks tired. _Teal eyes honed on the dark bags underneath icy blue eyes. _Scratch that, she __**is **__tired. Poor Elsa._

"It went fine."

Elsa's curt voice broke through her thoughts. Anna started and watched her sister turn around to face the sink. She flipped on the faucet and began to wash her hands.

Anna blinked and stared as water slid over thin wrists and pale skin. Something stirred in the back of her brain and she found that words had died part way up her throat.

_Elsa always did take really good care of her hands._

She couldn't pull her eyes away. She swallowed. There was a lump in her throat. It wouldn't go away.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Anna snapped her head up. Elsa glanced over her shoulder and for a moment their eyes met. She froze and her stomach flipped when she stared into that—_familiar_—unfamiliar blue.

A sudden heat—followed by a quick chill—ran down the back of her neck.

Anna looked away, stuttering, "I-I _was_ in bed. I went to bed soon as I finished dinner." _Which you weren't here to share with_, she wanted to say, but she held back her retort. Instead, when she noticed Elsa begin to frown, she added, "I'll go back to bed in a bit."

Elsa blinked and surprise—she _thought _it was surprise—flashed across her face. Then her expression softened and she turned off the water, grabbing a towel to dry off her hands. Anna's knees trembled when the tiniest of smiles curved on the corner of her sister's lips.

_Wow._

"Okay," Elsa said, nodding. The tension in the air lessened and Anna relaxed a bit. "Sorry I woke you," her sister added, shooting her an apologetic, tender look.

Anna's heart skipped a beat and the lump in her throat felt several times bigger.

"It's fine," she mumbled, breaking their gaze because she couldn't stand to look Elsa in the eye for some reason. She shuffled her feet and rubbed the back of her neck. "I just wanted to know what the ruckus was about." Softly, she muttered, "I didn't expect to see you until morning."

She cursed her lack of grace.

Elsa's spine straightened and her eyes hardened. Anna's stomach coiled tightly and she balled her hands into fists. Her older sister turned around, opening the fridge and rummaging through it. Anna blinked, brow furrowing. She bit her lip, watching her sister grab a bottle of water and uncap it.

_Is she even going to answer me?_

Anna shifted her weight and clutched her arm. "So, uh, what took you so long?"

Elsa swallowed a large gulp of water and set the bottle down. Anna felt a rush of relief when it didn't slam against the counter. _Maybe I didn't make her mad after all._

"I told you," her sister began, voice low and clipped, "I was going to go back to work after dinner with my friends. My boss has been pushing everyone harder on this project than usual because he wants to see quicker results."

_Is this why you're not getting any sleep? _

She _desperately _wanted to ask about the bags underneath Elsa's eyes, about how she seemed paler than Anna remembered, about—just about _something_.

_But I don't really know Elsa._

So, instead, Anna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked away, saying, "Maybe you can call in sick for work tomorrow?" The tension lining her sister's shoulders grew. Anna dug her tooth harder into her bottom lip. "I mean, I don't think missing one day would be so bad." She saw Elsa take her hand off the bottle and begin to wring her fingers together. Anna ducked her head and whispered gently, "You're tired Els—"

"Some of us have to work Anna."

It hit her straight in the chest. Anna jerked her head back to stare at Elsa, blinking rapidly. Her sister's back was still to her and she tilted her head to the side, eyebrows knitting together.

"One day off isn't going to get you fired Elsa," she said. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she suddenly felt cold in the apartment. Something in her hissed that she shouldn't continue. She ignored the voice in the back of her brain. "You probably have a lot of sick days left anyway," the redhead snorted. "Would it be so bad to stay home for a little while?"

Elsa sighed and Anna's stomach dropped at the way her shoulders slumped. The blonde turned around, finally facing her and her heart dropped along with her stomach at the clear exhaustion in her sister's blue eyes.

"Anna, I can't do that. This project is incredibly important to my work right now." She bit her lip and Anna marveled for a moment at the similarity. "And if I don't go to work, it'll be a lot harder on my coworkers. They really need me for this job," Elsa whispered softly, staring down at her hands.

Anna frowned, fingers twitching. She wanted to do something. Reach out to Elsa. Brush her knuckles along her sister's hands, pry apart her fingers, and delicately intertwine their fingers together. Maybe to soothe her. Or just be close to her. Her heart thudded in her chest and she stared at Elsa's heels.

"But," Anna started, eyes darting from side to side, "I still wish you'd come home for dinner."

Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples, eyes shut. "It was just one dinner Anna." She opened her eyes and fixed Anna with a mixture of exasperation and affection. "I promise I'll come home for the next one."

She wished so badly she could say what she was thinking.

_Are you avoiding me?_

But it had only been two days since they started living together and she was reminded, yet again, that she didn't really know Elsa so she wasn't sure if this behavior was common for her older sister.

_It could be both though._

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and swayed on the heels of her feet. "It's fine, I didn't mind." She ignored the way Elsa's eyes narrowed at her. "I just, you know," she gestured uselessly, biting her lower lip, "didn't know when you'd be home. I mean, I know you said we'd see each other in the morning, but I didn't know you'd still be at your office. Well, I-I mean, I _knew _you'd be at your office, but, like, I didn't know where you'd be after. Wasn't sure if you'd go out with your friends again. Or something."

That sounded nonsensical even in her own head. She hated it. She wasn't an awkward, gangly teenager anymore. She would be turning twenty-one soon, so why was she acting so nervous around her older sister?

_Come on brain. __**Work **__correctly. Make mouth speak words correctly. I know you can do it._

Elsa, who had been staring at her with increasing confusion, frowned and turned to pick up her bottle again. Raising the top of it to her mouth, she muttered, "Of course I'd come home from work right after. Did you think I was going to stay out all night?"

Anna shuffled and stuffed her hands back in her pockets. She glanced down at her socks. They were oddly colorful against the wood flooring and clashed because of it. "Well, it _is _3 AM," she pointed out, glancing at the blonde from beneath her eyelashes.

Elsa lowered the bottle and pinched the bridge of her nose. Anna chewed on her lip. Elsa seemed to do that a lot.

_Does she do it when she's frustrated or…?_

Anna opened her mouth to say that, really, she'd just been worried, that it was no big deal and that Elsa didn't _have _to explain herself, when her sister looked up and fixed her with a tired gaze.

"Of course I would come home from work Anna. Where else would I go?" She paused and licked her lips, eyes darting across the room before they settled back on Anna. She seemed just as unable to meet her gaze as Anna. _Seemed_. In a quiet murmur, as she lifted her water bottle again, she added, "I wouldn't stay out at god knows what hour of the morning doing who knows what like you used to do when we were teenagers."

Anna recoiled, eyes wide.

_That_ stung.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, a look of regret flashed across Elsa's stricken face. She jerked her head back to Anna, blue eyes widening. The bottle shook slightly in her thin hand.

"Oh," she whispered when Anna's jaw went slack. Her skin fought between paling and flushing with horror and astonishment. "No, Anna," Elsa stressed, lower lip trembling, "I… I didn't mean anything by that. I just—"

Anna looked away sharply, ducking her head and shrugging her shoulders. She hoped—_prayed_—Elsa hadn't seen the shine on her eyes. More than anything, she didn't want to be caught crying on her second day here. It made her sick to her stomach already that she had broken down the first night.

"No it's- It's fine," she mumbled, gaze downcast. She shuffled her feet, forcing a crooked smile quirking on her lips. "So your night went okay?" Elsa kept staring at her, bringing her water bottle close to her chest and biting her lip harder. Hurriedly, Anna took a step back and jerked her thumb towards her bedroom. "Okay cool, I'm going back to bed."

She swiveled on her heel.

She heard Elsa take a half-step toward her, heel clacking loudly against the floor. "Anna, I swear I didn't—"

"It's fine," Anna croaked, face flushing. She was glad her sister couldn't see because she doubted she would be able to hide how red her skin was or how her eyes were beginning to water.

Elsa persisted, following after her. It was a first and a part of Anna yelled at her to turn around and rush back to her older sister. Nearly twenty-one years old be _damned_.

"I shouldn't have- I'm sorry, I'm tired from work," Elsa cried out and she knew instinctively the blonde was wringing her hands together.

"No, it's- Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have have bugged you," she mumbled, turning in the direction of her room.

"Anna." Elsa's voice was pleading. She wanted to look at the blonde's face, wanted to know if her eyes were just as sorry as her words.

But the comment dug under her skin.

"I said it's fine," she called over her shoulder, still walking down the hallway. Her pulse thudded in her ears, but it couldn't drown out the shuffle of her retreating footsteps.

Elsa didn't respond—not even an indiscernible noise—and the silence that followed weighed on her shoulders like iron. Her heart dropped a few inches more. She hastened her footsteps.

Anna sighed as she crossed the short hallway and stepped back into the safety her new bedroom. She closed the door quietly, hand lingering on the knob when it clicked shut. A part of her still didn't want Elsa to think she was badly hurt. Elsa hadn't meant it, she told herself. Of course Elsa hadn't _meant _anything by it. It was a slip of the tongue, she told herself. Her sister was tired, she had probably been half-asleep on her feet. If she'd been awake she'd have exuded her usual cautious tact.

_Yeah. That's it. Elsa's tired. I should've just let her slip in the apartment and go to bed without bothering her. She wouldn't have said that otherwise._

She swallowed thickly.

_Right?_

The redhead stared at her doorknob for a moment before exhaling and letting go, shoulders slumped. She turned around and dragged her feet to her bed, flopping down on it face first. Anna groaned into her pillow, "That was terrible. I can't even have a proper 'hey I was worried about you, you came home so late' talk thingy—err, conversation, whatever—with my sister without mucking things up."

She huffed and turned her head in the direction of her bedroom window to listen to the sound of early morning traffic. Anna closed her eyes and let herself be lulled into a daze, feeling the vestiges of sleep tugging at her, pulling in temptation at the weariness of her bones.

The sound of blaring trucks and cars echoed in her ears, merging with drumming of her pulse as she fell farther into a doze. She was close to sleep, already on the beginning edge of a dream, when a flash of Elsa's stricken face flew across her mind.

Anna snapped her eyes open and groaned.

"It wasn't even a bad comment or anything," she mumbled, trying to console herself. There was no _real _reason that she should have been this upset, she reasoned.

_It's not like it wasn't true._

She rolled over and stared at her ceiling.

Maybe that was why.

Anna dug into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone, staring at it with a glum pout. It was six AM in New York. Her aunt and uncle would be awake, and so would Rapunzel be. She was tempted to call her cousin and talk about how the last two days had been going. Or rather, how they had not been going. Again.

_Hey Punz, it's me Anna. I'm just calling to check in with you and talk about how I suck at having a proper conversation with my sister. But hey, on the bright side, we've actually been able to hold each other to conversation for more than five sentences! That's progress, isn't it? I mean if you can ignore the fact that we can't really avoid making each other frustrated and awkward. But hey! At least we're face to face now right?_

Anna sighed and her pout shifted into a frown. She gently placed her phone next to her pillow. Rapunzel wouldn't enjoy her sullen attempt at humor.

_Okay, scratch that idea._

Elsa's horrified expression and hurt voice flashed through her head. Anna's jaw tightened with a grimace.

_Yeah, definitely scratch that idea._

She rolled back onto her stomach and stuffed her face into her pillow. It wasn't that she and Elsa weren't getting along. Well, they weren't. But things weren't _terrible _for them. They weren't bad.

_But they're not good either._

Anna shifted to lay on her side, staring at the night lights that peeked from her window.

No matter her fumbling attempts, the tension between them was like a rope she couldn't cut. Every opportunity seemed to be spent with them tiptoeing around each other.

_Like we're headless chickens who don't know what to do. Or even worse, headless pigeons. Something like that._

She sighed and grabbed the edge of her blanket, pulling it overself and burying her face in her covers.

She missed New York so badly. She missed home.

_She didn't even notice I left my shoes by the door, all neat and clean and polite and stuff._

That bugged Anna more than anything.

* * *

The lights were off. That wasn't unusual, she hadn't bothered to turn on her lights in the first place. What was unusual was how much it bothered her.

Anna rose up from her bed and frowned sleepily at her light switch. The dimness of her room made her skin crawl and she fumbled in her sheets, hand searching for her cell phone. The light of the screen and Rapunzel's number was familiar and soothing. She crossed her legs under her, hunching over her screen and rapidly texting her cousin a quick message.

"_LA is nice. Weather is nice. Hope you're all okay back home—" _She paused and stared at her message, then pressed back a few more characters. _"Hope you're all okay back in NYC. Call you later?"_

There was a beep and not even a minute later, her cousin had responded.

"_Happy to hear that! I'll call you soon and we can talk for a while about how things are going. I have free time off work for once! Love you, Anna."_

The array of hearts following Rapunzel's message and the brightness of her phone quelled the tossing and turning in her stomach. The lack of light only served as a reminder of how things had been before she'd been shipped off from Pennsylvania to live with her relatives in New York.

Alright, perhaps being bothered by dark rooms wasn't unusual at all for her. She just wished the feeling didn't have to come back while living with Elsa.

Taking in a big breath of air, Anna shut her eyes for a moment and allowed the discontent to wash through. "Alright, day three, here we go!" she whispered to herself, hissing through gritted teeth.

The redhead jumped out of bed and jogged down the hallway. She didn't bother looking at her sister's door. It would be closed and locked as always. Instead, she headed right for the kitchen, ignoring the idea of a shower for now. She slid along the wood floor on her socks, a grin spreading across her face for the first time in hours.

"Hey Elsa, are you getting ready for—!"

Anna skidded to a halt just past the end of the hallway, flailing her arms and grabbing at the wall to prevent herself from falling. She huffed, nostrils flaring and her chest heaving, more out of surprise than anything else. The excited grin on her face dropped and she slouched.

Elsa was gone.

_Typical._

The redhead bit the inside of her cheek, eyes rolling in thought.

_Well should I really have expected anything else? I kind of left her in a bad spot last night. She probably thought we both needed space. Yeah, that's probably what we really need. Just some time to get used to each other. I should stop stressing out about things so much. It'll be fine._

"Right?" she quipped. Anna blinked for a few minutes before shaking her head. "Wait, just me here." Still, she couldn't help but say to herself, "So should I shower first or—"

A loud growl erupted from her stomach. Anna glanced down at it, eyes widening.

"So. Breakfast. Yeah, let's do that first." She stared at the empty kitchen. The silence answered her back. Anna chewed on her lip and shrugged, walking over to the cabinet. "Well, cereal is always a tried and true answer."

She rummaged through the pantry, standing on her tiptoes, before her eyebrows began to rise. "How does Elsa even look through half her stuff here? She's barely taller than me." Huffing, Anna turned around and grabbed a chair, sticking it up against the corner so she could access the cabinet more easily.

Spices, herbs, tea packages, oatmeal, granola bars, and several other assortments met her eyes. Anna blinked, tilting her head to the side.

_I guess I was right about Elsa being into healthy stuff._

She couldn't concentrate on the slight, pleasant thrill that vibrated in her chest at the thought because she quickly noticed that there weren't any cereal boxes in sight. There were, however, several boxes of the same whole wheat brand. She grabbed one and stared at it, wrinkling her nose. She flipped it, checking the nutrition information. The fiber was higher than what she normally ate.

"Okay, obviously Elsa would never eat things like, I dunno, Fruit Loops or Lucky Charms," she mumbled, staring at the box. _Things that __**I **__like. _

The thought shot through her and reminded her of their various differences. The positive energy she had been trying to muster up evaporated. Anna placed the cereal box back into the cabinet and grabbed a can of oatmeal.

"Oatmeal it is then." She sighed and closed the cabinet after making sure everything was back in its original place. She was certain Elsa didn't like things to be out of order too.

Then the redhead hopped off her chair and began to prepare her simple breakfast.

_At least it has cinnamon in it._

Several minutes later and she was at the kitchen table, munching on a spoonful and checking her phone. She flipped through her browser, tracking the route to her university.

"I guess I should visit the campus today," she mumbled, staring down at her bowl. "It looks like it'll take me about an hour by bus. That's not so bad."

_It'll give me something to do._

And she vastly needed something to do. The lack of activity had left her restless and her fingers kept tapping against the table surface. The silent apartment was making her muscles tense. The past two days, coupled with sitting around and waiting for hours on end at the airport, had been the longest time she was forced to sit still in a while.

It made her skin crawl being stuck in the apartment like this. Her aunt's place had been bigger, but there had been other _people _in the house at least. Here, she was alone.

Anna's brow furrowed and she scooped another spoonful of oatmeal. "Definitely going to check out the campus today," she muttered around the mildly sweet mixture.

One single-person breakfast over and done, she hopped into the shower and quickly scrubbed herself clean. She twirled her hair into its signature braids as she grabbed her phone, her keys, quickly wrote down a message that she would be checking out the campus university—although a part of her considered this unnecessary since she would be home by the time Elsa was finished with work—and headed out the door.

To her mild disappointment, she didn't see Kristoff or Sven at all as she made her way through the complex. She didn't see anyone actually.

_Seriously, where the hell is everyone so early in the morning?_

She shrugged the thought off and made her way to the bus stop.

The moment her foot stepped onto the pavement of the sidewalk, the city came to life. Traffic sounds filled her ears, the rumble of engines and honk of horns blaring in the air. She inhaled deeply and smelled the scent of gasoline and asphalt on the breeze. She tilted her head up at the morning sun and sighed, shoulders loosening. The daylight and warmth of the sun felt wonderful on her skin. Unlike New York, Los Angeles seemed to be perpetually in a state of sunshine past the morning. A shout startled her from her momentary relaxation. Anna squeaked as a few people with their dogs brushed past her.

"Gah!" Anna rubbed the back of her neck, cheeks blushing slightly at her own startled reaction. She dusted her hands on her pants and smiled crookedly, lips twitching. "Okay, stop looking like a tourist. Come on, you've seen busier crowds back home." Nodding to herself, Anna hurried onto the bus stop.

To her delight—and also to her horror—the bus stop was filled with other people waiting on the sidewalk. Anna flexed the toes of her shoes and bit her lip, clutching at her phone and wallet in her pocket.

_Woah, okay. Actual real live people again. Unlike the apartment. Alright, you can do this._

She sidled onto the edge of the bench, flashing a half-smile when a young man glanced at her. He just raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to stare at his phone. Anna faltered and tapped her fingers against her jeans, whistling softly to herself.

She was staring down at her shoes when the bus came into view. Anna jumped to her feet, grinning as it came to a screeching halt. She let everyone else pass through before hopping on and depositing her change. Five seconds later she was sitting in the back row, transfer slip gripped tightly between her fingers.

_Alright, day three isn't terrible so far._

She would need to take a couple more buses before she reached her destination. The information on her phone said it would take around an hour to get to her campus, and that hadn't included waiting time between buses and traffic. Anna glanced up from looking at her shoes as the bus moved forward. She grinned and looked out the window, enjoying the rolling and rumbling of the large vehicle beneath her. Pressing her nose to the glass, she watched the cityscape flash by her. A strange mixture of rapture and uneasiness filled her as she watched the sights of LA pass her by. Her next bus stop would take about twenty minutes to get to, and she could catch the next bus there at the half hour mark. This wouldn't be so bad.

At least she wasn't cooped up in the apartment all by herself.

For almost the next half hour, she allowed herself to be caught up in the hustle and bustle that was the LA transit system, watching people hop on or off the us. Every several seconds, she would cast her gaze out the window and watch the tall structures of central LA pass by. For the first time since she had arrived, everything _almost _felt like home.

When Anna finally reached her next stop, she hopped onto the curve with more spright in her step than she had all morning. She sat herself on the bench and glanced up and down the street. She was three minutes from the half hour mark. She'd made it on time, assuming the bus hadn't been early in its schedule. However, when she turned to look down the street, she beamed when she saw the telltale signs of the large vehicle coming up the street.

"Things are looking up today," Anna quipped to herself as she hurriedly climbed onto her ride.

The bus rolled and lumbered on before she could make it to her seat. Anna squeaked as stumbled onto an empty seat, plopping her rear firmly on the hard cushion. Once again, she took to staring out the window, pleasantly lulled by the groaning and rolling of the bus as it moved forward. Anna shuffled around a bit, trying to get comfy in her seat, listening to occasional murmuring of the other occupants around her and the rumbling of the engine.

After a few minutes, she gave a heavy sigh and leaned her head onto the window, pressing her temple against the glass. She watched the myriad of buildings roll by her again, slumping back in her seat. Despite the elation at actually being outdoors, something still tugged and squeezed at her chest.

_There's so many people here, but it still feels a little bit lonely._

At some point, she dozed off.

* * *

It was the jostling of someone moving to sit down next to her that woke her up.

Anna startled, rousing herself from sleep as the person edged onto the seat. She shifted back to allow the man more room and smiled when he gave her a grateful look. It was the first sign of friendliness she'd really seen all day. Anna returned it with a wide grin. She turned to face the front of her bus, settling back more comfortably in her chair.

Only to look out the window and see a vast number of unrecognizable buildings.

_Wait, what?_

Anna frowned and grabbed her phone. She flipped through her pictures where she had saved her travel map. The addresses and names weren't anywhere on sight. A sinking feeling started in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip and glanced out the window again, a chill running down her spine.

_How long was I sleeping?_

She checked her phone. Fifty minutes had passed since she fell asleep. Anna bit her lip, her finger beginning to tap against her phone. _Okay, woah. Calm down. Just get off at the next bus stop and find your way back._

She practically yanked the cord when she requested the next stop. The man beside her shot her a surprised look and she flashed a nervous grin at him as she rushed off the stop.

She hopped onto the curve of the sidewalk and huffed. The bus rumbled for a few moments before its doors shuttered close. She turned her head and watched it drive away, the sinking feeling in her stomach increasing. She blinked and looked around. It was still daylight of course. Noon, at least. It was bright. She wasn't alone in the dark.

The hair on the back of her neck rose.

Anna dug her tooth into her bottom lip and her eyes focused on the street name.

She didn't recognize it. It wasn't on her map.

"I'm lost," she conceded at last.

* * *

_If you find yourself lost out in this world_


	4. The Mess I Made - Parachute

**A/N: **Like with AAFS, I really want to say I'm sorry for the extreme wait between chapters everyone. Classes started up a while back and they've really cut into my writing time so things have significantly slowed down. Nonetheless, I hope you all can continue to enjoy this story and thanks for being incredibly patient with me!

* * *

_I should've looked again_

* * *

_It's hot._

The summer weather of Southern California beat down on her back. The sun's heat made the air feel stiff and thick. The scent of asphalt stung her nostrils. She was grateful she hadn't worn a jacket this day, but she still felt as if she were sweltering in a giant toaster. Her jeans felt tight on her legs and she could feel a droplet of sweat roll down her neck. Her throat was dry.

_I should have brought a water bottle._

Anna swallowed and made a face when a stinging pain flared up. She sighed and stood up from the ground. After spending several minutes panicking at the bus stop, the redhead had hurried to find a small, shady spot to shelter her from LA's current heat wave. Which hadn't turned out entirely successful since the high sun had made finding decent spots virtually impossible. There wasn't a cool place in sight.

No free ones anyway.

So Anna had perched herself at a tiny store's corner, ducking under the small incline to get _some_ semblance of shade. Still, the tiny edge barely covered anything and she had sat there in the stifling heat for a while contemplating her choices.

The redhead ran a hand through her hair, cringing when sweat collected on her fingers. She wiped her hands down her jeans, pretending the increasingly sweaty palms were solely from the heat.

"Okay," Anna huffed to herself, straightening. "Now what?"

_Call Elsa._

She made a face as soon as the thought entered her mind. Anna fingered the phone in her back pocket.

It was the right idea. Even if she was working, Elsa would stop whatever she was doing to at least tell her what bus she could take to get back to the apartment.

_Ugh, come on Anna. Be more positive about this. Elsa would do more than just spare you a few minutes._

A car drove past, kicking up a breeze of dust and hot air. It stung her nostrils and throat.

_Right?_

Her stomach twisted. She pushed her toes deeper into the soles of her shoes, biting the inside of her cheek. She _should _call Elsa. It was the most logical thing to do. She would be in far deeper trouble if she hadn't returned by the time Elsa had finished work. Or God help her, what if Elsa actually called the apartment and she wasn't there to pick up the phone?

_Well, she can call my cell._

Anna nodded to herself, beginning to unconsciously rock on the balls of her feet. "Besides," she muttered to herself, "this is Elsa I'm talking about here. She's not going to freak out about me being missing."

It wouldn't be the first time she hadn't been at home at some odd hour. Day or night.

_Even if,_ a part of her brain whispered, _calling Elsa is __**still **__the most logical thing you dolt. You're just making excuses to avoid calling. What's the harm in asking?_

Anna snorted. What was the harm in asking, she asked herself. It wasn't as if she was unused to making decisions on her own. She'd done it since she was small.

_I'm going around in circles!_

Anna groaned and pulled at her hair. "Calling someone shouldn't be this hard!"

A passerby glanced in her direction and she quickly lowered her hands back to her side, fingers clenching into fists. She offered the person a sheepish grin, inwardly cringing when she felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. The stranger stared at her with an odd look before shrugging and continuing on.

Anna let out a shaky breath and let her shoulders sag.

_I should just buck up and call her._

It was hot and she was without water. Her throat was so dry that the stinging had increased in the past few minutes. The disruptive sleep pattern she'd been having ever since leaving New York was affecting her terribly. She felt nauseous and exhausted.

_It's the heat. That's what it is. Nothing else._

The redhead bit her lip and grabbed her phone from her pocket, swiping the lock screen. She cringed when she saw that the battery was at half power.

"Great, that's another thing I forgot to do," Anna grumbled. She rubbed her face with her free hand, a headache beginning to pound at her temples. "And I'm still talking to myself."

A habit she thought she had broken after moving in with her relatives in New York.

She pressed her thumbs hard against her phone, jaw hardening when the lock screen flared to life. Her eyebrows knit together tightly and every muscle in her body tensed.

Elsa's face smiled back at her, hair loose from her braid and headband. Her cheeks were red; flushed from laughing and she had a smudge near the bridge of her nose. Her fingers covered her mouth, vainly trying to hide the fact that she was openly laughing. A lollipop was held tightly in her other hand, the cherry red color complimenting the blush on her face.

Anna was right next to her, planting a sloppy, wet kiss on the side of her face. Her hair had been caked with snow and flecks of mud.

_I haven't seen her smile like that in forever._

An ache—twisting and sharp—splintered in her chest. The heat of the sun suddenly wore down heavy on her shoulders and one of her hands dropped to her side, limp and weak.

She worked her jaw absentmindedly, thoughts running quickly through her brain.

_I don't want to stress her. She obviously hasn't slept well since I got here. _She tried not to cringe at her own words. _But not calling is going to stress her more. She probably thinks I'm at the apartment. I should've left her a message or something. _Anna bit her bottom lip, grumbling, "Way to think ahead Anna."

_Still talking to myself._

The redhead shook her head and glanced back down at her phone. Her expression softened when she took in Elsa's happy face. The picture had been snapped when they were kids, still living in Pennsylvania.

She could still smell the dew and frost from that brisk, sunny winter dawn.

Anna stared at her phone for a while, heart skipping a beat in her chest and dropping low. Another car drove by and zipped past her, the hot wind trailing it making her eyes water.

_It's just the heat. It's just the heat. It's nothing but the heat._

After a few more seconds of stillness, she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"I'm going to get something to drink first," she muttered to herself.

Turning on her heel and stuffing her hands into her pockets, Anna headed down the sidewalk.

She was avoiding it. That much was certain. She was avoiding it because she didn't want to cause Elsa more worry, stress, or even anger her.

But more than that.

More than the possibility of Elsa being frustrated with her wayward mind, or scolding her like an irresponsible child, she was afraid that—

_I'm such a fucking baby._

Elsa wouldn't react at all to her missing.

* * *

The _clack-clack _of her fingertips against the keyboard was becoming—or _had_ become, her mind reminded her—an increasingly familiar sound in the small, three-walled cubicle.

The only thing keeping her awake at this point was the caffeine flowing through her bloodstream.

Elsa paused and then sighed. Her shoulders sagged as she reached for the lukewarm cup and brought it to her lips. The bitter taste of coffee spilled onto her tongue as she sat back in her chair and contemplated the numbers and figures on her screen. Even with the shadows painting her skin, her eyes still flicked over each entry with precision, checking to see if she had made any mistakes in her calculations.

_Several more hours of this and then I can go ho—_

Her cup slammed onto her desk.

There was a clatter before a head poked up from the wall next to her.

"Woah," Meg said slowly, eyes widening. She glanced at the droplets of coffee that had dripped onto Elsa's desk and then back at the blonde. "I know the coffee around here taste like hot water shit Elsa, but I don't think it's worth getting violent about."

Elsa groaned and buried her face in her hands, mumbling, "I _wish _it was just the coffee." She rubbed her temples and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. Her eyelids dropped and the familiar sensation of fatigue settled over her limbs.

_I really wish it was._

Another head, on her other side this time, peeked out. The short man had a crop of black hair and large, dark eyes. He struggled to see over the cubicle wall, but she noticed the clear concern on his face.

Elsa smiled faintly and curled her fingers in a small wave.

"You alright Elsa?" he asked, brow furrowing. He braced his arms along the wall and smiled slightly. "Want a warm hug?"

"No thank you Olaf," Elsa said softly. She lightly clasped her hands together, staring at the spaces between them. She couldn't voice the fact that she didn't want to be touched at all today. Or any other day really. She dug her nails into her skin.

"Then do you want more coffee?" Meg quipped, already reaching down over her wall and snatching up Elsa's cup. "You could use it. You're—"

"Dead on my feet," Elsa interrupted. She shot the brunette a smirk when Meg gave her an annoyed look at being cut off. The blonde smoothed down her skirt and tipped her head back, groaning when she felt an ache in her neck. "No amount of coffee is going to cure this dreadful atmosphere."

"That's just the weasel's preferred office spray." Meg wrinkled her nose. "Whatever the fuck it is."

Elsa gave a short, dry laugh. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over them, nerves relaxing at the momentary darkness.

"Coffee won't help, but some actual sleep will."

Elsa stiffened in her chair. Her stomach twisted at the tone in her coworker's voice. "Olaf," she began, not taking her hand off her face, "now really isn't a good time for this."

"Good time for what?"

Elsa tore her hand away and whirled around in her seat, shoulders tensing. Meg and Olaf turned their heads sharply to the side, taking in the newcomer.

The man before them was well over their height, his barrel chest covered in a pressed red shirt and black tie. He had biceps the size of Elsa's computer tower with pectorals and thighs to match. The man's dark hair was slicked back and tied neatly into a low ponytail and his blue eyes shone with a large amount of self-assurance.

Gaston Belmont would have been a handsome man if not for the leering smirk on his face.

Elsa hardened her jaw, gripping the armrests of her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Meg curl her nose subtly and Olaf frown.

"Gaston," she said slowly. "What a pleasant surprise to see you."

Gaston's smirk turned into a grin and he brandished a folder in front of him. "I don't think it should count as a surprise to see me Elsa," he purred and the blonde mentally shuddered. "After all, we do work in the same office."

"Unfortunately," Meg grumbled under her breath.

Olaf shot her a look and the brunette clamped her mouth shut. Elsa cleared her throat and took the papers from Gaston, glancing at him briefly before opening the folder and beginning to flip through it. She noticed his grin widen and refrained from visibly gagging.

"I'm assuming these are things Mr. Weselton wants me to look at?" she asked, voice low and clipped. She thumbed a page and frowned, already calculating how long she would have to stay overtime to take care of any additional duties.

_Long enough that Anna will probably be asleep by the time I get home._

Her stomach twisted at the underlying relief she felt from the thought.

"You know…"

Gaston's voice sounded close by and when Elsa lifted her head, she jerked the folder in her lap and pressed it tightly to her chest at seeing him right next to her. He winked and crossed his arms right behind his back.

"I _could_ help you with any additional stuff you have left to do." He leaned in close to her face and she could smell the abundance of mint on his breath. "I've noticed you've been working late more often. Thought I'd offer," Gaston waggled an eyebrow and Elsa squirmed, "my _services._"

_Anna—_

A hand grabbed a fistful of Gaston's shirt and he was tugged back roughly.

Elsa started as Meg glared up at the broad man. Olaf squeezed in between the two and scurried to her side. She tensed when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can it Belmont," Meg growled. "Don't you have someone _else _to bother?"

Gaston's smile vanished and his lips curled downwards. He plucked Meg's hand from his shoulder easily and stared down his nose at her. "You seem to be under the impression I was _bothering _Elsa here, Megara."

Elsa twitched and clutched the folder tightly.

_You are bothering me. __**Everything **__is bothering me._

"I can help you with your work later Elsa," Olaf whispered in her ear, patting her shoulder gently. Her muscles twitched under his gentle hand, but she didn't pry away from his grip.

"Yeah, she really appreciates your oversprayed, cologne-stenched ass," Meg hissed, crossing her arms.

The leer finally vanished from Gaston's face and he mirrored Meg's position, towering over her. "I think," he grunted, all false pleasantries gone from his voice, "Elsa here is capable of speaking for herself." He glanced at her and she gritted her teeth together. "Isn't that right?"

_Yes I am and I don't have time for any of this. I barely have time enough for my own—_

Everything seemed to burst around her in a clatter.

"Listen here you little shit," Meg hissed.

"_Excuse _me?" Gaston growled.

"I think we all just need to settle this over a nice cup of frapuccino," Olaf started.

"_I shouldn't have bugged you."_

"Enough!" Elsa spat. She shut her eyes tightly and flung her hands to her ears, trying to drown out the excessive noise. Anna's stunned expression flashed through her mind's eye and her insides coiled tightly. "I can finish this fine on my own!" She felt Olaf tense beside her and knew Meg was already turning to comfort her. "So _please_," she said, recoiling from their hands because she couldn't stand it.

"_I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."_

The irritation drained out of her body like water from a tap. Her earlier fatigue came back in full force. "Just let me work in peace," Elsa mumbled, shielding her eyes.

For a long, tense moment she thought her coworkers would continue.

Then she heard Gaston snort and mutter something under his breath before his footsteps stomped away. Olaf's hand slipped from her shoulder and she sagged in her seat.

"Elsa," Meg sounded cautious and it sent her nerves racing under her skin, "this is more than the coffee and the crappy work hours isn't it?"

The blonde sighed and her hands dropped from her face. She pushed her chair back in front of her computer, staring at the screen dejectedly. The folder still lay on her lap and its light weight seemed to dig into her legs.

"You can tell us you know," Olaf said. She glanced briefly over her shoulder and saw him grin, extending his arms out. "We've got plenty of warm hugs to spare!"

Elsa stared back at her screen. The lack of restful sleep made her eyelids droop. The hands on her wristwatch ticked, continuing to count down the remaining time of her work hours.

Her breath came out slow and her chin dropped to her chest. "We had a fight," she whispered.

Meg and Olaf glanced to each other, confused.

"Sort of," she added, biting her lip.

"We?" Meg quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I know none of us get along all that well with Gaston exactly, but I don't know if I'd call it a fight," Olaf said. "More like a _biiiig_ misunderstanding."

"No, not him," Elsa grumbled. She dug her nails into her skirt. "An—" she stiffened and knew Meg and Olaf were giving her strange looks. "My sister and I. We fought earlier this morning."

_I wonder if she's still hurting._

"Oh," her coworkers said.

Elsa grimaced at the simultaneous reaction. Was she that predictable at what was bothering her?

"Well, lots of siblings fight." Meg shrugged and leaned against her cubicle wall. "What's the big deal?"

_The big deal is that we're __**always **__fighting. _Elsa's lower lip trembled as she placed the folder on her desk and sifted through it. She resumed typing, muttering, "It's been a few days since she's moved and we haven't," her fingers paused briefly and her head throbbed, "exactly seen eye to eye."

"When was the last time you talked?" Olaf asked.

Elsa winced. Her hands itched, the urge to fiddle with her braid strong. "I don't...really remember," the blonde admitted. Her cheeks flushed and guilt sunk in her stomach. She was sure the last time she and Anna had spoken had been on her younger sister's birthday.

_At least I hope it was._

"Well just give her a warm hug when you get home!" Olaf chirped. "A good hug is always appreciated."

Meg rolled her eyes. "That actually requires Elsa to go home." The brunette fixed her with a stern look. "Come on Elsa, you can't keep avoiding whatever," she gestured with one hand, "_this_ is."

_But that requires me actually knowing what to say to her._

Elsa sighed and buried her face into her hands again. She felt Olaf rub her shoulder once more. Elsa blinked and felt a headache begin to pound in her temples. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

The cold that washed over her when she stepped into the convenience store was probably the best thing Anna had felt since landing in LA. The smell of donuts, coffee, junk food, and snacks was glorifying.

The redhead inhaled shakily before ducking right into the aisles, sneakers squeaking along the tiled floor as she hurried to the beverages.

"Good ol' fashion H2O," Anna said, grinning sweetly as she grabbed a water bottle from a compartment. The brisk air that washed over her made her pause briefly. "God, that feels great." Anna shut it carefully and walked more slowly towards the snack section, basking in the air conditioning. _I should check to see if we have air conditioning at home._

Her sneakers skidded to a halt in front of the chips and donuts.

Anna bit her lip and nibbled it as the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She pretended it was just the sudden change in temperature. She had been walking around LA's streets for the past couple of hours, mentally checking which streets were which and where certain ones were.

Even though a part of her brain nagged and nagged at her that she might not even return to this part of the city before her summer vacation ended and she would be preoccupied with classes at her university.

_I'm not making excuses._

Anna sighed and moved to grab a bag of chips when a buzzing started in her back pocket. The redhead jumped and scrambled to retrieve her phone.

_Wait, what? Who'd be calling me—_

Elsa's name and number flashed across the lock screen.

Anna froze and this time she couldn't deny it and say it was the cold air from the store's AC washing over her. She gripped her phone tight and clenched her jaw as she swiped the screen.

Her stomach dropped when she saw it wasn't a call from Elsa at all.

_Text message from work I guess. _Anna flicked through it and her brow furrowed at the short message.

_"Will be home late. Don't wait up."_

"Of course," she grumbled. She was about to put her phone away when her eyes caught the battery level. It was past halfway; in the red section. "Fuck," she hissed.

The clerk's head looked up from the register.

"You alright miss?" he asked.

Anna winced and nodded rapidly, a blush sprouting on her cheeks at her sudden outburst. She turned her back on him when he looked away, shoving her phone momentarily back in her pocket.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she whispered harshly to herself as she skipped over the snack section and grqbbed an apple quickly from the meager supplies they had and walked to the counter.

_I should have turned it off to save power. _

But she had been waiting on the off chance that Elsa would call her instead of the other way around.

_Guess that's what I get for playing the waiting game._

Anna pursed her lips and ducked her head when she reached the register, pushing the apple and water bottle forward. The exchange was quick and impersonal. The dollar and coins rustled together when she handed them over.

"Come again," the clerk said as she grabbed her items.

Anna blinked and twirled the apple in her hand before shooting the man a half-grin. "Thank you."

_Maybe I'll fall asleep on the bus again and land right back here._

The sunlight flared in her vision as she pushed open the door and walked right back into the traffic of Los Angeles. A wave of hot air blew over her and Anna let out a breath as she stood outside the convenience store.

"Okay," she mumbled to herself. The tiny parking lot was barren save for a car or two. She felt less self-conscious talking to herself now than she had earlier. She walked over to a curb and settled down, uncapping the water bottle and sipping from it. "First things first, figure out how to get home…"

_Obviously the obvious answer to that is to call Elsa before my phone dies._

The thought wormed its way down her back and made her curl her toes deeper into her shoes. Goosebumps crawled up her skin despite the hot sun on her shoulders. Anna pursed her lips and bit into her apple, teeth sinking roughly into the slightly overripe fruit. She chewed absentmindedly as her hand slipped down and fished out her cell phone.

The sunlight shone on the plastic, blinding her for a second and making her wince. She blinked a few times and her eyes honed in on Elsa's smiling face again.

Anna swallowed, a shiver racing down her spine. Something twisted in her stomach, coiling tightly and crawling up her chest slowly. She almost didn't want to flick the lock screen, but her sister's joyful expression was uncomfortable to look at.

She stared at her phone, frowning. Her thumb hovered over the screen. Should she call Elsa?

Anna grit her teeth and all but punched the number of Elsa's cell into her phone. She whipped it to her ear and hissed, "This is so stupid of course I should call her, I'm _lost _for fuck's sake."

Her stomach turned as the dial began to ring. She hoped Elsa wouldn't be mad.

Even though she had never been to LA in her entire life until now, the feeling that welled in her chest—a deep, aching loneliness—felt all too familiar.

She sighed and stared down at her hands, at the minute nick scars that littered her knuckles.

"Feels like I've been here before."

The hot sun bore down on her back and she smelled asphalt again on her nose. Cars zipped past and she listened to the sound of people walking by and the traffic around her. She bit into her apple again and again as she waited.

Her stomach twisted and a pang hit her in the chest. That familiar feeling hung over her. The phone rang three times before she heard a click.

_What if I just get her voicemail?_

It wouldn't be the first time.

There was static and then the sound of a keyboard before everything quieted around her. Anna tensed, the stillness unsettling.

"Anna?"

She let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Her older sister sounded confused. Not curt or disengaged like she had feared. It gave her the bit of courage she needed to push forward.

Anna cleared her throat. "Hey, Elsa, are you busy?"

"Anna, I'm currently—"

Her breath hitched and her body was already tensing for the inevitable rejection. The leftover apple core slipped from her hand. Elsa must have heard her because there was a sudden pause on the other line. Anna dug her tooth into her bottom lip to keep from blabbering. She didn't have to be next to her sister know she was frowning.

"Well," Elsa continued softly and Anna's fingers twitched at the exhaustion in her sister's voice. "I was about to head out for a quick bite to eat. What did you need?"

_What did you need?_

Anna bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted copper on her tongue. She stared down at her nails and played with the tip of one as she said, "I was wondering," slowly because she could feel that horrible—and disgustingly familiar—tension seeping into her skin. "If you could come and pick me up."

A sudden vertigo washed over her and she reeled as her mind played backwards. She wasn't under the bright sunshine of Los Angeles's streets anymore, but sitting on a curb outside her old middle school, listening to the rain pound on the grounds as she waited, skateboard tucked at her side.

"P-pick you up? What do you mean?"

Anna blinked several times, the edges of her eyes slightly more wet than usual. She wiped her brow and felt sweat on her forehead. It helped her remember that she wasn't back home in Pennsylvania.

"Anna, where _are _you?" Elsa's voice hardened and Anna swallowed at the edge that slipped into it. "You're at home right? Tell me this isn't another prank of yours.

Anger flashed in her blood. Anna gritted her teeth and grumbled, "No this isn't a prank. I haven't pranked anyone in years Elsa." _I wasn't the pranking type anyway, but apparently I'm the only one who thought that._

"If this is about this morning," Elsa continued, "then, look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean—"

_"Elsa,"_ Anna cut her sister off with a hiss. The other line went silent. She wanted to kick herself in the gut for her own interruption, but that feeling of something crawling along her skin was incredibly off putting. _Great job dork. You've gone and upset her anyway._ Her sister's face flashed in her mind's eyes, pale with shadows under her eyes and hair unkempt.

Not glowing with a smile and a candy kiss on her cheek.

Anna ran a hand through her hair and huffed, words starting to spill from her lips. "Okay, look. I'm lost right now. I took the bus and fell asleep during the drive. I was going to check out the campus, but—"

"You're _what?! _Where are you and what you have been up to?"

Anna jumped, eyes widening. She blinked several times. A mixture of emotions coiled inside her. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at Elsa asking her what she'd been doing as if she was still a teenager or to...

"God, Anna, tell me you at least have some water with you. This heat has been causing strokes for people!"

Something fluttered in her chest and she suddenly found her tongue was thick and dry; clumsy. The redhead laughed nervously and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. A strange mixture of guilt, anxiety, and elation bubbled inside her. She had managed to worry her older sister after all, but Elsa sounded worried _for _her.

It wasn't something she was used to.

"Anna?"

Anna's shoulders twitched. She cleared her throat and hurriedly said, "I-I'm here! Sorry! Sorry, I just, uh," her free hand knocked against her water bottle and she glanced at it before picking it up and brandishing it as if Elsa could see. "I do have water! I bought some at a 7/11!"

There was a heavy sigh on the other line and she couldn't tell if it was from exasperation or relief. Anna messed with the plastic wrapping along the bottle and chewed on her bottom lip.

She _hated _causing Elsa stress. Absolutely despised it. And ever since moving in with her older sister that had been all she'd been doing to Elsa. Even if they had only spent a few days together so far.

_"It's not her fault."_

Anna swallowed down the bite and guilt rising up her windpipe. It tasted foul and the hot air made her stomach roll with nausea. Suddenly, she wished she could see her sister's face.

"Anna, tell me where you are. I'll—"

"I'm sorry."

"—get—wait, what?"

Anna blinked. She felt heat all over her body. Her lips were dry and when she licked them, they cracked under her tongue. The back of her neck was burning from the sun's rays and a flush that traveled down her spine. The soles of her shoes were warm from walking around for a long while now. Again, her eyes were wet. Wetter than usual.

Anna sniffed and then let out a shuddering breath. Fatigue seeped into her bones. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Elsa was silent.

The redhead swallowed and clutched one of her braids. "I didn't mean to get lost. I was, uh," she cursed her stumbling and stuttering, "tired." Elsa's breath hitched on the other line and she wanted to kick herself again. Anna blinked a few more times. _God, this is so stupid. We're going back and running around in circles by this point. _"I really was just going to check out the campus." She inhaled, exhaled, and sagged on the curb.

She wished she was home.

A home that included Elsa.

"I'm sorry for being so upset last night and I know that I've been acting...weird since I got here."

The silence continued. She dug her nails into her phone. Her stomach was in knots, continuously twisting as the time stretched between them. The thick, tense atmosphere that seemed to follow her and her sister was suffocating.

_Say something. Please._

Elsa inhaled softly. Anna perked up, her own breath catching in her chest.

"You fell asleep on the bus because you were tired…"

It was such an odd way to word it. It was an _obvious _way to word it. Of course she had fallen asleep on the bus because she was tired. That was the way human nature worked. Her body had been running on comparatively disruptive sleep. The feel and sound of the bus under her feet had lulled her into a doze until she couldn't remember anything after closing her eyes.

And yet…

There was something in Elsa's voice that stopped her from making a short remark; stopped her from saying, "Yes, pay attention," or, "Of course. That's kind of what bodies do when they don't have energy."

"You were tired," Elsa whispered.

Her sister's voice was distant. The wall between them was still there. She was still miles from wherever Elsa was. It wasn't even a physical distance that she ached to cross. She squeezed her shoes together. Her lips trembled. But there was _something _in her older sister's words. Something that made her heart pound in her rib cage. It sounded as if her sister had come to a conclusion of sorts. Anna felt a tingle travel down her spine.

The image of Elsa's smiling face flashed in her mind's eye again.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you…"

_Oh, Elsa._

Her vision blurred.

Anna's expression softened and she leaned her head closer to her phone. Her lips twitched. A tiny smile curled on her mouth. "Y-yeah," she admitted, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "S-sorry, about," she gestured uselessly, "all this."

Elsa sighed again and when she spoke once more, her voice was closer. As if she had pressed her cell tighter to her ear. "No, that's alright. You don't have to apologize. Jet lag from the plane I guess." There was a short pause before her sister continued, stuttering, "You...you said you had water right? You've drank plenty by now right?"

_She __**is **__worried about me._

Anna released the breath she'd been holding quietly and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. The water bottle crinkled between her body and the fabric of her jeans was rough against her skin. It scratched her chin, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm okay for now." She giggled and played with the end of a braid, eyes glazing over. "You know me, I'm resourceful. I did actually remember to bring cash with me this time. Since I figured I'd be out for a while."

Elsa laughed, once, and the sound was so foreign to Anna's ears she almost did a double take. It sent chills down her spine. "Yes, I distinctly remember you knowing what to do at odd hours in the day," her sister said, voice soft and light.

_You do? _

She so badly wanted to ask, but the possibility of saying the wrong thing—and she had a terrible habit of not filtering her words—stopped her from doing so.

Anna felt warmth bloom in her cheeks and down in her chest. She played with a loose thread on her jeans. "I'm sorry for interrupting you at work."

"It's fine. Like I said, I was going for a quick bite to eat anyway," Elsa said and Anna swore she heard the faintest hint of a smile in her sister's voice.

She frowned, burying her nose between her knees. "Sorry for keeping you from that lunch break."

"It's fine," Elsa whispered and the lightness was still there in her voice. "You don't have to keep apologizing. What's with you?"

The guilt burned her.

Anna bit down on her tongue. Her muscles tensed and she breathed faster against her legs. "It's just you've been so busy these past few days." She scrunched up her face. "Past few weeks I bet, actually."

There was a pause on the other line. Then, Elsa sighed and the exhaustion was back. "Don't worry about that."

_She's not telling me._

It hit her in the gut.

Anna swallowed thickly. Her fingers itched. She wanted to pry something apart.

"Did you sleep well?"

And there she went with her habit of letting words slip. Anna sorely wished she could twist her own leg and kick herself in the rear. Elsa tried to cover up her sharp inhale, but the redhead had already heard it. She frowned and her lips turned downward.

"That's a no right?"

"I—"

"Elsa," Anna started, "I know you have this whole thing about work." Did she? The thought coiled tightly in her mind. "But you've got to get some sleep."

"I've gotten enough rest this week." Her sister's response was clipped. Her walls were coming back up again. Anna could hear the door shutting.

"You were dead on your feet when I arrived," Anna pointed out. It sounded petulant to her ears, but damn it she had a point! She wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Anna—"

She felt like it though.

"I'm just worried about you," Anna whispered.

The line went silent.

Cars drove by, their tires screeching against the asphalt. The smell of smog rose into her nostrils. The heat was noticeable again. It draped over the skin of her bare arms and made a drop of sweat roll down the nape of her neck. Her eyes stung. Her vision blurred again.

Her words hung in the open air, in the tense atmosphere that seemed to permeate and follow them wherever they were.

A shuddering breath against her ear brought the vague recollection of frosty air on a winter morning.

"Oh, _Anna_."

Anna inhaled sharply, a strange mixture of cold and heat seizing her body. Her cheeks warmed at the way Elsa whispered her name and yet a nauseating chill grabbed a hold of her.

"I didn't mean to—I mean, I'm sorry for w-worrying you, but I..."

And just like that, she heard her older sister again. A smile teased at the edge of Anna's lips. She shut her eyes and leaned her head on her knees, a giggle bubbling in her chest.

"You're laughing at me," Elsa said, huffing.

Anna bit her lip. "I'm not," she said. She tried to keep the teasing edge from her voice. She knew her sister was opening her mouth to retort. "Did you get something to eat?"

Elsa spluttered on the other end, obviously surprised at being cut off. "I-I...what? Er..." The redhead heard something crinkle over the phone. "Uh, yes. I got something from the vending machine. It's—"

"Chocolate," Anna said without thinking.

"Huh?"

She felt breathless all of a sudden.

"You bought a chocolate bar."

"Yes," Elsa mumbled and her older sister sounded equally breathless. "I—"

"Love chocolate."

She heard a hitch of breath. Anna felt the words catch in her throat. Her heart pounded in her rib cage. It roared in her ears. The sun beat down on her and she gripped her phone so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Y-yeah," Elsa admitted. The redhead blinked a few times, trying to dry her eyes. "Did you get something to eat too?"

"Mhm," Anna hummed. She picked up her apple core and swung it between her fingers. "Apple." She narrowed eyes playfully. "Unlike Miss Slim and Blonde here, some of us have to watch our figure."

Elsa snorted. "You have the metabolism of a jackrabbit."

Anna snorted. Laughed. Giggled really.

The sun felt less harsh on her skin.

She heard a crunch on the other end and then a soft, contented sigh.

_She still likes chocolate._

Anna tilted her head up and stared at the sky. It was slowly turning orange and pink. She tried to swallow down the lump in her throat, but it just bobbed up and down.

She felt close to Elsa, even as she sat on the curb in front of a quiet convenience store while Elsa was at her workplace, surrounded by others typing away at their desks, having coffee, or speaking with other coworkers.

But Elsa wasn't doing any of that.

Elsa had picked up her phone. It hadn't gone to her voicemail. Elsa—her older sister who she didn't really know—had picked up her phone and was speaking to her.

They felt closer.

They weren't talking right now, but they felt closer.

It was the third day since she had arrived in sunny, smoggy Los Angeles and finally, they felt _closer!_

The buzz next to her made her jump.

Anna tore her phone from her head and stared at the screen. The warning message that her battery was at five percent stared back at her.

_Crap I forgot this thing was dying!_

Anna scrambled with her phone, jaw dropping when she saw the call had ended.

"And you made me hang up on Elsa!" she whined, furiously redialing her sister's number. "Of all the stupid times," Anna growled, "for something to interrupt us."

The phone had barely rung once before she heard a click.

"Elsa, sorry about that, I—"

"Are you okay?"

Anna blinked, stilling. There was an edge to her sister's voice. Something almost frantic even when it was still soft. "Yeah," Anna mumbled, a faint smile on her lips. "I'm okay."

A sigh caressed her ear. "I'm glad."

The sun was starting to set.

"Just my phone is dying," Anna chuckled.

"Oh, then I'm—what?"

Anna stiffened. Elsa's voice faded somewhat.

"I—no, sir. I wasn't—" She heard the sound of ruffling, but could only pick out the words "my sister," and "break." She guessed Elsa had clamped her hand over the phone.

Anna blinked and drew her knees in tighter. "Elsa?" she started slowly. Her stomach twisted as she continued to hear muffled talking over the phone. "Hey, you there?"

Nothing.

The nauseating chill from before returned.

Anna dug her nails into her jeans. "Hey, Elsa, I—"

Then her sister was back again, speaking curtly over the phone. "I'm going to call Kristoff and ask him to pick you up."

It was such a rapid and startling change that it left her gaping like a fish. "I- wait, what? I thought you were going to come get me."

"Anna, I can't." The exasperation was in the blonde's voice again. "I have work I need to get back to. And now my boss saw me being distracted so I can't come."

Anna clamped her jaw shut.

_How many times am I going to be back in the spot?_

"What street are you on?"

Elsa's voice was unfathomably polite. Not at all like the light and soft tone it had been earlier.

Anna blinked. She turned her head to stare at the street sign. Within her vision she caught a glimpse of the setting sun.

"I'm—"

The conversation was a blur to her after that.

Elsa mumbled a quick goodbye before she hung up.

* * *

The honk of a horn made her look up.

Anna blinked and inhaled sharply when she saw a familiar minivan park in front of the convenience store. She pocketed her phone and stood up, brushing her jeans as a blonde head poked out.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Kristoff said, looking her up and down. She laughed once and gave him a half-wave, a sheepish smile on her face. He frowned, eyes narrowing. She stiffened, wondering if he had noticed the tear tracks. "You're probably going to need a shower when we get back."

Anna balked and glared at him, lower lip jutting out in a pout. "I don't think I stink." She angled her head and tried to take a whiff of her shirt as discreetly as she could. Her nose wrinkled and she slumped a bit. "Not that much anyway," she mumbled.

Kristoff just smirked and unlocked the passenger, jerking his head towards it. "Get in."

Anna's expression softened and she smiled slightly. She grabbed her water bottle from the curb, chucking the apple core towards the trash can, and hopped into his car. Her smile widened when the heat of the sun died away under the perfect temperature of Kristoff's minivan.

"Thanks for this," Anna said, buckling her seat in.

"Don't mention it," Kristoff replied as he began to back out of the small parking lot and onto the street. "I owe Elsa a favor anyway."

Anna glanced at him, rolling her water bottle in her hands. Her brow furrowed and she bit her lip. "I thought you picking me up from the airport would have counted as repaying her."

"Well, think of that as repaying her fifty percent and this as repaying her the remaining amount." He stopped at a red light and grabbed a bottle, holding it out to her. "Thirsty? Yours is empty."

Anna made a face, but took it from him. "You didn't drink from it did you? Because that would be ew."

Kristoff snorted and shifted back into gear. "No, I only share my spit with Sven."

"Ew!"

He laughed and she gagged. Anna hesitantly untwisted the bottle and took a sip. Relief flowed through her at the taste of cool, fresh water. She downed half of it in a few gulps.

Anna sighed and sunk into her seat, shooting the blonde man a small smile. "Thanks again," she said and the entire day's frustration melted away.

He glanced at her, eyebrow quirked up at her tone. "Like I said, don't mention it." He shrugged and stared back at the road. "It's no big deal."

Anna hesitated before mumbling, "It is to me. My sister asked you to do something for her and you agreed." That Elsa had even gone to anyone for help was a marvel to her.

Kristoff frowned at her, but she looked out the window instead of meeting his gaze. Her chest ached and she absentmindedly fingered one of her braids.

"You and your sister really don't get along well do you?"

Anna jumped and whirled around to face him, teal eyes the size of dinner plates. "What? What makes you think that?" She glared at him, hands tightening into fist. "That's a huge assumption to make."

Especially considering that a while ago they _had _been.

Kristoff stared at her. Anna felt a lump rise in her throat.

"_What did you need?"_

She sagged and stared down at her hands. "Yeah," she admitted, feeling tears prick the edges of her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. _Don't cry in front of someone you don't know, you big baby._

"Why's that?" Kristoff asked, looking away from her. He didn't comment on the crack in her voice.

Anna chuckled and stared at the late evening sun. She could hear Elsa's laughter in her ears as she pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek, cherry and snow on her tongue.

She could hear the remnants of her sister's gentle voice as she guessed correctly that her sister still loved chocolate.

She could hear the walls coming back up as their conversation ended, heard the door click shut.

The ache in her chest deepened.

"Well, I'm not exactly winning any awards for best little sister of the year."

* * *

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_


	5. Ships in the Night (I) - Mat Kearney

**A/N: **I'd like to apologize for the severe delay between chapters. If you haven't read my other story or checked out my tumblr, then let me just state I had an incredibly hellish semester. It drastically cut down on my writing time and for that I apologize. However, I can safely say, updates should pick up a bit by now. I'm on my vacation and the next semester doesn't seem quite as daunting.

Thank you all for continuing to express interest in this story. I do read your reviews and I try to keep up as well as I can. We still have sometime before the major angst sets so enjoy this lighter chapter until then!

* * *

_Feels like we're learning this out on our own_

* * *

"What makes you say that?"

It didn't come immediately after her confession. In fact, Kristoff only said it just as they were turning onto the street that led back to the apartment complex. Anna jerked her head from the window. She blinked several times at him, but he continued to stare straight ahead.

"Excuse me?" she asked, brow furrowing. _What the hell is he talking about?_

He glanced to her as he flicked on his turn signal. "I said, what makes you say that?"

Anna's frown deepened. "No, I got that." She shifted higher in her seat. Her fingers itched to fiddle with something. "I mean, what are you talking about?" She threw a sidelong look out the window. The complex was within view and she could see several lights on. "Just a few minutes ago we weren't talking about anything."

A flush of heat ran through her when Kristoff shot her a raised eyebrow.

"Er," Anna started, grabbing one of her braids, "I didn't mean it like that." His eyebrow quirked higher and she felt the flush spread on her cheeks. "Wait, I'm going in circles. What were you asking me again?"

Kristoff turned onto the parking lot while saying, "I was asking you about you and your sister." He settled his van into a space and turned off the engine before fixing her with a look. "I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck, "it's not really my business to pry, but I- well, I got a lot of brothers and sisters, so it's just strange to hear something like that to me."

Anna laughed and unbuckled her belt, grabbing her empty water bottle. She avoided his gaze, feeling the nape of her neck flush. "I don't think it's that strange," she mumbled. Beside her, Kristoff unlocked the car door. "Lots of siblings don't get along," Anna explained, sliding out of his minivan.

"Yeah, but I've never met anyone who talks about their relationship like you do with your sister."

Anna gritted her teeth. "Like I said, I'm not winning any awards for 'Best Little Sister.'"

She looked over her shoulder at Kristoff, who was still in the driver's seat. He frowned at her. "You don't seem that bad to me Anna."

She blinked. When Kristoff continued to frown at her, she looked down at her shoes and shrugged. "Maybe." Before he could question her further, she lifted her face and grinned. "It could be worse! Elsa could have completely rejected my desire to live with her! But hey, it's not all that bad."

_Though I was betting she would._

Kristoff snorted. "She's not completely heartless."

Anna stared down at the cement underneath her feet. Her lips twitched and she fingered her phone in her pocket. "Yeah, she's not." Warmth bloomed in her chest at the memory of Elsa's smile.

_I'm the one that kind of fucked up._

She shoved the thought away and looked up at him, noting he hadn't moved from his spot. "You coming big guy?"

He shot her an incredulous look at her nickname and she giggled. Kristoff smirked slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually I have to head to work."

Anna blinked and glanced at her watch. "This late?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. "Yeah, I got stuck with the night shift."

Anna frowned and glanced over her shoulder. "What about Sven?" Her stomach twisted at the thought of the injured puppy alone for so long. She looked over at Kristoff in time to see him shake his head.

"Getting pupsitted by a neighbor," he explained.

"Oh? Who?"

"Aurora Briars." He jerked his chin up and Anna followed his gaze to the apartment. "Lives on the same floor as us. Kind of surprised she took the job."

"Why? Not a puppy person?" she quipped, eyebrows rising.

"You'll understand if you ever meet her," Kristoff said. "Anyway, I'll see you lat—"

Anna grabbed the car door and leaned forward. "You sure everything's going to be fine with Sven?" He stared, surprise flashing across his face. She rushed to explain, cheeks flushing. "I mean, uh, you said she's not a dog person. Well, I kind of am! I like dogs. Love dogs. And since you've been helping me out since I got here and everything, I could...well if you're worried about Sven. Elsa's not going to be back for a while so I could, uh—"

Kristoff's sudden snort made her stop. Anna stiffened, shoulders tensing. She clamped her mouth shut as he laughed. The blush on her cheeks traveled down the back of her neck.

When he finally calmed down, he gave her a half-smirk. "You don't have to worry. Aurora wasn't happy about the deal, but she won't turn down an animal in need. She's a good person like that."

"O-oh?" Anna stared, wide-eyed, before catching herelf. She twitched and then nodded, glancing away. "I mean, yeah, of course! Of course she is! I'm sure she's a nice person. Sounds like it." The redhead cupped her fingers and coughed once. "Just, if you ever need another dog sitter..." She trailed off and shrugged, smiling awkwardly at him.

Kristoff's lips quirked up higher. "Right," he said. Then he jerked his chin to the car door, "Anyway, you mind?"

"Huh?" Realization flashed across Anna's face. "Oh. Oh! Yeah—I mean no, of course not!" She jumped forward and slammed the door closed, stepping back as he revved the ignition. Kristoff gave her a single wave and she returned it with a small, hurried one of her own.

She watched him drive off, clasping her hands behind her back. When he disappeared into the late traffic of LA's streets, she stood there for longer. The evening sun disappeared behind the surrounding apartments. Anna tilted her head and stared at the beams peeking out from over the rooftops, rocking back and forth on her heels.

_I should head inside and leave Elsa a message._

A sigh escaped her lips and she slumped forward. "She's probably not going to be home until really late tonight again," Anna mumbled. She turned around, scratching her cheek as she looked up at the apartment complex. It looked disturbingly empty. She huffed at her fringe and began to walk inside.

"Dinner by myself again."

She threw her water bottle into the nearest trash bin and her ears rung from the sound of it clunking to the bottom.

* * *

Anna gritted her teeth. Her face was flushed and her right hand held fast to the hand railing. "I don't remember the stairs being _this _long," she growled. She had opted to walk instead of taking the elevator. Her and Elsa didn't live high up so she had figured it would be alright. But...

Regret burned as much as her knee did.

Anna stopped mid step and looked up. She only had several more steps to take, but it felt so much _longer. _She inhaled deeply and slouched. "Fuck, I'm out of shape," Anna groaned, shutting her eyes. "I need to start exercising." She brushed her bangs back, feeling sweat coat her fingers. Another glance upwards made her sigh. "Or eat less sugary goodness."

_Which isn't going to happen any time soon if I know me. Ugh, why do donuts have to taste so good?_

Squaring her shoulders, Anna heaved herself up the last several steps. She ignored the pain pulsing in her leg and let out a tiny whoop. "At last! Destination reached! No more stairs!" Anna turned on her heel and began to skip backwards, sticking her tongue out at the steps. "No more hallucinating that I'm almost there! No more sweating." She grinned and whirled around, teal eyes sparkling. "Goodbye foul passageway—!"

Her face smacked into something soft, yet firm.

Anna flailed her arms, her feet giving way from under her. She heard a grunt before her world toppled over. Anna flopped to her rear and the back of her head smacked against the floor. "Aw, fuck!" She groaned and rubbed her skull, blinking away the sharp pain. "Hey, do you think you could watch where you're going—"

Her eyes landed on a pair of long legs.

Anna went rigid.

_Wait is that—_

"Excuse me? You're the one who bumped into _me."_

_Oh crap, it __**is.**_

Anna jerked her head up, mouth open. The same blonde from the convenience store glared down at her. She was dressed in a prim, white shirt, briefly reminding Anna of the coffee she spilled on her the other day. A long dark skirt flourished around her slim legs and Anna couldn't help but notice the vibrant red lipstick over full lips. She looked the picture of elegance and stature. Among other things, Anna's brain told her as her eyes ducked down to the woman's legs. _Damn._

Except her face was currently contorted into an annoyed frown.

Anna scrambled to her feet, a nervous grin splitting her cheeks. "Oh, hey! Hey, uh," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sorry for bumping into you again. I got distracted by the stairs." Anna jerked her thumb over her shoulder, laughing. "So many of them you know? Kept wondering when..."

She trailed off as the blonde slowly arched a thin eyebrow at her.

Anna swallowed and dropped her hand, wiping her palms on her jeans. "Um, sorry again," she mumbled, cheeks pink, "for bumping into you." She stared at the other woman underneath her eyelashes, lips twitching into a crooked grin. "I just moved here."

The blonde huffed slightly, drawing herself to her full height. "I could tell."

She held out her hand, a hopeful smile curling on her lips. "I'm Anna. Anna Arendelle."

The taller woman narrowed her eyes slightly before slipping her hand into Anna's. Her grip was firm and poised. "Aurora Briars," she said with a single shake.

_Woah, talk about Elsa-like. Is everyone in this damn building a stiff?_

A tiny pin prick of guilt lanced through her when she realized what she'd just called her sister.

Anna forced her smile wider and gently dropped Aurora's hand. "You're the gal dog sitting Sven for Kristoff?"

Aurora blinked in surprise. "Yes, how did you know that?"

The redhead gestured behind her. "He dropped me off just before heading to work. When I asked about Sven, he said you were sitting for him."

Some of the stiffness seemed to leave Aurora. Her shoulders relaxed and she returned Anna's nervous smile with a small smirk. "I am. I owe him a favor after he graciously fixed a plumbing issue I had with my sink." Then, Aurora's smirk softened and she folded her arms. "That and I couldn't just say no when he looked so awkward asking me."

At the sight of the friendlier smile, Anna felt the tension in the atmosphere drop. She straightened, beaming. "Oh? I didn't take him for being shy." Aurora laughed and Anna's ears tingled. Her smile grew.

"Don't let Mister Buff and Gruff fool you," the blonde said, white teeth flashing. "He's more of a puppy than the actual pup."

"Is that what convinced you even though you're not a dog person?" Anna asked. Aurora's eyebrow shot back up and she clamped her mouth shut. A bright red flush bloomed on Anna's cheeks and descended down her neck.

"Do I not look like a dog person?" Aurora asked.

"No." Anna almost smacked herself and hurriedly added, "I mean yes! I mean, what I _meant _to say is that you don't look like an animal person!"

Aurora hummed and her eyes fell to half-mast. The redhead felt her cheeks darken.

"I actually like animals quite a bit," she said smoothly, eyes glinting.

_Today is __**not **__my day._

Anna looked around, her fingers beginning to twitch and flex as she stammered, "Er, you just look like you've never touched an animal in your life." She wanted to bite down on her tongue. "N-not that that's a _bad _thing. You just look really clean and proper. Which is good! My s-sister is like—"

A laugh snapped her attention from a scratch on the wall.

Anna gaped as Aurora covered her mouth with one hand, blue eyes twinkling.

"My, my, my." The older woman dropped her hand and smirked. "You remind me of a bird my aunt used to have."

Anna frowned and tilted her head. _Wait, what? Is that a good thing?_

But instead of clarifying, Aurora checked her watch. She pursed her lips. "If you'll excuse me, little robin, I have to be going. Sven's not going to be asleep for long and I need to buy some emergency puppy food."

"Oh, uh, sure," Anna said, stepping aside as the blonde moved past her.

Aurora stopped a few steps down however and smiled over her shoulder. "It was a pleasure meeting you Anna. I have to say, you make a better second impression."

Anna beamed, waving on instinct. "It was nice meeting you again too!"

However, when the blonde had turned out of sight, she stopped and her hand dropped.

"Wait, what?"

She blinked several times.

_That was a compliment right?_

Anna bit a fingernail, brow furrowing.

_Little robin._

Warmth flooded her cheeks.

_I think so._

The redhead curled her fingers into a tiny fist, heart beating quickly.

_Not only did sex-on-legs turn out to be kind of really sweet, but I think I just made a new friend! Maybe. Sort of. I'm counting it._

A grin spread on her face. Excitement flowed through her muscles. She spun on her foot and bounded down the rest of the hallway to Elsa's apartment. She hummed as she unlocked the door and pushed it open, eyes bright.

"I'm home!" she called.

There was a solid second where Anna stood halfway between the threshold and inside the apartment. Her eyes flicked over the living room, searching hopefully for any sight that someone else was there besides her. Her gaze landed on the coffee table, the kitchen archway, and the television set before she smacked her forehead.

"I have _got _to stop talking to myself," Anna grumbled. "Of course Elsa wouldn't be back before me." Her ears pinked and she rubbed a small circle into her brow. "She already told you Anna. She has a lot of work to do." Anna sighed and shut the door behind her. She kicked off her sneakers, tucking them neatly next to the door frame. A smile briefly lit her face when she noticed a pair of slippers situated along the wall. _Oh, cute. I didn't think Elsa would have fuzzy slippers. _Anna giggled once and straightened. "Figures she would have two pairs of shoes to wear though. I'll bet she has heels specifically for work."

It would be just like her older sister.

"Agenda books, post-it's, and clothes for different activities," Anna recounted. She nudged the shoes with her toe, expression softening. "Elsa hated it when she wasn't prepared for every little thing." Then, the smile vanished from her face. Anna frowned and scooped up a shoe. She flipped it over and traced her thumb along a sole. "Huh," her lips curled downward, "you don't look like you've see much action before, little fella."

The inside was soft to the touch, but not the kind that proved hours of being worn. Anna's frown deepened as she pinched the heel between two fingers and bent it. "Still stiff." She glanced at the other shoe. "What are you two even doing out here in the hallway? Shouldn't Elsa keep you next to the bed?"

_Unless Elsa really doesn't wear them often so she just leaves them here for convenience._

Anna's stomach twisted. She looked up at the living room clock, worry pinching her insides when she saw it was a quarter past seven. She blew at her fringe and gently set the slipper back down. "Well hopefully you two will see some action tonight."

After making sure Elsa's shoes—as well as her sneakers—were propped up tidily against the wall, Anna turned and dragged her feet to the couch. She flopped onto it and groaned. Her knee throbbed, reminding her how much she had walked today. "Ugh." Anna huffed and rolled over, reaching down and rubbing the bone. The skin under her fingertips felt warm and the pain traveled up and down her leg. "Right, right. I know, I'm going. I'm getting up." She hissed and pushed herself off the couch, stumbling to her bedroom.

Anna flicked the switch and smiled slightly as light flooded her tiny space. She glanced around. "Okay, where did I put my charger and pills? Ooh, right! Drawers." Her knee pulsed as she limped to her dresser and rifled through them. "Aha! Found you!"

She plugged in the cord to her dead phone and left it by the wall, shaking her pills.

"One's more than enough," Anna grumbled as she limped to the kitchen.

She rummaged through the refrigerator, sighing happily as she pulled out a water bottle. "LA heat gives you a new appreciation for water." Anna took a large sip before unscrewing her medication. She made a face at the pill in her palm. "Ugh, I hate how meds taste."

Her mother had never managed to get her to stay still at first to take anything. Everything tasted horrible.

"Bottoms up." She threw her head back and swallowed her medication with a grunt. Her face contorted as she quickly sipped her water. "Ew, ew, ew! I swear everything taste like they've been rolled in chalk and disinfectant." Huffing, Anna closed the refrigerator and began to prep herself a quick ice pack.

Several minutes later and she was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels as she pressed a cold towel to her knee gently. Besides the murmur coming from the television, the apartment was quiet.

Anna squirmed in her seat. She glanced down at her wristwatch, but the hands hadn't really changed since she checked it minutes ago. She rubbed the ice pack, brow furrowing. "Hurry up and make it better." She ran a hand through her hair. Dried sweat clung to the strawberry-blonde roots. Anna grimaced. "I'd like to take a shower and not stink anymore."

A laugh track came from the television.

Anna shot the show a look. "Oh, haha. Very funny." She lifted the ice pack and gently, using just the tips of her fingers, rubbed her knee. The lingering burn had vanished and Anna stretched it out to find out it was only slightly stiff. She sighed, relieved, and stood up, turning off the television.

The floorboards creaked underfoot as she moved between her room and the bathroom, a bundle of clothes and a towel under her arm now.

"A nice cool shower to soak off the grime, text Rapunzel, and—"

Anna paused, something catching her peripheral vision.

Elsa's door stared back at her.

She grimaced.

It was solid white.

She remembered a time when their father had painted their treehouse white.

_But it had snowflakes. Made out of triangles and squares. Hexagons. Blue and purple ones._

"You look so boring," she mumbled.

Embarrassment and a twinge of guilt slid down her spine.

Anna glanced down the hallway, ears pricked. The sound of traffic was distant, but other than that, everything remained silent. She nibbled on her lower lip. _Doesn't seem as if Elsa's going to be back anytime soon so I guess dinner can wait._

How long it would wait, Anna didn't linger on.

* * *

The cold shower and feeling of cleanliness lightened her mood.

Anna slipped into her bedroom with a grin, towel around her neck and clothes changed. She patted her hair dry and began braiding it as she walked to her closet, humming.

"Okay, second order of business!" She scurried over to her duffel bag in the corner with an excited grin. "Check on my baby," Anna giggled as she unzipped her bag and pulled out a smaller one from inside.

The small, black shoulder bag contained the most personal—and _expensive_—possession she had brought from New York. She had spent over a year saving up for it and when time had come for her to hop onto the flight for Los Angeles, she hadn't thought once of leaving it behind.

"Hello girl," Anna crooned, blue-green eyes sparkling as she slipped her fingers into the bag and pulled out a sleek, dark camera. "I'm sorry for leaving you in there for so long, but I had to get settled in first." She stood up, grabbing her case, and sat down on her bed.

The camera had been promised as a gift from her aunt and uncle when she expressed an interest in majoring in photography. But true to her nature, she had told them she would save up for it herself.

It had been the _one_ thing she had pushed herself to get aside of the plane tickets.

Anna hummed as she ran a silk handkerchief over the sides. "Soon we're going to be exploring all the places LA has to offer. Lots of sights to see." She brushed her thumb over the rim of the lens.

Pictures had a habit of staying.

"_It'll only be for two weeks."_

Suddenly, the phantom brush of her mother's hand against her cheek made her pause.

Anna blinked rapidly, looking around and brought her camera to her chest. Goosebumps rose on her skin despite the warmth in the air. She blew at her fringe and shook her head.

"I'm getting overly sentimental," she mumbled.

Her stomach growled viciously.

"And hungry."

Anna pouted. She placed her camera back, running her fingers over the top once more, before setting it on her bed. She grabbed her phone, sent a quick text to Rapunzel—_"I'm doing okay. I met one of my neighbors!"_—and headed out into the kitchen.

"I think it's okay to start dinner now." A quick glance at the living room clock told her it was nearing nine. Anna ran a hand through her hair, frowning. _Maybe Elsa will finish up sooner tonight. When I called her she did sound worried..._

Was it alright for her to hope?

Her stomach growled again and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to do it. I'm starting dinner," Anna said, sliding into the kitchen. "I can always reheat it anyway."

Her resolve strengthened when her eyes landed on the sweet potatoes she had bought. Anna grinned, grabbing them and some vegetables. She nabbed a quick apple to stave off her hunger while she cooked.

The apartment began to flood with the aroma of caramelized sweet potatoes. The sound of vegetables sizzling drowned out the honking and rushing of cars. Anna munched on her apple as she flitted to and fro, nudging asparagus, bell peppers, zucchini, and cauliflower.

All the while, she kept looking over her shoulder at the clock, counting the minutes.

Through the window over the kitchen counter, she watched the sky darken. The only traces of light were opposing apartment windows and street lamps.

* * *

"Join us in Hawaii," Anna muttered as she flipped through the magazine. She stared down balefully at the family of five sitting at a beach patio. "Bring all your loved ones for a wonderful getaway. Enjoy the sun and ocean waves, yeah, yeah." She shoved the magazine to the side, pouting.

She had found the damn thing in one of the coffee table drawers and had flipped through it out of boredom. At first she had tried watching television, but nothing had piqued her interest. So she'd taken to reading, idly wondering what a beach vacation would be like.

It had been a mistake looking through it and seeing all the happy families.

Anna's lips curled down farther.

Dinner had been plated and then wrapped in foil.

Elsa still hadn't returned.

Anna sighed heavily, the irritation leaving her body.

"I should have just made servings for one," she whispered.

A soft click made her jump.

Anna whirled her head around as the door opened.

_Oh! Is that—?!_

Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw blonde hair.

_It is!_

Elsa slipped through, eyes closed and hair slightly disheveled. A wave of deja vu washed over Anna as she took in her sister's appearance. Her work vest was wrinkled at the shoulders again and her shirt's collar had obviously been tugged on one too many times. Her sister closed the door without opening her eyes. When it shut, a heavy sigh escaped Elsa's lips and her whole body sagged.

Anna frowned, clutching the magazine tightly in her grasp. She moved to get up, but stopped when Elsa leaned against the door.

"Thank god it's quiet," her sister whispered.

_Oh,_ she realized. The redhead slumped in her seat, trying to work around her tongue. _She hasn't noticed me yet. Probably expected me to be in bed by now. _Quietly, she rose from the couch, placing the magazine down on the sofa.

Elsa turned around just as Anna said, "Welcome back."

Elsa shrieked. Her sister's eyes flew open, blue flashing in shock and fear. She jumped back, a hand pressing to her chest as her back hit the door. "Ouch! I—Anna?!"

Anna's heart skipped a beat when their eyes finally connected. Her lips twitched into a half-smile and she curled her fingers. "Hi."

Elsa stared at her for a moment, eyes still wide, chest heaving. Then she sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. "That's the second time you've scared me like that."

The redhead scuffed her toe against the hardwood floor, cheeks pinking. "Sorry. Didn't mean to."

Elsa just shook her head, muttering, "It's fine." Her brow furrowed. "What are you doing up anyway?" She glanced at her wristwatch. "It's—"

"Nearly midnight?" Elsa jerked her gaze back to her. Anna continued to smile awkwardly and shrugged. "I know. But I didn't feel like sleeping. I was waiting for you to get home."

Cold blue eyes stared into hers. Anna bit her lip. She felt a chill in the air despite the Californian summer heat. She gripped her shorts, feeling her smile waver.

At last Elsa looked away and walked over to the coffee table. "You didn't have to," she mumbled as she set her bag down. She began to remove her heels, wincing as she tugged. Anna looked at the slippers still situated near the door frame and then down at Elsa's feet. Her sister was rubbing over the sole of a stocking foot, face lined with tension.

Anna tugged on one of her braids, glancing to the kitchen. Their dinner had likely gone cold, but...

"I made sweet potatoes and sauteed veggies," she said softly.

Elsa looked up from slipping off her other heel. Surprise flashed across her face. Her lips parted, but no sound came. Her blue eyes rooted Anna to the spot and the redhead felt her heart thump distantly in her chest. The hair on the back of her neck rose.

"Sweet potatoes," Elsa whispered. Anna swallowed thickly and nodded. Her sister's eyes flicked from her to the kitchen. There was a terse moment. "I haven't had sweet potatoes in forever," Elsa mumbled absentmindedly.

Anna tugged on her braid again, staring down at her bare feet. "Uh, yeah. I figured you could use something...homely?" She opened her palms and held them out. "Thought an actual dinner after work would help. Plus, I just wanted—"

—_to do __**something **__for you—_

"—to make sure you had something decent to eat," she finished, lifting her eyes to stare at Elsa through short eyelashes.

Elsa hadn't turned back to look at her. She let out a breath through her nose, pinching her brow. "You didn't have to," she repeated. She opened her eyes and Anna stiffened at the unreadable look. Elsa watched her carefully, the faintest frown on her features. "You should be in bed."

Anna laughed, mentally cringing at how forced and high it came off. She averted her gaze, unable to stand the intense blue before her. Her eyes landed on the magazine, still open to the sunny beaches of Hawaii. A lump swelled in her throat at the sight of the family enjoying lunch on the white sands and ocean blue.

_All your loved ones and a wonderful getaway?_

In front of her, Elsa moved to the kitchen.

"I wanted to have dinner with you."

Anna wanted to snatch the words back as soon as they left her mouth.

They hung in the air, threading between the two.

She practically _felt _Elsa freeze. Her own muscles tensed and her mouth went dry.

Distantly, the sound of cars driving through street traffic reached her ears.

She stared at her toes, clutching the hem of her shirt. The clock ticked noisily.

_I can't take them back now. I don't even really want to._

"Anna."

A shiver ran down her spine. Anna looked up, bottom lip between her teeth. Elsa stood in the threshold between the kitchen and the living room, looking her up and down. Her shoulders were bunched up just under her ears and her knees locked together. Her older sister wrung her hands over and over and Anna marveled at how small Elsa seemed in her uniform.

Mere moments ago she hadn't even noticed Anna was in the same room as her.

Anna seized her chance.

"I know you're probably exhausted and that you really, really want to sleep. You probably have to get up early tomorrow too and I know—" her mind flashed to the white slippers "—I remember Mama saying you always used to sulk if anything messed up your routine." Elsa jerked her hands down, eyes flashing. Anna flushed and hurriedly added, "Not that that's a bad thing, but I just, uh—"

Elsa's short sigh cut her off.

Anna clamped her mouth shut.

Her older sister straightened and pressed down her jacket. "Anna, I get it. You don't have to ramble."

"Oh." She resisted the urge to deflate. Instead, the redhead fiddled with the end of her braid again. She turned sea-green eyes on Elsa, hopeful. "Right, so, uh, dinner?"

Elsa looked over her shoulder at the aluminum-wrapped plates. Anna watched as she inhaled slowly.

_Please say yes._

Her sister sighed and turned back to her, smiling slightly. Anna felt pulled to it. Her heart skipped another beat.

"It smells good."

She straightened. Anna bit her lip to stop the grin that threatened to overtake her face.

Elsa lifted up a covered plate and frowned at her. "Uh, we should heat these up again, shouldn't we?"

Anna laughed, relieved it didn't sound as forced. "Unless you're as fine with a cold dinner as you are with cold weather, then yeah."

Elsa grimaced and moved to the microwave, opening it while muttering, "Cold air feels nice. Cold food is just horrible though." Anna giggled and something fluttered in her chest when the blonde shot her a tired and amused smirk. "Get us something to drink would you?"

She nearly tripped over her feet in her rush to the refrigerator. "You've got water and more water," Anna said, pulling out two water bottles.

The microwave beeped as Elsa glanced at her. She arched an eyebrow, but the way her lips lifted up made the tension in the air thin. "Water it is Miss-need-to-keep-my-figure," her sister said. Anna made a face. Elsa's smirk widened. She paused the microwave and exchanged the plates.

Anna set the bottles down and frowned. "I should buy us something besides water." She closed the refrigerator. "And more food. We'll run out soon otherwise."

"So long as it's not mountains of Dew and ice cream sandwiches," Elsa piped as she balanced both dishes in her arms.

Anna snorted and took her seat. "I wasn't that bad."

Elsa paused, the dishes hovering over the table top. Her arms were stiff and Anna noticed the muscles of her throat bob up and down. Suddenly, the water bottles in her hands felt too cold.

Elsa nodded and Anna watched her bangs swish. "No," her sister mumbled. "I guess you weren't."

A tightness stirred underneath her sternum.

The blonde pulled out a chair and it scraped along the floor, the noise battering around in Anna's chest. She followed her sister quickly, movements jerky as she grabbed a chair and sat opposite of her. Elsa's lips twitched upwards and Anna returned it with a smile between a grimace and a beam.

The aluminum foil crinkled in the air and forks clinked against plates as they started.

"So how was work?"

It was the first conversation starter that came to her mind.

Elsa's eyes widened. Anna mentally kicked herself.

"Uh," the redhead began, spearing her asparagus, "you sounded really frustrated over the phone." She shrugged as Elsa slowly lifted a mash of potatoes. "I was curious," Anna said softly, ducking her head a bit.

Elsa was silent for a long moment before sighing heavily. Her body sagged in her seat.

"My boss has been driving the entire team down to the bone."

Anna perked up. Her sister munched on her dinner, brow creased. A fire truckblared in the distance. Anna unscrewed her bottle, blue-green eyes watching Elsa intensely. "Especially you?" she gambled.

Elsa paused. She swallowed and briefly met Anna's gaze. A tight-lipped smile wormed on her features. "Not...more so than anyone."

_Which means definitely more than anyone._

"We're short on people," Elsa went on. "We shouldn't be, given that I've heard we've received a lot of applications." She sighed and rubbed her temple. "But my boss...likes to consider himself a practical man. He'll find any way to avoid paying for more employees." Her hand closed tightly around her water bottle, jaw hardening. "Which means he likes to stretch teams around, having people cover jobs that aren't _exactly _out of their expertise, but isn't what we would be doing if we had a larger team for this project. Which is why I've been sitting at my desk, translating things into digital documents over and over again."

Elsa prodded her vegetables and Anna's stomach twisted at the clear exhaustion and frustration in her sister's eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek. "So basically you're doing...grunt work?" Some of the finer details of Elsa's job went over her head. Actually, most of them did.

Elsa shook her head, scooping up another piece of potato. "It's equally important, it's just not my job to do it. I'm picking up the slack where it is because he won't hire more people."

They were silent for a few minutes, Anna wracking her brain for something to cheer up her sister with.

_I don't know anything about her job. I barely heard what went on in college for her. What even goes into designing a building?!_

She chewed a mix of bell pepper and cauliflower. Elsa sipped her water, shoulders down.

"Well it's not out of your league is it?"

"Huh?"

Big, blue eyes blinked at her.

Anna coughed and heat spread on her cheeks. She pushed a few lumps of potato into her mouth. "I mean,' she started, fingers tapping against the table, "you've been through harder things?" When Elsa's eyes hardened, she quickly added, neck flushing, "Not that I mean your job isn't _hard_. It's just, you know, you can pull through it." She brushed her thumb along the cold, table surface. Anna smiled faintly. "I remembered you used to turn chess matches with Papa into a complete beat down. Even when he thought he had the upper hand."

Her eyes flicked up to see Elsa still staring at her, fork hovering in the air. The redhead's smile became strained. Her sister didn't look convinced or encouraged. Words tumbled from Anna's lips.

"I-in eighth grade!" She jerked forward and Elsa flinched in surprise.

"You turned in a completely working, solar-powered house for the science fair when you were in eighth grade!" Anna clarified. Heat rushed down her neck when her sister's eyebrows gradually rose. She gestured, water bottle in hand, to the tiny window balcony in their living room. "You demonstrated how it would work with actual sunlight. You worked on it for weeks and got first place!"

Elsa shook her head, pressing a small mouthful of cauliflower and sweet potatoes into her mouth. Anna frowned, lowering her bottle. Her sister swallowed and pushed around her food, sighing heavily. "Doesn't matter. A middle school science fair isn't the same thing as building a full-scale project in an architecture firm." She didn't bother to look up from her plate.

Anna winced. "But—"

"Besides, I didn't do it alone." Elsa's words cut her off.

"Huh?" Anna's eyes widened and she watched as her sister chewed another mouthful slowly.

"Papa helped me out a lot."

"Wha—Mama told me you did all the work."

"Close," Elsa pointed out, finally lifting her gaze from her dinner. "I did most of the work, but Papa was there when I needed the help."

"O-oh." Anna bit her lip, feeling the back of her neck and ears start to burn. She hadn't known that. "Mama just mentioned what you used to do," she muttered.

Elsa just shrugged, sipping her water. "Papa wanted to let me have all the credit."

Anna blinked. Her insides squirmed. "That sounds like him," she mumbled. Elsa nodded and returned to eating quietly. Anna's eyes were drawn to the slight sag in her sister's shoulders. The dark blue vest was wrinkled near the neckline.

_She doesn't look as bad as the day I got here, but still..._

She tapped her fingernails against the tabletop. The dark shadows on her sister's pale face made guilt churn in Anna's stomach. She prodded her sweet potatoes, mind whirling. _Her boss sounds like an asshole, making her do all this work by herself. Elsa's tough, but she's no Wonder Woman._

Teal eyes flicked up to zone in on tired, blue eyes.

Elsa chewed slowly on a bit of squash.

Anna's stomach twisted. "Don't you have coworkers to help you?" she blurted out.

Elsa stiffened. She swallowed audibly before saying, fork clinging against her plate, "I do, but the ones I know best aren't in the same department as me. And the ones I'm working with are already working as hard as they can."

Anna frowned when her sister's eyes fluttered close. _Well now I know why she's been so stressed. _Her fingers flexed. Elsa rubbed her temple. Anna inched her hand forward.

Just as Elsa opened her eyes and met her gaze.

She stopped, breath hitching.

For a second, they stared at each other. Anna's eyes widened slightly at the unguarded look on Elsa's face. This was physically the closest she had gotten to Elsa since she had arrived. She could count the freckles on her sister's face.

Then the contact was sharply broken.

"When the deadline passes I might be able to relax," Elsa whispered, prodding at her food.

Anna blinked, still half in a trance.

_Might?_

Her chest tightened, an uncomfortable vice wrapping around her.

_Is there something else stressing her out?_

Elsa avoided her gaze, cutlery clinking.

_It's not—no. Shut up._

Anna shoved a large piece of broccoli into her mouth to distract herself from her thoughts. "Well you got that shiny blue ribbon in the end," she spluttered around it. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her. Warmth bloomed in her cheeks. "You know? The one from the fair. You're even smarter than you were before. You can ace this project." When Elsa continued staring, she ducked her head and stuffed more food into her face.

"Just shows that hard work and perseverance will be rewarded," Elsa said softly. Her brow creased and Anna paused in chewing.

"What?" she asked, eyes wide. A tiny, green sprig landed on her plate.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Elsa mumbled.

Anger flashed in Anna's veins. She swallowed her food quickly, wiping her chin. "I'm not a kid," she grumble. "I know how to behave by myself.

Elsa stiffened.

_Oh, way to prove you're not a kid by acting like a brat Anna._

Her sister blinked, a tight-lipped smile crossing her features. "No," Elsa ducked her head down, "you're not."

Anna's fingers twitched. The conversation slipped between them. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

* * *

"Alright."

Elsa's voice made her jump slightly. Anna looked up from where she'd been staring at her empty plate. The blonde stood, her chair squeaking noisily in the still apartment.

"Uh, huh?" Anna blinked several times.

Elsa flashed her a tiny smile. "Time for bed?'

The redhead's heart jump started. "Oh, yeah, right!" She grabbed the empty water bottles, shuffling to the recycle bin. "Have you showered?"

Her sister shook her head, taking the dishes. "Not yet. I'll do it after I wash the dishes."

Anna's mind whirled back to the fuzzy white slippers, next to the wall and unused.

_I can do this._

She jumped forward, grabbing the rim of the plates. "Here, let me do that!"

Elsa's shoulders twitched and she stared at the redhead in shock.

_Moved too fast._

Anna flushed and looked down. "L-let me wash the dishes," she stammered, tugging on the porcelain. "You go and take a nice shower. Today's been really hot."

Elsa didn't budge. She gripped the plates tighter. "A-are you sure?"

Anna frowned at her sister's pale knuckles. She looked up at her through her eyelashes and bit the inside of her cheek when she noticed Elsa's worried look. "Y-yeah! I've got this. You go on." She gently tugged once. "Get out of your uniform, grab a towel, and take a nice, long soak." She jerked her chin in the direction of the doorway. "Put on those slippers of yours."

Elsa's brow furrowed. She glanced in the direction Anna had indicated and the redhead practically saw the gears turning in her head.

_Please say yes._

"I don't mind," she said, glancing at the sink. She tugged the plates away from Anna. "Besides, you made dinner, so it's only fair that I wash the dishes."

Anna pursed her lips and tugged on the plate again. Her sister was still clasping it tightly. "It's just dishes Elsa. It's no big deal."

Elsa's grip remained firm. "I can't make you do everything." There was an edge to her voice. Anna wasn't sure if it was guilt or something else.

And that _frustrated _her.

It frustrated her how difficult Elsa was to read sometimes.

Most times.

Anna hardened her jaw. She leveled her gaze at Elsa and her own eyes reflected back at her. "I can wash the dishes. Let me. I'm not going to break them."

Her sister's grip faltered. Anna tugged the plates free.

"Aha!" She beamed. "There we go, now you go and—"

Whatever she'd been planning to say got stuck in her throat.

She heard a car screech on the street, echoing the mental drive of her brain.

Elsa's hands were pressed tightly against her chest, bottom cherry-pink lip pulled between her teeth. Her blue eyes were wide and they flickered with something Anna still couldn't recognize. Her fingers clutched her dress shirt.

Anna lowered the plates, mouth opening and closing.

Elsa averted her gaze, wrapping her arms around her torso. Her shoulders inched to her ears. "I didn't mean to imply—"

Anna grabbed her elbow without thinking. She felt her sister shiver. She let go, spluttering, "No, you didn't imply anything." Elsa watched her and heat rose to Anna's face. She rubbed her knees together. "That's my fault. I shouldn't have- I didn't mean it like that."

Her stomach rolled and rolled in knots.

Elsa blinked and then her expression softened. "I guess that makes us even?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Anna squeaked, confused.

Elsa chuckled dryly. "Yesterday."

"Oh." Anna's mouth formed into a small 'o'-shape. "Right," she whispered back.

Elsa's lips wobbled into a small smile. She turned in the direction of the hallway. "So I guess...I'll go shower?"

There was a lump in Anna's throat that she couldn't work around. She nodded fervently, inching to the sink. They passed each other and Anna paused when she felt Elsa's sleeve brush past hers. Her breath hitched again, but she quickly shoved the feeling aside and set the plates in the sink, flipping on the water. Elsa's footsteps shuffled to the hallway.

Anna peeked over her shoulder.

Her sister paused, staring at her slippers.

_What's she thinking?_

The water rushed over her fingers, wiping away the residue food on their plates. Anna grabbed a sponge and some soap, rubbing idly. Her gaze was still on that business-clad back.

Then, Elsa squared her shoulders and she hurried over to scoop up the slippers.

Anna felt the breath leave her.

Elsa turned around, about to duck into the hallway. Anna jerked around, getting water and soap on her shirt.

"Goodnight," she squeaked.

Her sister stopped and glanced over her shoulder, eyebrows pinched together. The guarded look was replaced with surprise yet again. Anna bit her lip, embarrassed by her small outburst.

"Goodnight," Elsa said slowly.

Then, her sister disappeared and she heard a door close.

* * *

_Trying to find a way down the road we don't know_


	6. Pictures of You - The Last Goodnight

**A/N: **I decided to update this first before AAFS because it's so much shorter. I'm working on the next chapter of that fic, make no mistake. But I regret to say that some severely unexpected IRL issues have cropped and my winter break has been surprisingly busy. I also apologize for the lack of review responses. I'll try to pick it up again soon as I know some of you have questions.

That said, enjoy the interaction and backstory in this chapter! Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!

* * *

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

* * *

Saturday morning sunshine saw little change in her situation except for one thing.

Anna was curled up in bed, sheets kicked down and entangled in her legs. Her cell phone lay next to her chest. She had fallen asleep talking to Rapunzel and the dreams that had followed after were filled with slow-falling snowflakes, platinum-blonde hair, and a blue headband.

_"Here, roll it up like this so we have a good foundation. Yeah, just like that! Now, help me out with—"_

A loud, sharp screech split the air, breaking the otherwise dull atmosphere.

Anna's eyes snapped open and her brain rammed to a halt. The sound of tire wheels turning abruptly on the street echoed for a few seconds in her ears. Her heart skipped several beats and, instinctively, she braced for impact.

_Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck._

There was a blur of several images before her eyes—headlights flashing, asphalt rushing closer, glass cracking, and then nothing.

"A dream," Anna panted, eyes wide. She clutched her green tank top tightly, face pale and heart beating a mile a minute. "It was just a dream," she mumbled to herself. Her eyes darted side to side, taking in her surroundings; the white ceiling and bare walls.

_A super vivid dream, but just that—a dream._

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat. She tried to slow down her breathing, but her fingers remained clasped to her chest, nails digging into the fabric of her shirt. A phantom pain spread from her scalp down to her legs. She shuddered and angled her head, listening to the distant traffic noises coming from the streets.

"Woah, okay. J-just calm down Anna." Anna bit her lip, eyes flicking up to the ceiling. "It was just noise." Shakily, she checked her phone and saw it wasn't even six in the morning. Anna ran a hand down her face, trembling. "Too early for this. Go back to sleep." She nodded to herself, wriggling on her bed and repeating, "Sleep, sleep, sleep," over and over.

But as Anna closed her eyes, letting the dark creep in, the white walls of her room seemed to loom closer.

Her snapped her eyes open. She shot up from her bed, pulse quick in her throat. The adrenaline came rushing back in her veins. The after effects of her dream were too much this morning.

"No, can't stay here," she muttered frantically, kicking the sheets from her legs. She swung over to the edge, grunting and pushing her way off her bed. "Room is way, way too empty."

Her foot was an inch away from the floor when she heard a creak.

Anna stiffened, head snapping up. She stared at her door, eyes wide and neck muscles tense. Light peeked under the gap of her door, spilling from the hallway. The sounds of traffic died out and she was left with the rapid beat of her heart.

The floorboards creaked again and she saw the edge of a shadow pause before her door.

Anna gaped, heart lodging in her throat. The shadow edged closer. There was only one other occupant in the apartment and she now stood right outside Anna's bedroom door. That wouldn't have been strange in any other family, but hers...

"Elsa?" Anna whispered. Her sister's shadow shifted and Anna clutched the edge of her bed, knuckles white. Her eyes flicked to the doorknob and she swallowed thickly.

Had her sister heard the car too?

_Is she going to knock?_

She bit her bottom lip, waiting and listening for a sign that Elsa would come in. A part of her scolded herself for her strange eagerness. She was nearly twenty-one. She shouldn't be so affected by a short dream and car sounds. Especially not so affected that she wanted her stranger of an older sister to open the door and comfort her.

Anna snapped her jaw shut and rose off her bed just as the shadow outside her bedroom moved past.

_Oh._

The redhead plopped back down on the bed, surprise flashing across her face.

"Well that's that," she mumbled to herself, shoulders drooping. Her heart rate was finally slowing down. Anna sighed and fell back onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling. Traffic reached her ears again and she twitched.

_Ugh, I can't go back to sleep, but I can't go out there either. It's going to be awkward. Again._

She shut her eyes and grumbled, "I can't stay in here either though. What do I do?" Anna ran a hand down her face, muscles tensing every time she heard a car honk or screech. Cold sweat clung to her neck.

_I stink too._

The sound of rushing water suddenly invaded the apartment. Anna jumped up, staring at her door. It continued and she bounced off the bed, immediately cracking her door open. Anna poked her head out.

The bathroom door was shut.

"Guess that's my break."

_Of course Elsa wouldn't come inside to check up on me. Who comforts strangers?_

She ducked back inside to change her shirt. She could at least do that until her sister was done showering.

_I wonder if Elsa was sweating too..._

Anna bit the inside of her cheek, chest tightening.

_I hope not._

* * *

"Give me coffee every time. Make it warm and make it sweet!" Anna sang. "Just the way my life has been!" She paused, frowning momentarily. "Okay my life hasn't been sweet. More like topsy-turvy, but give me coffee, coffee, coffee!" She bounced and spun on her foot as she rifled through the cupboards, looking for the sugar. "And let me tell you have found yourself a friend!" The coffee machine hummed and the aroma of caffeine filled the tiny kitchen along with the sounds of traffic and still-rushing water.

Sunlight shone through the kitchen window and soothed the lingering effects from her dream.

"Aha! There you are!" Anna snatched the jar of sugar hidden behind the saltines and oatmeal. She grinned and grabbed a mug near the dishes. Her eyes flicked down to it and she stared at the dark blue and snowflake design. "Cold and wintry," she said, brow furrowing. Her lips twitched and the grin on her face softened. "So like Elsa."

_At least I know __**that.**_

A memory surfaced to her brain and the mug in her hands was momentarily a snowball.

_I wonder if—_

"I haven't seen that dimple in forever."

Anna shrieked. The mug slipped from her fingers and she spent a few seconds juggling it in the air before grasping ahold of it tightly. She whirled around on her feet, eyes wide.

Elsa stood at the edge of the hallway with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She was dressed in her usual business shirt and pencil skirt. Briefly, Anna wondered if she had multiples of the same outfit. The thought left her mind however, when she noticed that her sister's long, platinum-blonde hair trailed down her shoulders. It was still soaking wet, but neatly combed already. Elsa's long bangs framed her high cheekbones.

_Woah, Elsa and Aurora both got that look going for them._

A butterfly fluttered in Anna's stomach.

Elsa tilted her head to the side, worry flashing in her eyes. "Anna?"

Anna's face flashed hotly. She jerked her head away, cheeks so dark her freckles were invisible. "God, Elsa don't scare me like that!" she growled.

"I didn't mean to..."

Anna felt heat travel down her neck at Elsa's innocent tone. A strange embarrassment settled in her stomach. She looked over her shoulder at her sister, pouring coffee into her cup. "W-well, you did. Make a noise next time or something."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, dabbing at her face with the edge of her towel. The water sliding down her neck brought out the slight pink tone of her skin. "I thought you would have heard the water turn off," she said, moving to stand beside Anna.

Anna puffed up her cheeks and reached for the coffee pot. "No, I was distracted." She wasn't going to admit to her sister that she'd been singing.

Or that she'd been wondering if Elsa still loved winter as much as she used to when they were children.

"Well, think of this as evening the score."

Anna snapped her gaze to her sister. "Huh?"

Elsa was rummaging through the fridge, searching for something with one hand and a water bottle in the other. She shot Anna a half-smile. "You've already surprised me twice since you got here. About time I got payback."

Anna's lips twitched. She put the coffee pot back. "You're keeping score?" she asked, amused.

Elsa hummed an affirmative and shut the refrigerator, an apple in hand.

"I didn't peg you for the competitive type," Anna said, trying to make her tone light and teasing.

Elsa smiled slightly, blue eyes twinkling. "Well, there's a lot you don't—"

She clamped her mouth shut before she could finish the words.

But Anna already knew what she'd been about to say.

The redhead stared, blue-green eyes wide and swirling with emotion. Elsa bit her bottom lip, looking conflicted. After a few seconds of eye contact, she averted her gaze.

Anna blinked and looked down at the kitchen counter.

_I guess all the little things I know about you are just __**too **__little Elsa._

Her chest tightened. She glanced sideways at her sister. Elsa clutched the apple in her hands, nails digging into the red peel. Her shoulders were up to her ears again. Her eyes bore into the ground and Anna could practically see the gears turning in her sister's head.

The redhead cleared her throat and said, laughing once, "I guess that's surprise number two."

Elsa glanced at her, curious.

Anna grinned crookedly and shrugged her shoulders. "Score's even now."

Her sister blinked. "Oh," Elsa nodded, turning her attention to the cabinet. "Right," she said softly.

Anna's smile slowly dropped. She looked down at her coffee, watching the steam rise. She drummed her fingers against the mug. She could feel their conversation slipping again. She watched her sister out of the corner of her eye. Absentmindedly, she grabbed a spoon and began to stir sugar into the hot drink.

_Say something. Come on. You were doing so well just now. Don't be weird. Say something. _

Elsa munched on her apple as she pulled out a box of granola bars, her back to Anna. Anna's stomach twisted and she nibbled her lip. Her eyes darted to the kitchen window when she heard a truck honk.

"Did you hear the car this morning too?"

Elsa went rigid.

Anna clamped her mouth shut, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. _Wow way to go, big mouth. _

Still, she couldn't deny the curiosity underneath. She wanted to know if Elsa had reacted similarly to the loud noise as she had. And, a deeper part of her hoped to provide some semblance of comfort if she had.

Anna's eyes darted all over Elsa. Her sister's shoulders were stiff and she could see the line of her shoulder blades underneath her shirt. Anna coughed and Elsa twitched. The redhead cleared her throat and went back to stirring her coffee.

"Uh, nevermind, guess I just dreamt that."

_What a stupid thing to bring up. Great way to start the morning. Ask Elsa something like that. God Anna, you idiot. _

"No."

This time, Anna stiffened. She glanced up from her coffee to see Elsa putting away the granola bar box. Her sister's mouth was pulled down in a grimace and the pinkness of her skin had paled.

"I did hear the car," Elsa said. Her blue eyes flicked to Anna and the younger girl swallowed at the anxious look in them. "I was hoping you didn't..."

Anna coughed and shrugged her shoulders, fiddling with another spoonful of sugar. Her cheeks heated up at the intensity in Elsa's gaze and she stammered, "Yeah, no. I mean, yes! Yes I did. Hear the car, I mean." Elsa's brow furrowed and Anna shuffled over to the refrigerator, closer to her.

The blonde nodded solemnly and finished off her apple, eyes clouding over in thought. "Well," she began and Anna perked up, blue-green eyes hopeful, "you're just going to have to get used to it." Elsa walked back into the hallway, towards her room. "It's like that in LA."

Anna watched her go, shoulders drooping. Her stomach flipped and rolled.

_So much for sisterly comfort._

Anna blew at her fringe, digging into the fridge for the milk and cream. Really, she shouldn't have expected any different. Elsa had always been reserved. Ever since the separation, her sister had withdrawn.

_Or was it even before that? I don't remember._

All she knew was that Elsa liked keeping her distance from people. Not just emotionally, but she even seemed to dislike physical contact to an absurd degree.

_Or maybe she just hates it with me_.

Her heart dropped down low. She was grateful for the cold air coming from the refrigerator. It was a better substitute than the coldness her sister had always displayed when Anna would come over to their father's house and ask her if she wanted to hang out.

Anna glanced over her shoulder in the direction of her bedroom.

_Is it really just me she hates to be with? Kristoff said she had friends in LA and she's hung out with them before. Never told me about them though…_

She sighed and turned her gaze back to the refrigerator, muttering, "Maybe it is just me."

The cold air hit her face again. She spied the milk and cream hiding in the middle. The light, sweet liquids and the pale morning LA sunlight sent a wave of memories rushing through her mind. The feel of Elsa snuggling into her side that snowy day, sighing in contentment as Anna pressed their cheeks together, flashed through her.

Anna's stomach twisted and she grabbed the milk quickly. _No, that's not true. She doesn't like initiating it for sure though. _

She dumped milk into her coffee and then cream, brow furrowing. She took a sip, thoughtful. "So maybe I'm the one who has to do it."

"Do what?"

Anna choked on her drink, sputtering. She whirled around to see Elsa buttoning up her vest.

"That really is surprise number two," she grumbled. Anna reached for the sugar again as Elsa chuckled.

Her sister ducked her head, grinning shyly. "Sorry."

Anna's chest swelled and she felt emboldened at the small smile on her sister's face. She dumped two more spoons of sugar in her coffee. "No, it's fine." She sipped her coffee again and smiled at the sweetness that poured on her tongue. "Much better."

Elsa eyed her. "Don't put too much sugar in there."

Anna held her coffee to her chest, affronted. "I didn't! Just a bit."

Her sister rolled her eyes, walking over to where her heels were. "You put like four spoons."

Anna snorted. "I hate bitter coffee."

Elsa paused and she watched in surprise as a scarlet flush spread over her cheeks. "I can't argue with you there. I don't like bitter stuff either…"

Emotion bubbled in Anna's chest and she wiggled in place, biting her bottom lip. "Does that mean you still hate kale?"

"Ugh." Elsa curled her nose in obvious distaste and Anna giggled. The blonde slipped on her heels and began to braid her hair. "I'm going to be at work late today again. Are you going to be okay?"

Anna stopped and felt her heart flip and flop at the question. She nodded quickly. "Uh, yeah. I was just going to check out if there were any part time jobs available in the area."

Elsa hummed, rummaging through her bag. "That's a good idea."

A tingle ran down Anna's spine at the subtle approval. She took another sip of her coffee and began to pop in some bread for toast. As Elsa traveled back and forth between her room and the living room, getting ready for work, Anna mulled over something else she had been wondering about.

The younger girl munched on her toast as Elsa finally stopped, brushing her braid over her left shoulder.

"Okay, I'm off to work now. Make sure to get in a good lunch."

Anna's eyebrows shot up as Elsa turned on her heel and strode to the door. "Wait, you're not taking anything for lunch?"

Her sister shook her head, twisting the doorknob. "I have a granola bar."

"That's it?" Anna frowned. "Doesn't having a healthy lifestyle include eating a whole meal?"

"I don't know if I'll have time for that today." Elsa glanced at her, biting her lip. "You remember what I told you over dinner right?"

_How could I forget?_

Anna nodded. "Yeah, but at least you can go out and buy lunch on your break. Can't you?"

Elsa opened her mouth and Anna took her chance.

"You did that like the second day I got here remember?"

Her sister stiffened, blue eyes widening.

The apartment went into a short, stunned silence.

Guilt flashed across Elsa's face. Anna wanted to kick herself for the look.

She glanced down at her socks. _Where did that question come from? Why even bring that up? Ugh, Anna what are you thinking? Or more like why aren't you thinking? _Her stomach twisted. _I was just trying to get Elsa more than one dinner a week. Why did I have to go and make things weird again._

"That was a special occasion," Elsa mumbled. She fiddled with her purse, shoulders bunching up to her ears and arms curling up to her chest. "I don't think I'm going to have time for that again today."

Anna tried not to dwell on her sister's words. She had a feeling she knew why it had been a "special occasion." She just hoped she was wrong.

When Elsa remained silent, Anna exhaled loudly through her nose.

_Right, come on Anna fix this._

She turned to the kitchen counter, trying to find something to lessen the awkward tension in the air. "At least eat something else besides a snack today Elsa," she said. Her eyes flicked to the fruit basket and bagels nearby. She snatched one of the whole wheat ones. "Here," she said, tossing it across the living room.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Anna!" She scrambled to catch the bagel. Anna watched with equally large eyes as her sister fumbled with the bagel. The bright red on Elsa's cheeks made her lips quirk up slightly.

_That makes surprise three for me._

Her sister huffed and stuffed the bagel into her bag. "I thought Mama told you not to play with food," she grumbled, reaching up to fix a stray lock of pale hair.

Anna grinned behind her coffee mug, amusement twinkling in her eyes at the unfamiliar sight of Elsa looking childishly annoyed.

Her sister opened the door and shot her a tiny smile. "Don't wait up for me, alright?"

_I always will._

Instead of voicing her thoughts, Anna just nodded and mumbled, "I'll leave some leftovers for dinner." Elsa sighed, but the redhead caught the glimmer of affection in her eyes. A larger butterfly fluttered in Anna's chest and perched on her heart. She gave a tiny wave. "Bye."

Elsa returned it before shutting the door behind her, leaving Anna standing there. Anna glanced over her shoulder to look out the balcony window, taking in the sprawling city of Los Angeles as the sun rose above the buildings.

She scrunched up her face suddenly. "I really should take a shower."

* * *

To Elsa's expectations—and hidden disappointment—work continued the same way it had been going for the past several weeks. The blonde mulled over another set of figures, granola bar half-eaten by her side.

_At this rate I'm definitely going to be spending another late night here. If we had an actual drafts person to do this, the project would be at least a little less draining._

The project in question was the development of a new bank. Something she wasn't actually jumping up and down in joy at doing, but work was work.

Elsa's eyes darted to the picture next to her computer. The beautiful, towering skyscrapers made her smile slightly. Los Angeles wasn't as well-known for its architecture like New York, but the creativity and artistry that sprouted in the city's dingy streets and graffiti walls, along with the high-rising buildings and windy beaches, had been the thing that drew her to it in the first place.

Elsa picked up the picture and felt her chest swell with emotion. She remembered when she told her father about her wish to pally out of state.

_"I see. Well then, you're going to need some inspiration to help you along the way then."_

That had been years ago.

The blonde frowned, eyes darkening. She put the photo down and looked back at her documents.

_Graduate, get the job you want, and then get stuck doing this because of your boss. Not exactly what you hoped for Elsa..._

Her mind flashed to the redheaded stranger sitting in her home. Elsa grimaced, resting her chin on her palm.

_Definitely not what I hoped for._

"You know I hear if you stare at something so long your eyes will fall out of your skull."

The blonde jumped in her seat. Elsa glanced up sharply to see Meg leaning on the wall of her cubicle. She grimaced. "I wasn't staring at it for that long," she said, shuffling the papers together.

Meg eyed her nails, nodding. "Yeah, ahuh, and I'm always a bright ray of sunshine."

Elsa sighed. A wave of exhaustion and exasperation rolled over her. She rubbed her eyes, fighting back a headache. "Meg, not today. I'm trying to get this done as soon as I can." She shot the brunette a questioning eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be working too anyway? I'm not the only one Mr. Weselton keeps a critical eye on."

Meg snorted and tapped her wristwatch. "I'm on break sweetheart. The Weasel can't find anything wrong with his employees having time to eat the five basic food groups."

"It's lunch time already?" Elsa frowned and glanced at her computer screen. "Oh, it is. I hadn't noticed."

"Which just proves me right about you staring at your work," Meg replied, leaning over her to poke at Elsa's papers.

"Meg,"Elsa hissed, swatting away her coworker's hand. "Don't act so surprised. We all have to do something we don't like."

"Does that include putting up with Gaston's advances?"

_"Meg!"_

The brunette put up her hands in a placating manner, rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll concede if you take off those damn glasses and come join us for lunch." She looked pointedly at the black glasses hanging off of Elsa's nose. "They're ugly and they hide your pretty blue eyes."

Elsa glared, ignoring the heat that crept into her cheeks at the comment. She opened her mouth, about to decline her friend's offer of lunch.

_"At least eat something else besides a snack today Elsa."_

Anna's words rose above the sound of humming computers, scribbling pencils, and clicking keys.

The blonde stopped, heart dropping to the pit of her stomach.

_Oh Anna, I just can't get away from you can I?_

Guilt, old and familiar, twisted in her chest. She bit her lip and stared down at her hands, clenching them in the fabric of her dark skirt. She still wasn't sure what to make of her and Anna's situation. Even after last night's dinner, she still felt estranged from her sister.

_And whose fault is that? Whose decision was it to take up that offer out of state and move to the other side of the country when Anna was still a teenager?_

Her knuckles turned white.

She hadn't listened to her baby sister for years.

Meg detected her change of mood immediately and stared at her, curious. Elsa sighed again and pulled off her glasses. "Fine," she mumbled.

The brunette beamed and straightened. "Alright, let's get some sugar in that bloodstream of yours. You know what they say, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'"

Elsa rolled her eyes, grabbing her half-eaten granola bar and standing up. "Yes and that man ended up going on a rampage and threatened to murder a young boy. I don't think his situation and mine can really be compared. He hardly counts as the average person."

"Spoiled sport," Meg said as they walked out of the office.

* * *

The rush hour for Los Angeles was usually filled with cars practically crushed together on the street as people tried to bypass each other before the intersections came up. Engines hummed and tire wheels rolled over the pavement as the heavy traffic caused everything to slow to a crawl. The terrible, blistering heat and sun boring down on the cement left most people in an irritable and foul mood.

Which was perfect for Elsa because that meant no one wanted anything to do with anyone else and that meant she was less likely to be bothered.

Except for the two people walking beside her.

"What are you two in the mood for? I'm in the mood for something tart and berrylicious. You know, something with a little surprise. A bit of 'hmm' and then 'oh!'" Olaf said as he matched Elsa step by step on the street.

Meg curled her nose, looking offput. "If your food starts making those noises then I am _definitely _not coming back to this cafe. I still remember the time you invited everyone to that sushi bar."

Elsa chuckled, rifling through her purse to find her hand sanitizer. "So long as it isn't full of sugar and fat, I don't care what I eat."

"Live a little," Meg said, pushing open the door to the coffee shop.

The aroma of pastries, caffeine, and sandwiches flooded Elsa's nose. She was grateful the cafe wasn't too far from work. It helped to relax her. Too far a place and she knew she'd be thinking about work every other minute.

_Probably why Meg suggested the Starbucks nearby instead of something a bit more substantial._

Despite the brunette's sarcastic nature, she always kept in mind Elsa's staunch attachment to her work. Elsa smiled slightly and looked around as Meg made a beeline for the register, Olaf right on her heels. Her eyes roamed over the tables and seats, looking for an empty spot.

_Where to—_

Her nose twitched.

Elsa blinked, eyes slowly widening. She inhaled deeply, quietly, muscles relaxing when she smelled the familiar, sinful scent of chocolate. Her stomach growled loudly and she felt her mouth water. Her eyes fluttered shut and she swore she could almost taste chocolate on her tongue. She was already beginning to regret her earlier statement about sugar and fat. She hadn't had any semi-decent chocolate before the candy bar she had bought the other day.

"You should smile like that more often, it looks good on you."

Elsa's eyes snapped open and she whirled around to see a slim brunette standing just two feet behind her. The grin on her face made Elsa duck her head in embarrassment.

"Are you and Meg in on some entourage to butter me up today? She said something similar about my eyes," the blonde mumbled, cheeks pink.

Belle's grin just widened. She brushed past Elsa, gently nudging her with her elbow. Elsa refrained from flinching and followed her friend to a table at the far end. Belle sat down and patted the seat next to her, giving Elsa an encouraging smile. Elsa huffed slightly and settled next to her, immediately pulling out her phone to check the time. They had one hour for their lunch, but she still itched to check.

She glanced up at Belle, lips twitching into a tiny smile. "I'm guessing you got someone to look after the bookshop so you could join us?"

Belle nodded, pulling a small paperback book from her purse. She flipped it to the page that had a yellow bookmark sticking out of it. "Meg texted me and I knew I couldn't pass up on the chance of seeing you outside."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You act as if I never go out."

"You rarely do," Belle said, an amused smirk on her face.

Elsa glared at her. "There was that nightclub I went to with you guys!"

"Yes and you and Kristoff spent the whole time being wallflowers."

Elsa grimaced and Belle chuckled. "You know outings aren't my thing Belle," the blonde muttered. She sifted through her contacts, eyes flashing when she saw the new number on her phone. Elsa placed her cell face down, clasping her hands in her lap.

"It is good to see you treating yourself to a proper break though."

Belle's soft voice made guilt churn in Elsa's stomach. She glanced sideways at the brunette, smiling slightly at the gentle look on her friend's face.

"Actually eating on your lunch break shouldn't be called treating yourself."

Both of them jumped when a sandwich was practically shoved in front of Elsa's face. She blanched, shoulders jerking as Meg sat opposite of her, plopping another sandwich in front of Belle. Her coworker chuckled and Elsa rolled her eyes. Olaf's arms were full of drinks and Elsa smiled gratefully at him when he gave her a sweet tea, cold to the touch. The summer heat made the drink look even more desirable. She grabbed her sandwich, sagging slightly in her seat.

"You didn't have to," Elsa said as she unwrapped her sandwich. "I could have picked one out for myself." Despite her words though, fatigue finally seeped through her bones and she bit hungrily into her food, moaning happily.

"I know you hate going up to counters," Meg replied, waving her hand and digging into her own sandwich.

Olaf bounced into his seat next to Meg, eyes lighting up when he spotted Belle. "Oh, hi Belle! You're joining us for lunch too?"

Belle winked. "Didn't want to miss it. Meg invited me so I got Milo to take over my shift while I went on my break."

Meg smirked and settled more comfortably into her seat, looking content and accomplished. "I managed to convince _most_ of our workaholic friends to take a break. Score one for me."

Elsa snorted and rolled her eyes. "You didn't convince me, you guilt-tripped me." She began to delicately nibble on her food, stomach growling in sheer delight. A granola bar didn't match up to something more substantial. "And besides I have every reason to stress over work."

Olaf sipped his drink. "Still, it's a good idea to take breaks every now and then Elsa," he pointed out. His dark eyes searched hers. "You'd probably get a lot more done on a full stomach."

For some reason, Anna's smile flashed in her mind's eye.

Elsa blinked, chewing slowly. A warm feeling bloomed on her cheeks and swelled in her chest. She remembered back to their morning conversation. Anna had been adamant about her eating something.

Elsa felt another sudden twinge of guilt.

The bagel remained in her handbag, still uneaten.

_She'd be happy about this though, wouldn't she?_

Her younger sister likely would be.

_But I bet she'd probably wish I would eat with her more often._

Elsa swallowed thickly. The guilt in her increased. She knew her continuous distance hurt, but after everything the two of them had been through, she wasn't going to take anymore chances.

_But I can't just keep ignoring her now that she lives with me._

"You know soon as this project is done, I'm going clubbing."

Elsa snapped out of her trance to see Meg bite viciously into her sandwich. She looked frustrated and exhausted. The blonde's lips twitched. No doubt her coworker was pretending her sandwich was their boss's head.

"Preferably away from certain people that make you lose your appetite," Meg grumbled. She sipped her drink, annoyed.

Elsa shifted in her seat, well aware that her coworker was talking about Gaston. Belle glanced at her, a sympathetic look in her eyes. Elsa just shrugged and gave her an exasperated smile. _Meg's right though. I don't understand how Belle was able to put up with him for so long._

A grin split Olaf's cheeks suddenly. "Speaking of celebrations!" Elsa's expression softened when she noticed him wiggle in his chair. "You know what would be really nice? If we all went out together! Or, ooh!" His face lit up and he waved his sandwich in the air, "If we all went—all of us, including Kristoff—and you invited your sister Elsa!"

Elsa's spine went ramrod straight. She swore she heard it pop as her back hit the chair.

Belle glanced at her, eyebrow quirked. "Actually now that we're on the topic of that, that's something I wanted to ask you about Elsa."

Meg stopped chewing to stare.

Elsa ducked her head, biting her lip. Her hands shot down to her lap, fingers wringing ceaselessly. "I don't think that would work," she mumbled. The hair on the back of her neck rose. She raised her eyes to peek through her bangs, shoulders up to her ears. "Anna's only twenty. She wouldn't be allowed into a club if they had a strict rule of underage drinking."

"We could go somewhere else," Meg said, shrugging. "So long as the place has liquour, I don't care where I drink my head off."

"Maybe dancing!" Olaf offered, clapping his hands together.

Elsa paled.

"So her name is Anna?"

Belle's innocent question drew everyone's attention.

Elsa blinked, frowning. She fidgeted in her seat before nodding. "Yeah, her name is Anna."

"Finally, we've got a name for the face!" Meg drawled, amusement in her violet eyes. "Now if only we had a face for the name."

Elsa snorted, but Belle turned to her. "You know she's right. You've never really told us about your sister before. In fact, I didn't even know you had a sister until you told us she was flying over from New York."

Another hot flash of guilt rushed through Elsa, this time with a little mix of pain. She bit her lip and shrugged. "We don't get along that well. We haven't really had a full conversation until recently."

_And whose fault is that?_

She ignored the small voice in the back of her head.

Their table quieted. She knew they were staring at her in concern. She dug her tooth harder into her bottom lip, recalling the event from the morning. The shrieking car incident had caused a harsh jolt of fear. She'd instantly woken up from her restless sleep. Her first instinct had been to check around her room before she had reminded herself where she was.

She had wanted to check on Anna too.

_Oh, Anna._

"How do you pronounce her name?" Olaf blurted out. They stared at him. He grinned awkwardly. "I've never heard that name pronounced like that before. I was curious." Olaf turned his attention on Elsa, buck tooth poking out. "Ah-nuh?" he asked.

Elsa blinked several times. Upon closer inspection, her younger friend had a knowing look in his eye. Surprise flashed through her.

_He's doing that because he knows I'm uncomfortable._

Olaf was strangely perceptive at times.

She chuckled and shook her head. "_Ah_-nuh," she said slowly, stressing the first syllable. A shiver ran down her spine as her sister's name rolled off her tongue. It had been a long time since she had discussed her baby sister with anyone. Elsa smiled slightly, rubbing her fingertips together. "It's pronounced like that in Norway. Papa and Mama were Norwegian."

She ignored the old wound that throbbed in her chest every time her parents were mentioned.

"So do you have pictures or do we have to wait forever some more to know what she looks like?" Meg asked. She placed her chin on her palm, smirking at Elsa's indignant look.

"Oh, do you Elsa?" Olaf asked, eyes bright and shining.

"Yes, I'd love to see what this mysterious sister of yours looks like," Belle teased gently.

Elsa coughed, feeling her cheeks pink. She fumbled with her phone, brow creasing as she thumbed through it. "I actually don't," she admitted, neck burning. "At least not many."

After the separation, her family hadn't exactly been privy to photos. At least, not ones together.

Elsa flipped through her albums. She scrolled immediately to the one her mother had sent her. "Except this," she said, holding her phone upright.

Her friends leaned in, excitement and curiosity apparent on their faces. Then Meg frowned, one fine eyebrow rising to her hairline. "Your sister looks like a punk," she blurted out.

"Excuse me?!" Elsa squeaked.

Belle giggled, snorted more like, in sudden laughter. Olaf shot Meg a disapproving look, but the tall brunette just shrugged. "What? She does."

Elsa sputtered and pulled the phone back, holding it to her chest. A defensiveness she hadn't felt in ages surged through her. "She's not some rebel. Besides she was thirteen at the time. What sort of trouble could she have gotten into?" Another twinge of guilt stabbed at her and she ignored the small voice in her head that said she had basically indicated the same thing the other day. Elsa flipped her phone over, frowning at the old photo of Anna.

Her sister was glaring at the camera, cheeks puffed up and face red. Her usual braids had been finished off with a pair of dark green ribbons and Elsa could tell that Anna was uncomfortable in the pressed white blouse. The pale streak had been evident even then. She had avoided looking at the camera when their mother had snapped the photo.

"It was Picture Day," Elsa said, chewing on her bottom lip. "Anna hated getting dressed up when she was younger."

_I wonder if she still does._

"I think she looked sweet," Belle giggled. "Pigtails at that age? Adorable."

Elsa's lips twitched. She looked back at the photo and traced the edge of Anna's freckled cheek with her index finger. Her eyes softened and her chest swelled with an indescribable emotion. "She is, isn't she?"

Even at twenty, Anna was still privy to the same hairstyle. She hadn't even gotten rid of the white streak after so many years.

_At least that hasn't changed._

"You must love her a lot."

Elsa stiffened, blue eyes flicking up. Olaf stared at her, brown eyes searching hers. Meg and Belle exchanged glances.

The young man shrugged, grinning. "You don't smile at anyone else like that Elsa."

The blonde felt her breath catch in her throat. The warmth in her chest intensified. She felt her pulse race faster and her heart skipped a beat. Elsa hurriedly slipped her phone in her handbag, the tips of her ears red.

"That's nothing to be shy about," Meg said, all traces of sarcasm gone from her voice. "Isn't that a normal thing? Loving your sibling?" Meg raised an eyebrow when Elsa glanced at her. "Especially if it's your baby sister?"

Elsa shook her head, sipping her tea. "Not all siblings get along." She sighed and stared down at the table. "Besides, it's complicated."

Her friends exchanged looks.

"Well, maybe celebrating with us after this bank project is over with could help you two out." Olaf spread his hands, hopeful. "Your sister would probably jump at the chance."

_She would._

Elsa curled her arms around her torso, sinking into her chair. "I don't know."

_Except that you do and you just don't want to admit that you don't want Anna around you._

She mentally cringed at her own thoughts. Belle nudged her gently with her elbow, offering a small, encouraging smile. "You won't know the ending to a book if you don't go through it," she said softly.

"Unless you just skip to the ending," Elsa muttered. Her brow creased and she stared at her tea. The LA summer heat had made the ice cubes melt faster and now the cold squares were merely lumps. They dangled in her cup uselessly. Elsa swallowed, something thick and sticky in her throat. "Between me and Anna..."

She remembered so vividly the hurt look on Anna's face when she left her in New York. When she left her all the times before too.

_But I made a promise to myself._

"It's complicated."

* * *

Anna jerked awake. She blinked, sluggish to the core and confused.

_What the?_

She groaned and lifted her head, peering above the couch to glimpse the clock. "7:30," she mumbled. She failed to stifle a yawn. Anna rubbed one eye, flopping back down and making the newspaper on her lap wrinkle. "Ugh, now I'm not going to be able to fall asleep tonight."

Today had proved to be a lazy day for her. She had showered after Elsa left, but the summer heat had made it go to waste. She had run down to the convenience store to get something and had scampered back to the apartment as quick as she could. Even that small trip had left her sweating, panting as the sun heated up her neck and bare arms.

Anna groaned again and touched her back. There was a thin sheen of sweat between her shoulder blades. "Oh come on," she whined, rolling over and pushing her face into a cushion. "I'm in a tank top and boxers. Do I really have to shower again?"

A bead ran down her spine.

"Guess so," she grumbled to the empty apartment. Anna pushed herself to her feet, arms swaying limply as she stumbled to the bathroom. "How does Elsa stand this heat? She always wears those stiff suits."

The mention of her sister made Anna pause. She blinked, frowning.

_I wonder how Elsa's doing at work._

The subject of their dinner conversation last night hadn't left the corners of her mind. Her older sister was being overworked to the bone because her boss was a stubborn jerk. At least in Anna's opinion he was.

_Even though I haven't met him but __**still. **__What kind of guy doesn't hire more people when he has the cash?_

She growled and kicked the bathroom door open. The heat, nap, and Elsa's situation was making her irritable. "I oughta give that guy a piece of my mind," Anna muttered. She stripped off her tank top and shorts. Goosebumps spread over her skin at the sudden change in temperature. She reached up to unbraid her hair, nose curling in distaste. "Elsa deserves way better than what she's getting."

_Especially after all the stuff she had to put up with in school._

Anna's fingers slowed and her heart twisted. Her sister had been painfully shy in school, to the point of being very reclusive at times. She'd been a prime target for comments and prodding. Things had only gotten worse as she got older. Nonetheless, Elsa had remained polite and sweet. Anna hardened her jaw, pulling off the rest of her clothes and jumping into the shower. She turned the knob and the cold water stemmed the anger that flared hotly in her veins.

"I should do something for her," Anna mumbled. She grabbed the soap bar and began to wash, brain beginning to race. "I can cook dinner every night. I'm not great, but I'm not _terrible._ Right soapy? I'm not a terrible cook. Auntie gave me some tips when I had to be alone in the house."

She scrubbed her skin, brushing over freckles and faint scars. "I'm going to have to ask her what she likes. I mean, tastes change when you get older." She held up the shampoo bottle, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Do you think she still hates mushrooms? Mama said that Papa could never get her to eat those."

Anna on the other hand was a bottomless pit. A bottomless pit that happened to lean towards junk food, but a bottomless pit nonetheless.

"I mean I'll eat just about anything. Except pasta. Hate the texture, that's just too much starch. And onions. And I don't like papaya, but Elsa never liked that either so maybe it's okay." She poured a generous blob of shampoo onto her palm and smacked it upon her head, voraciously lathering her hair. "Well, but I lean toward fatty, greasy, gross goodness and she eats lean, clean, and not-at-all-mean."

A bit of shampoo slid into her eye. Anna shrieked in pain and dumped her head into the water, rubbing furiously. "I just have to make sure not to mess up when I cook!" she gargled, blinking back tears.

_God knows I'm tired of messing things up._

Anna grinned despite the tears prickling in her eyes. "Yeah, I'll make her dinner every night! At least some leftovers or something that she can eat when she gets home. Since she doesn't want me staying up late every night."

_I'll think of some other stuff to lighten the load for her. Since I'm here now, time to buck up and be the best little sister I can be!_

Anna hummed for the rest of her shower.

Twenty minutes later and she was tugging down her camisole, practically skipping to the living room. She plopped in front of the television, remote in one hand and cell phone in the other. She flipped the television on and the apartment was filled with noise.

"—_and now we join our heroes again in—"_

Anna let the narration wash over her as she sped through her contacts. Her heart pumped faster as she stopped over one and began to type.

"What do you want for dinner," Anna murmured. She pressed send. A comfortable atmosphere, a _truly _comfortable atmosphere, settled over her. Anna grinned and snuggled onto the couch, drawing her knees to her chest as she watched the television and waited.

The sun was finally settling. The sky was painted an array of orange and pink, the blues from earlier disappearing as night drew closer. It bathed the apartment in a faint orange and gold. The white walls felt warm.

Her phone buzzed.

Anna stifled a squeal and quickly checked.

"_Have whatever you want. I already said not to stay up for me."_

"Ugh, Elsa." Anna rolled her eyes. "I took a nap. I'm not going to be tired for a while. Just tell me what you like. I can leave a dish for you to heat up." Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she replied.

This time her sister's response wasn't immediate. Anna fidgeted as she divided her attention between the television, her phone, and the traffic noises outside.

She chewed on her fingernail. "I hope I wasn't too pushy."

Anna squeaked when her phone buzzed again.

"_Can you make pasta? I think there's some spaghetti noodles in the cabinet."_

She blanched. "Ugh, of course she asks for pasta." She had the worst luck when it came to jinxing herself. Anna slumped in her seat. A smile twitched on her lips however. She could add pasta to the list of things she knew Elsa liked. "Yeah I can make pasta. Are you fine with just noodles, sauce, and veggies? There's not a lot in the fridge."

"_That's fine. I need to go out grocery shopping soon I guess."_

A tingle ran down her spine at the quick response. Anna's fingers flew over her phone screen. Vaguely, she was aware of the protagonist complaining about her love interest.

"You can let me take care of that," she mumbled, eyes darting back and forth over the letters. "I've got lots of free time until classes start."

There was a long pause between her message and Elsa's response. Anna occupied herself by grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen and giggling at the episode's side plot. She couldn't stop tapping her foot while she waited though.

_Even Elsa can't find a flaw in my logic. _

When her phone buzzed, Anna nearly dropped it.

"_Then I'll make a list of essentials. And save your own cash for class supplies."_

Anna snorted, thumb already hovering over the keypad. Another messaged popped up before she could reply.

"_That's not an argument. Let me pay for the groceries. Your savings are __**savings**__ Anna."_

She rolled her eyes. "Yes mother," Anna said to herself. Quickly, she sent: "Fine, fine. But I'll get a job soon, okay?"

Anna counted to three.

"_Part-time. Leave room for school work."_

She giggled. Warmth bloomed in her cheeks and she felt her smile stretch all the way to her ears.

_Look at us! Having a normal conversation._

Her heart skipped a beat.

"_I have to get back to work now. Try and get some sleep."_

Anna bit down on her bottom lip harshly, worry springing up. "Oh fuck, I hope Elsa doesn't get in trouble for texting at work." She hunched over her phone as she typed: "See you soon."

A pause. She fingered the pale streak in her hair. Then:

"_Goodnight Anna."_

Anna blinked as the conversation ended. She held her phone to her lips and after several seconds, it shut off. Anna flicked it back on quickly, staring at the lock screen. Elsa's delighted face smiled back at her. Anna brushed her thumb across the hand that covered her sister's mouth. Her chest tightened at the sight of them so happy. She closed her eyes, knees to her torso, and kissed the photo.

"I love you," she whispered to the empty apartment.

* * *

_Reminds us all of what we used to be_


	7. Here We Go - Mat Kearney

**A/N: **As with all my stories, this chapter introduces more backstory along with present-day interaction. And if things read as awkward it's because they are meant to be. For the most part. Enjoy everyone.

Also, as one of my reviewers put it, A&amp;E step into more emotional land mines.

**Note:** Sunshine is currently taking place in late 2014. Specifically, late August.

* * *

_We sing_

_Oh, love, it's easy if you don't try to please me_

* * *

**Pennsylvania, 2005**

"I think you look lovely."

"No, I look stupid!" Anna slurred. "I look like an old doll!" The hands on her cheeks squeezed, manicured fingernails pinching one side. Anna batted at them, spluttering as her mother continued to coo. "_Mama_!"

Idunn Arendelle grinned slightly and finally let go. "I still think you look adorable sweetheart." She searched her handbag for her phone. "I don't understand why you were so against wearing your hair like that. It goes lovely with your blouse and skirt."

Anna rubbed her sore, bright red cheeks. She was about to reply when a burst of laughter made her jump. She dropped her hand and glanced around, small shoulders bunching up to her ears. "Ma—_Mom, _can you stop? Please?" Several students were rushing past them, eager to leave school and get out of their formal wear. Anna nibbled on her bottom lip and danced on her tip toes, whispering loudly, "Seriously, Mom, who still wears pigtails for Picture Day?"

There was a flash and Anna jumped again, whirling around, blue-green eyes on her mother. The brunette woman smiled and lowered her phone. "I don't see what all the big fuss is about Anna. You used to wear braids all the time."

"_Used _to," Anna stressed. She resisted the urge to tug on one of her braids and instead shuffled to the side, closer to her locker. "I was a little kid then."

"You had them up until you were ten," her mother pointed out.

"A _kid_," Anna hissed. Some of her classmates walked by and she busied herself with smoothing down her white blouse and black skirt. Her legs were itching.

Idunn frowned. "Anna, stop fidgeting. You'll ruin your outfit." She turned to her cell phone, flipping through her screen and muttering, "Honestly, I don't understand why you're being so self-conscious about this Anna."

Anna brushed a lock of hair back, flushing brightly when she saw Collette from her third period class pass by with her group of friends. The older girl waved at her once and Anna spluttered in shock, her frayed nerves spiking. She gave a small, frantic wave back with her fingers. Giddiness bounced in her chest when she noticed Collette smile. The older girl turned to her friends and pointed down at something. A stone dropped in Anna's stomach when she followed their line of direction and her eyes landed on her skirt. She lowered her hand slowly, the momentary delight ebbing away. Collette and her friends burst into giggles as they disappeared down the hallway. Anna glared at a spot on her locker, cheeks puffed up.

_Ugh, I look so kiddish._

Another flash sounded and made her jump.

"Mama!"

Idunn sighed and stared at her phone, brow furrowing. "Anna, you're fine. No one is looking at you." She swiped through the photos. "But these photos aren't going to come out as well as I'd hoped if you keep acting so skittish." Her mother's frown deepened and she walked closer to her, brushing back her copper fringe. "Really, darling, what's gotten into you?"

Anna pushed away her hand, cheeks flushing darkly. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "I just—" _hate Picture Day, _Anna gestured to the pressed blouse and skirt "—don't like being so dolled up."

Idunn's expression softened. She brushed the backs of her fingers against Anna's heated cheeks. "The ribbons do bring out the green in your eyes though." She pressed a soft kiss to Anna's forehead and the young teenager suppressed a self-conscious shiver. "And I really don't get to see you like this often."

Anna was about to protest again before meeting her mother's doe, blue eyes. She felt a hot flash of guilt and embarrassment, then mumbled, "Fine…"

Idunn beamed and kissed her forehead again. "That's my girl." She straightened Anna's braid, sighing softly. "You really do look lovely."

The unusual sustained show of affection made Anna's stomach squirm. She grinned awkwardly, tugging on her skirt's hem.

"I can't wait to see the pictures when they come," Idunn said. Sadness glinted in her eyes.

Anna winced and wriggled out of her mother's grasp. "I don't think I look all that great in them Ma—Mom..." She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, casting one last glance around the hallway.

"Nonsense." Idunn turned and walked down the hallway. "I'm sure you look radiant."

Anna followed her mother closely, but not _too _close. She kept an eye out for anymore of her classmates, lest she hear comments about her appearance on Monday.

They exited the school and stepped out into a gray afternoon. Anna inhaled the crisp winter air and smiled. She felt her spirits lift as they arrived at her mother's car and clambered in.

"Buckle up," Idunn said the moment Anna was seated.

Anna blew a raspberry, but clicked the seat belt together. As her mother revved the engine and they slowly backed away from the school, Anna felt the tension leave her body. She grinned slightly and watched houses pass by, fingers twiddling in her lap.

"So," she drawled, flicking bright eyes to her mother.

"So?" Idunn didn't look away from the street.

_Just ask you dolt. _

Anna cleared her throat and pulled on the collar of her blouse. "D-did the, uh, I mean. Did anything come—"

"Anna, slowly," Idunn said, chuckling. "Speak slowly if you stutter."

Anna spluttered on her clumsy tongue, ears turning red. She looked down at her knees. "Sorry, um—" she wanted to kick herself, "—the mail?" She watched her mother out of the corner of her eye.

A mischievous smile curled on Idunn's lips. Anna perked up at the sight of it, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Mm, you'll have to wait until we get home."

She promptly deflated.

_"Mama!"_

Idunn chuckled and tickled her ear. "I can't spoil the surprise, now can I?"

Anna squirmed and crossed her arms, pouting. "I can still act surprised."

"That defeats the whole purpose of a surprise," her mother gently teased.

Anna leaned back into her seat. "Do I need a reason to be surprised?" she grumbled. "They didn't come for Christmas, so they're not coming for my birthday right?"

Idunn faltered, slowly stepping on the break to stop at a red light. There was a pause between them as Anna watched people walk across the intersection. She sensed the words on her mother's tongue before she even spoke.

"Well, no."

Her stomach twisted at the quiet admittance. The light changed to green. Idunn's brow furrowed as she pressed on the gas. The car drove past the light and Anna sharply heard the tires run upon freezing asphalt.

"But that doesn't mean you're not in for a surprise."

Anna turned big, blue-green eyes on her mother. Idunn looked straight ahead, lips quirked up at the edge.

"I am?"

Idunn's smile grew. "Wait," she softly.

Anna blinked and wished her mother would look at her. She turned to watch the houses pass by until Idunn turned the car into the driveway. Anna felt her knees begin to shake and itch again. Soon as her mother turned off the engine, she grabbed her backpack and jumped out.

"Careful!" Idunn called.

"I am!" Anna said, even as she nearly slipped on a damp patch on the cement. Her mother chuckled behind her and the redhead bounced in place on the front step until Idunn had opened their door. She ran inside, excitement buzzing under her skin.

The house was quiet as usual.

Anna's eyes immediately caught sight of the two presents on the coffee table. A shiver ran down her spine. "Oh."

A hand pushed her forward.

"Go on," Idunn whispered. "They're yours."

A large grin split Anna's face in two and she dropped her bag next to the door, rushing towards her presents. It was obvious what one of them was even with the wrapping on it. The name scribbled elegantly on it was her mother's.

"You got me a new board?!" Anna squealed as she grabbed it. It was heavy and tangible in her hands.

"A while ago actually," Idunn said, obviously pleased with her response. "I just made sure _you _never found it in the house."

Anna blinked at up at her. "How'd you manage that?"

Her mother shrugged, head held high. "I have my ways." She placed her handbag and Anna's backpack on the loveseat. "Now don't just stand there, open it."

Anna beamed again. She tore off the red ribbon and green wrapping eagerly, eyes feasting on the scratch free grip tape. It looked as if it was fresh out of the shop. The wood was smooth under her fingertips and wasn't chipped away at the edges. Her old skateboard didn't compare. Anna flipped it over, beaming at shined trucks. The grin on her face faltered however, as she observed the imagery on the deck. A meadow of sunflowers was splayed on the wood, bright and cheerful.

Anna blushed and fingered a wheel.

"Do you like it?" Idunn sidled up to her side and tucked a lock of strawberry-blonde hair behind Anna's ear. Her fingers lingered on Anna's temple before pulling away. "I saw it and thought of you."

Anna nodded shyly while her stomach did somersaults. She pressed the board to her chest, a small smile curling on her lips. "Can I try it out soon?"

Idunn sighed through her nose and glanced out the window. "I'd prefer if you waited for a warmer day. It's cold out and I don't want you falling off of it because there's ice on the streets."

Anna rocked on the balls of her feet. "Does tomorrow count as a warmer day?" she asked, flashing her mother a half-grin.

Idunn scrunched up her face playfully and planted a kiss on Anna's forehead. "Open your other present. It's from your aunt and uncle. An apology for not being able to make it to your upcoming birthday."

Anna placed the skateboard down carefully and ripped open the square package. She squealed when her fingers brushed a familiar pattern. Her hands pulled apart the cardboard.

"Oh, oh, oh! They got me a new ball!" Anna ran her hands over the black-and-white shapes, excitement bubbling in her chest. "And it looks like good quality too!" She bounced on her feet, grin returning. "I love it. Really love it." She held the soccer ball close to her chest, turning pleading eyes to her mother. "I can try this out without waiting for a warmer day right?!"

Idunn laughed once, covering her mouth with her hand. She gathered up the pieces of cardboard and wrapping paper, crinkling them together. "After you finish your supper and homework," she said.

Anna deflated, lower lip jutting out. "Really?"

"Really," her mother hummed, heading into the kitchen.

Anna placed down her new ball next to her skateboard. She marveled at the gifts for a few seconds before a thought wormed its way into her mind.

_Just two?_

The yarn ball of anxiety that had been steadily untangling around her insides returned and tightened its hold. She shuffled to the kitchen, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Mama?"

Idunn didn't notice her at first, flicking on the stove and rummaging through the refrigerator. She was halfway through cutting up some squash before Anna spoke again, stomach tossing and turning.

"Um, Mama?"

Idunn turned, surprise flashing in her blue eyes. "What is it Anna?"

Anna scuffed her foot against the floor, gripping the edge of her skirt.

_Just ask. Just ask. Just ask._

"Are Papa and Elsa—" her mother stiffened and Anna hurried to amend her words. "Do you think I'll see Elsa soon? Like..." She swallowed, eyes wide. "For my birthday?"

A hundred emotions flashed through Idunn's eyes faster than Anna could decipher. But one in particular stopped and stayed there.

"We'll see sweetheart," her mother said. She turned back to the cutting boards, shoulders up. "Your father's been busier at the bank and Elsa is busy with preparation for SATs." She didn't look over her shoulder, movements stiff. "You understand right?"

It wasn't a flat out no. Anna bit her lip and stepped back. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to do a bit of homework before supper."

When her mother remained silent, Anna dashed to her room. She skidded to a stop inside and gently shut the door. When it clicked shut, Anna rushed to her mirror. She stared at her reflection, in the middle of puberty and with baby fat still clinging to her cheeks. Her eyelashes were too short. Her freckles seemed more prominent each day. She couldn't remember Elsa having nearly as much.

_I bet Elsa looks way prettier in her pictures than I do._

Anna leaned over her vanity, eyes flicking over the scar that peeked out from her hairline. The green ribbons holding her braids swung gently.

She tore them off.

_I hate Picture Day._

* * *

A sweet smell wafted up her nostrils and tickled her senses.

Anna scrunched up her face and tried to chase the edges of a particular thrill-rushing dream. It proved futile however when the aroma came again and teased her.

"No," Anna groaned, burying her face into her pillow. "Five more minutes Mama—"

The blare of her cell phone's alarm snapped her from any lingering sleep.

Anna shrieked and jumped in shock. Her head smacked against the headboard and she saw stars. She grabbed her skull, crying loudly, "Ow! Ow, ow, ouch!" Anna cracked one eye open and glared at her cell, teeth gritted. "I am _so _not using you as an alarm clock ever again."

_What time is it?_

Anna rubbed the aching spot on her head and peered blearily at her phone.

_9:30._

"Back to being the lazy piece of shit you are," Anna said. She stuck her tongue out at the faint reflection of herself on her lock screen. In spite of the pain throbbing underneath her palm and the large yawn she let loose, Anna felt remotely...happy. The tight ball of anxiety, stress, and out-of-placeness she felt had eased a bit at the sight of the time. She wasn't a morning person by any means. She liked late nights and evenings. Bright afternoons. Lunchtime. She could be up during the late hours of the night, but soon as she fell asleep, she could barely be dragged out of her bed. She could do every time _except _mornings.

Anna laid her head back against her pillow and sighed. "Looks like I'm finally settling in." A ball of happiness bounced alongside her heart.

Her phone blared again.

_9:35._

Anna groaned and threw off the covers, rubbing her eyes. "Alright, alright I heard you, shut up already!"

_I guess I have to get up now._

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, and inhaled LA's air. Something currently sweet and syrupy.

_Wait, what?_

Anna dropped her arms and sniffed again, eyes opening wide.

_Pancakes?_

* * *

Anna stumbled down the hallway in her shorts and pink camisole. Her stomach rumbled loudly with each step and she nearly tripped over her own feet trying to walk, tie her hair into a messy bun, and follow the smell of breakfast with her eyes closed.

"Morning."

Anna stubbed her toe on the back of the couch. "Fuck!"

"Language."

The redhead snapped her gaze to the kitchen.

Elsa had a spatula in one hand, standing over the stove with a baby-blue apron on. She was gazing at Anna over her shoulder with a faint glimmer of amusement in her eyes and her lips quirked. Gone were the business suits, pressed shirts and blouse. Elsa was dressed in a lilac pajama top and white shorts. The fuzzy slippers from last night adorned her feet. A pan was the source of the aroma Anna had smelled, hissing pleasantly. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she noticed a speck of flour on her sister's pale cheek.

In the Los Angeles morning light spilling from the tiny window above the stove, Elsa looked relaxed and well-rested.

A tingle ran down Anna's spine and made her toes curl.

"Breakfast?"

Anna snapped out of her stupor, snapping her jaw shut so fast that her teeth clacked. "Oh, sure!" She rushed to the kitchen table, one leg already on a chair before something occurred to her. "Wait, what? Elsa, don't you have—"

"Even _my _boss lets us have Sundays off," Elsa interrupted. She placed a stack of pancakes in front of Anna, slices of strawberry and banana laden on top. Anna's stomach roared. Elsa's tiny smile widened slightly. "Hungry?"

"Starving," Anna groaned, grabbing the plate and pulling it towards her. Before she picked up her knife and fork however, she stared up at her sister with wide, blue-green eyes. "You didn't have to."

"We've been through this already," Elsa said. Her voice was gentle, but Anna couldn't shrug off the slight awkwardness. "You've made dinner for me a couple of times already," the blonde weaved between the kitchen table and stove, "so I thought I could at least make you breakfast." She turned to sit in her own seat. "And you like sweets. So I'd figured we could indulge a bit."

"That's nothing in comparison to you taking me in," Anna blurted out.

Elsa tensed, the smile vanishing from her lips. She stopped with her body bent over the table, one hand on her plate and the other resting on the smooth surface. Anna clenched her fist tightly around her knife and gulped audibly. She watched her sister's expression carefully, trying to read the emotions that played behind those blue eyes.

But all she could pick up was the sudden, sheer _discomfort _in Elsa's face. The lines from the first time they reunited returned and Anna saw Elsa's eyes flick from her to a spot on the table.

"You don't have to thank me for that," her sister said slowly.

_God, the first thing I do in the morning is make her awkward and uncomfortable. Not __**this **__time._

Anna thrust her hand forward and clamped it over the one Elsa had on the table. She didn't know if it was the LA heat or her own nerves, but her palm was sweaty over Elsa's pale skin. Elsa snapped her gaze back to her. The hairs on the back of Anna's neck rose.

_Does she still have that thing about getting dirty? _

"I-I mean, I really appreciate it, you know?" Anna stammered. Her sister stared. "I mean, I was e-expecting—" _don't say you expected her to say no you jerk _"—well, not really expecting, but I thought it was going to take a bit more...convincing?" Something flashed in Elsa's eyes. Anna shifted in her seat.

"I—" Elsa began, brow furrowed.

"I was ecstatic," Anna spluttered. Her sister clamped her mouth shut, blue eyes widening a single centimeter. Anna felt her heart jump around in her rib cage. Against her better judgment, she rubbed a short circle on the skin of Elsa's hand. It felt cold under her palm. "I was so happy I ended up knocking my head against the wall when you said yes." Elsa kept staring, blue eyes blank. A bright blush bloomed on Anna's cheeks. "Auntie told me I got a mean bump from it..."

Her sister jerked her head slightly, suddenly focusing on something past Anna. She tore her hand from underneath Anna and the redhead ignored the way her stomach dropped. "Wait, you hurt yourself—did you bump the headboard this morning too? I heard you yelling..."

_Oh yeah, I'm a genius. Wonderful at conversation. I just admitted I don't pay attention. Elsa hates—_

"My phone spooked me," Anna mumbled, dropping her gaze. "I was having a nice dream and then the alarm went off."

"O-oh. Is that...is that all?" Elsa asked and Anna looked up to see the blonde's shoulders drawing up to her ears. "Do you want an ice pack?"

Seeing her chance, Anna nodded rapidly for a few seconds before stopping when she saw Elsa rise. "Wait, wait, no!" Her sister paused, lips parted. Anna shook her head and her bun came slightly undone. "I don't need an ice pack. It's just sore and a little bit achy," she clarified.

Elsa frowned. "Are you sure?"

Anna curled her toes against the wooden floor at the underlying worry in her sister's voice. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm good. Great! It was a good dream actually."

"Oh?" There was a drop of hope in Elsa's voice.

The redhead latched onto it. "Yeah, I was airborne. I think."

Slowly, Elsa lowered herself into her seat. "Airborne?" she asked and the blank look in her eyes was replaced by mere confusion. Anna glanced at their hands. They were a few inches apart. She tried not to fidget.

"Roller coaster," she said, a grin curling on her lips.

Elsa snorted in surprise and picked up her fork. "Really? We never even went to that many amusement parks."

Anna shrugged, a pleasant feeling bubbling in her stomach. "Disneyland is in LA."

The piece of pancake and strawberry halfway to her sister's lips stopped. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her.

Anna blushed and ducked her head, stuffing her face. "Just a thought," she mumbled.

The blonde hummed. "Maybe around Christmas."

Anna stared at her. "Maybe?" Her sister nodded. "Really?"

_Stop second guessing everything and just __**eat **__you dolt. Her pancakes are probably cold because of your mouth by now._

"If you get good grades," Elsa teased. She scrunched up her face playfully in a way Anna's mother had and Anna was suddenly hit with nostalgia.

_Okay, okay, don't concentrate on that right now. Elsa just teased me. Joked. That's better. That's great actually. Come on Anna, steer away from Awkward Boulevard, Stiffville._

She saluted, beaming. "Can do! Just you wait." Anna cut up a few more pieces of pancakes. "My grades are going to be off the wall," she said around a mouthful.

Elsa blinked, brow furrowing. "What?"

Anna coughed and blushed.

_I hate metaphors. Or was that a simile? Stupid English language. _

"Good," she squeaked. "They're going to be good."

"Okay," Elsa chuckled.

They turned back to their breakfast and Anna felt the tight strings of tension in the air loosen. She bounced ideas back and forth to keep the conversation going. To keep Elsa's good _mood _going.

"These are fantastic by the way," Anna said, sipping her orange juice to down the fluffy pancakes in her throat.

Elsa's eyebrows touched her hairline. "They are?"

Anna blinked. "Uh, yeah? I mean, they're fluffy. And sweet. The fruit is nice too."

"Oh." Her sister's lips formed an 'o'-shape and her cheeks pinked. Before Anna had time to puzzle over the sight, Elsa said, "I'm glad. I was worried you wouldn't like them anymore."

"Anymore?" Anna blinked again. She found it hard to move her jaw around her thick tongue.

As if suddenly realizing what she had said, Elsa stiffened in her seat and fiddled with her fork. "I mean. I'm still sort of figuring out what you like to eat."

_I'll eat anything if you're the one who makes it._

Which was a lie. Anna hated certain foods.

"I—" Elsa's eyes flicked to hers uncertainly and she licked her dry lips, gulping. "We're kind of—" Anna clamped her mouth shut when her sister's brow furrowed, the insecurity in her expression deepening. The redhead's fingers twitched. She wiggled her right hand, laughing nervously as a tight smile worked its way on Elsa's lips. "I'll give you a list of what I like."

"That's cheating," Elsa mumbled and Anna detected the careful teasing in her voice again.

"It's not a test," she giggled. _If it were, I'd be failing already._

Elsa chuckled. "Okay."

Anna poked her sister's pinky. "Seriously, it's okay. We're still settling in. Well, I am anyway."

Elsa's smile softened. "Okay," she mumbled again, blue eyes soft in the morning light.

Anna grinned and went back to eating. "Oh, by the way. Elsa?"

"Hm?" Her sister was chewing contentedly, eyes closed.

"You've got flour on your cheek."

"What—_ugh!_"

_Yeah, she still has that thing about getting dirty._

Elsa rushed to grab a towel and Anna snickered in her seat.

_We're still figuring things out. About each other. That's fine. Right?_

* * *

Sundays in LA seemed to be accompanied by perpetual warmth and laziness. Even if autumn was right around the corner and the air conditioning was on, Anna could still feel the heat wave California was suffering as if she were right outside.

"Shirt, shirt. Where are—" Anna dissolved into a series of coughs and scrunched up her face. Her throat was dry and sore. "I better not be getting sick," she grumbled. "God, LA air is horrible. It feels like I've been slowly stuffing my mouth with ash. Not cigarettes, just _ash. _Ugh." Anna closed her drawer and opened another, perking up. "Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere." She snatched the thin, light green shirt and slipped it on.

Even freshly showered, she still felt stuffy in the apartment. Anna poked her head out of her bedroom door and frowned at the white frame just a few steps away. After their breakfast, Elsa had mumbled something about needing to finish up some documents.

_So much for having the day off. Does Elsa ever take a break?_

Anna's frown deepened. She had originally wanted to ask Elsa if it was possible for her to drive Anna to her campus so Anna could memorize the routes more easily. After getting lost on the bus, she was somewhat hesitant to go so soon again. And she had hoped that it could have been a bit more like a bonding experience.

But Elsa had been in a good mood today. An _actual _good mood. Seeing her sister prepare breakfast for her and sharing in light—albeit awkward—jokes had made Anna's heart and stomach flutter. They'd been _talking_. They'd been talking more each day, bit by bit. Their recent meals together had been the longest times Anna had spent with Elsa in years.

_And me asking her to get in a confined space with me, in a car no less, would ruin her day._

Anna bit her lip.

_She'd probably say no anyway. Elsa would sooner chew through ice than spend a car ride with me._

Even if Anna's memories were fuzzy around the accident, she knew her sister would have hesitations simply on the fact that they weren't on the best terms. It wouldn't just be awkward, it'd be _tense. _She ducked back into her room and grabbed her phone. "Might as well go alone today again." Anna paused at her door before hurrying back to her drawer and grabbing her painkillers. "Wait, I can't forget these," she said.

She was quickly finding out that the heat was making her knee hurt more than usual. Anna grabbed her camera bag, stuffed her painkillers and phone inside, and was down the hallway in seconds.

_I can take some pictures this time around. That'll be fun. I won't be bored out of—_

Anna had her hand on the living room door when she heard a click.

"Anna?"

She jerked and glanced back to see Elsa standing at the edge of the hall, arms crossed over her torso.

Anna grinned slightly. "Oh hey."

Elsa's brow furrowed. "Are you going out?"

She nodded, leaning on her better leg. "I didn't get a chance to check out the campus last time so I thought about going again today." She avoided mentioning that she'd considered asking Elsa to drive her.

Elsa frowned and her eyes flicked down. Anna blinked and wondered what was going through her sister's mind.

"Is your phone charged?"

"Huh? Oh!" Anna fished her phone and held it up. "Yeah, I—"

It beeped and both she and Elsa glanced at it. The battery charge was nearly depleted.

"I apparently forgot to charge it," Anna mumbled, dropping her hand to her side. Anna hung her head as a hot flash of embarrassment shot through her. _Way to go Anna. Responsible. Very responsible. I should have "Responsible" tattooed on my butt._

"Maybe it's best you put it off today."

Anna snapped her head up, eyes wide. "Wait, what?"

Elsa tightened her arms around her torso and shrugged. "It's really hot out today."

Anna blinked and frowned. "I can just bring some water with me you know." She felt a slight prickle of indignation and shifted her weight. "I'll be fine on my own."

Elsa shifted and the indignation Anna felt died away almost instantly. The redhead watched her sister out of the corner of her eye, curiosity digging into her like a cat's claws.

_Wait._

When Elsa bit her lip, Anna's pulse picked up its pace.

_Okay, okay. She either doesn't know what to say or doesn't want to say what she wants to say._

Elsa brushed one of her bangs back and the brief change in hairstyle made Anna stare. With the light hitting her older sister from behind and with her hair swept back, Elsa looked less tired and strained.

_I wonder if I can convince her to—_

"I'm just uncertain."

Anna stiffened. Elsa stared at the floor, biting her bottom lip.

"I know it must be—" Her sister heaved a large breath of air, blue eyes downcast, "—really, really odd to have me...suddenly commenting about what you can and can't do."

Anna felt slightly lightheaded.

_We're back to Awkward Boulevard, Stiffville. Come on Anna, keep your head in the game._

Elsa shrugged, blue eyes flicking up to look at her briefly before dropping back down. "But I thought you could use my advice since I've lived in LA longer than you. Obviously." She winced and Anna felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "Since you're still settling in," Elsa mumbled.

It felt too soon. Anna's heart hammered in her chest.

_That's probably the most roundabout thing I've ever heard._

Anna swallowed thickly, rapidly thinking of a response. Elsa shuffled her feet in front of her. The redhead's eyes darted down to the fuzzy slippers her sister was wearing. Her throat was dry. She heard someone walk past their door and enter their own apartment. Elsa watched her, teeth pressed into her bottom lip. It suddenly occurred to Anna that her sister's face was devoid of make-up. When the silence continued to stretch between them, Elsa's shoulders dropped and she sighed.

"Call me when you get to the campus," she said softly, and turned back towards the hallway. The brief flash of pain across Elsa's slender face spurred Anna into action.

"Did you have a moment in your room?" she blurted out.

Elsa jerked to a stop and blinked at her in wide-eyed surprise. Anna lost track of what she'd been trying to say. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Her palms felt sweaty. Was she sweating? It would be just like her.

Elsa stared at her. "I don't get it."

Anna brushed one hand down her jean shorts and shifted her weight again. Elsa's eyes flicked down once more. "I mean, I'm almost twenty-one, Elsa. I'll be okay, don't worry." _Was _her sister worried? Anna couldn't tell. Elsa turned fully to face her and that sent her words crumbling. She gestured half-heartedly, giggling weakly. "I thought we cleared this up the other, uh, night or something."

The light in Elsa's eyes dimmed. "Right, you're not a kid anymore."

Anna laughed, the sound tripping in her throat. "Obviously." She gestured to herself, a grin quirking on her lips. "You're acting as if I'm going to—"

Elsa's blue eyes hardened. She jerked around, arms tightening around her torso. "Come home before it's dark," she said, voice clipped. She turned on her heel and disappeared down the hallway.

Anna started forward, hand reaching out, "Wait, Elsa, I didn't mean it like that!" She heard those footsteps stop. Anna's throat itched. "I'm just saying it's—" she coughed lightly. Anna frowned and rubbed her throat. "It's not like I'm—" Another cough interrupted her. Anna covered her mouth and wheezed into it. Her throat was so dry it stung.

"Anna?" Elsa reappeared in a flash.

Anna blinked rapidly, eyes watering. She held up a hand to soothe her sister as she spat between coughs. "Okay, _ugh_, I think I should stay inside today. LA's air sucks."

Elsa stared at her, expression unreadable and hand lingering on the corner. Anna coughed into her palm, pounding her chest with a fist. Something flickered in her sister's eyes and she turned abruptly to the kitchen.

"I'll get you a water bottle."

Anna blinked, staring at her back. She leaned against the wall. She was disoriented and frustrated. A part of her wondered if that was because of Los Angeles's air pollution or Elsa's fluctuating moods. "Does it ever get better?" she mumbled to the floor.

When she heard footsteps returning, she looked up to see her sister holding a bottle of water.

"You'll get used to it," Elsa said and instead of handing the bottle to Anna, she placed it on the living room stand near the door. Then, Elsa tucked her hands into the crook of her elbows and disappeared down the hallway.

Anna stared at the clear liquid.

It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either.

* * *

Anna flipped through the television while jotting down her class schedule on her notepad. She was calculating the hours in her mind. Every now and then she'd flick through her phone's browser, looking through job offers while simultaneously watching television and writing. She was currently in the dilemma of wondering what kind of job she could squeeze into her time while attending classes. Besides a couple of general education courses, she was taking photography and past experience told her those were long and arduous. She'd have to find a way to manage her schedule while attending university and holding down a job.

_If I can even find a part-time job._

Anna took a sip of her water bottle, absentmindedly rubbing her knee.

"How's your knee?"

Anna jumped, looking over her shoulder to see her sister behind the couch. She blinked, water bottle between her lips. "It's fine?" Anna said around the plastic.

Elsa smiled slightly. She had a stack of papers in hand. After their conversation, she had been holed up in her room all day. With the hour stretching into the early evening, Anna honestly doubted her sister ever stopped working.

"It's not bothering you?" Elsa asked softly.

The tips of Anna's ears went red. She glanced at her knee, pressing her finger into the bone lightly. "Oh, um. A little bit?" she said offhandedly, shooting Elsa a quick smile. Her sister frowned and Anna waved her hand. "Just a bit though. Not much. I mean, it's been worse before, but, uh—"

"But the heat's irritating it, isn't it?" Elsa cut in quietly.

Anna faltered. "Y-yeah, I guess so." Her sister was acting worried again. Or being worried. Anna wasn't sure anymore. _One minute Elsa's hot and then cold. Or cold and then hot and then cold again! _

"Did you take your painkillers?" Elsa asked, leaning over the back of the couch to peer at Anna's knee.

Anna blinked and shook the bottle as proof. "Uh, yeah. You know, I take them when I need to." She shrugged and offered her sister a smile.

Elsa frowned. "Are you going to need to refill your prescription anytime soon?"

Anna's smile softened. "No, I made sure to get a refill the day before I boarded my flight."

"Oh." Elsa shifted the papers in her arms, pursing her lips thinly. She didn't look at her while asking, "Is there...well, do you need anything else?"

_We're back to warm now._

Anna blinked in confusion. "No, I'm good Elsa. It's nothing new. The doc told me a long while back extreme temperatures or sudden temperature changes would irritate my knee." And moving from New York's colder seasons to Los Angeles's heat certainly counted as a sudden shift. Anna hoped she'd get used to it soon.

Elsa lingered behind the couch, half-turned towards the hallway.

_Maybe she really __**did **__have a moment in her room. What I'd give to be a mindreader._

Anna took a chance and guessed. "Is that what you were worried about earlier?"

Elsa's shoulders twitched and, for a second, she worried she had overstepped her boundaries again. Her sister pressed the documents to her chest, staring at a spot on the floor. Anna waited, crinkling the water bottle in her grip. She noticed Elsa's throat bob up and down in a tense swallow.

_Do something._

Before any more second-guessing thoughts could invade her mind, Anna reached over the back of the couch and clasped Elsa's elbow. The cold skin under her palm twitched. Elsa snapped her gaze to her, blue eyes widening.

Anna scrambled for words, eyes darting back and forth. "Um, hey, remember what I said this morning? About both of us settling now?"

Elsa nodded slowly and although she pressed her hands against her chest, she didn't pull away from Anna's hold. Anna pushed away the tiny voice in her that said this was the first time Elsa didn't immediately pull away after noticing the contact. Her skin was cold and unfamiliar.

"Well, it's just as true for me as it is for you," Anna said. Those big, blue eyes blinked and Anna caught her mistake a second later. She flushed, stammering, "I mean for you! It's just as true for you as it is for me. I mean, you've been living alone for a while." Elsa twitched and Anna mentally kicked herself. She rubbed short circles into the pale skin underneath her fingers. "It's going to take some getting used to," Anna mumbled. She dropped her gaze to a spot between Elsa's feet and the couch. "It's fine if it takes a while..."

God knows it would take sometime before anything really changed between them. A week was too short.

"Yeah."

The breathy whisper made Anna's heart flutter. She looked up at Elsa and saw the faintest of smiles on her sister's pale lips.

Elsa shrugged, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry if I seem...off to you." She shifted her weight, glancing sideways. "I'm just getting used to things. Like you said."

_I'll take that._

Anna grinned and rubbed Elsa's arm without thought. "Before you know it, you won't even realize I'm here!"

Elsa twitched.

Anna's brain rammed to a halt and rewound over what she said.

_I can't go one minute without making things awkward can I? This is getting annoying._

A snort made her pause.

Anna's eyes refocused and she felt her heart join her mind.

Elsa had clamped her hand over her mouth, stopping any other noise from leaving her lips. But her eyes crinkled when she met Anna's eyes gaze and a light pink tinted her cheeks. A tingle ran up Anna's arm from where her fingers touched Elsa's skin.

"I don't think I'll ever forget you're here Anna," Elsa whispered.

Anna felt warmth swell in her chest as something prickled behind her eyelids. She nodded silently, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and letting go of Elsa's elbow. She saw Elsa's gaze waver before she faced the television, coughing to clear her throat.

"Uh, I'll let you get back to...whatever it was you were doing," Anna said. She felt Elsa's stare bore into her back and fisted her hands on her skirt.

"Alright," Elsa said slowly. She stepped away from the couch before stopping. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Anna grabbed her phone and notepad. "Anything is fine," she squeaked.

"How does stir fry sound?"

"Great," Anna said hoarsely. She jotted down a job offer from a retail store.

Elsa was quiet for a moment. The air in the apartment grew thick with something else besides heat. Then Anna heard the floorboards creak again.

"I'll see you at dinner then," Elsa mumbled.

Anna nodded, staring at something on her cell's screen without taking it in. A moment later, she heard a door shut softly. She looked back at the television, quickly turning up the volume. The hot, dry air that seemed to pervade Los Angeles day and night stung her eyes a bit.

_"I don't think I'll ever forget you're here Anna."_

Anna swallowed and rubbed her kneecap.

* * *

**Pennsylvania, 2005**

The house phone's numbers glowed 9:30. Her mother was in her room, typing away at her laptop. The neighborhood was deadly silent and her bare feet were growing numb from the chill that still persisted in January. If she looked out the living room window right now, she wouldn't be surprised to see a fresh shower of falling snow.

Anna rolled the phone over in her hands, brow creased.

_Just call. Just type in the number and ask. Don't be a big baby over it._

Inhaling hugely, Anna righted the phone and quickly punched in the combination. She held it up to her ear, shoulders high and chest tight. It rang and the noise seemed so loud she cringed.

_Okay, what do I say? Hi? Hello? Goodnight? Wait, no, that's for when you're done talking to someone. I should have practiced some more in the mirror. Okay, okay, calm down Anna. You got this! You so totally got this! Why is it still ring—_

"Hello?"

Anna let out a breathless gasp, shoulders jerking. She suddenly lost her voice.

"Hello?"

Her fingers were numb now too. The soft pajama shirt tickled her skin. Anna stared at the photo next to the phone stand. Her mother stood on the lawn, garbed in a dark petticoat with a red scarf wrapped around her delicate neck. She was looking at something in the distance, grinning in amusement. With the sunlight bouncing off the snow and glinting in her blue eyes, Anna had thought her mother looked happy. She'd snapped the photo with her mother's phone.

"Idunn, what's going on?"

Anna snapped out of her daze. Everything came back into focus.

"Idunn, are you alright? You're being quieter than—"

"No Papa," Anna squeaked, high as a mouse with eyes twice as wide. "It's me."

The line went silent.

"I'm sorry for calling so late," Anna said. She clenched and unclenched her free hand. "But I wanted to make sure you were home."

"Anna." Her father's voice sounded unfamiliar and tired. "What are you doing up so late?"

Anna blinked.

_Just ask._

She glanced down the hallway, suddenly wondering if her mother could hear her.

"Did you finish all your homework?"

"Y-yeah I did," Anna muttered. She scuffed her toe against the hardwood floor.

"Took a shower?" her father continued.

"Mhm."

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Twice." Anna's throat bobbed up and down.

Her father sighed. "Then you should head to bed now." She heard him shuffling. "You might think it's fine if you stay up another hour or so, but you can easily develop a bad habit of staying up—"

"Elsa didn't forget my birthday right?"

Her question cut through her father's words and her own chest. She felt breathless.

Her father was quiet again.

She gulped.

"Is that what this is about Anna?"

Anna blinked and sagged. She nodded before remembering he couldn't see.

"I just want to see her when it comes Papa," she murmured.

"Well, it's still a little ways until then," her father said softly. He'd always been faster in his response than her mother. Anna wasn't sure which method she preferred.

"How is Elsa?" she asked quietly.

"Her therapist and counselor said she's working along with them diligently."

_That doesn't tell me anything._

"Do you think we can all do something for my birthday?"

"We'll see," her father said gently. "By the way, Elsa hasn't forgotten your birthday. Just you wait."

In spite of a definite answer, Anna smiled slightly. The mere mention of her sister sent a bittersweet ache throbbing through her.

"Okay, now I think it's time you went to bed. Goodnight young lady."

"Goodnight Papa," Anna whispered.

The line ended. She put the phone back in its stand and stood there, chewing on her lip in thought.

_I wonder if he remembered that it was Picture Day. If he did, why didn't he ask how it went? If he didn't though.._

"He's busy," she murmured to herself. Anna glanced down the hallway. Her mother's bedroom light was still on. If she listened closely, she could hear her typing. She glanced back at the phone.

_9:45._

If she'd stayed up any later, her mother would notice.

Anna's breath hitched. Quietly, she tip-toed through the living room and plucked her new skateboard off the coffee table. She grabbed her shoes from the corner and slipped them on.

The door creaked open, then closed.

Anna breathed in the winter night air, her breath wisping. She looked down at her skateboard and tapped her fingers on the deck.

"I'll just try you out on the sidewalk right here."

* * *

_If you don't want to see me anymore_


	8. Runaway - Mat Kearney

**A/N:** Thank you for your continued patience and support everyone! It really does mean a lot to me considering all the IRL things I'm trying to battle with right now. Rest assured I won't drop the story or put it on hiatus even if updates aren't exactly speedy. I'm just slow as molasses, but you all already know that. Onto the chapter! This time we get a look inside Elsa's head! I'll be interested in seeing what you guys catch in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_Nobody knows the trouble we've seen_

_Nobody knows the price of this dream_

* * *

The following weekdays were quiet and uneventful. There seemed to be a mutual, silent agreement between the two that they'd give each other some space. Elsa was in no hurry to break such a truce. She dove into her work, either at her office desk or in her room. She and Anna settled into a routine of sharing dinner together at least, though Tuesday's meal had been completely silent.

Los Angeles's high temperatures continued.

* * *

Elsa cracked open an eye five minutes before her alarm clock went off. With a groan, she reached over and turned off the alarm before it could ring. She'd gotten into the habit ever since acquiring her job at Weselton's firm. Her boss had a thing against tardiness, much more so than any other man she'd ever known.

_And knowing him, he'd make a big deal out of it and just delay me from actually doing something productive even more._

Sighing heavily, she pushed away her covers and strolled to her closet. The summer heat meant she had little to change out of, dressed in only a light shirt and underpants. Elsa grabbed one of her usual outfits, leaving it smoothed out and prepped on her bed before exiting her room.

Her bare feet were silent on the wooden floor.

She held her breath as Anna's door came closer. The small room had never made her feel as anxious as she'd been in the past week. At first she had considered herself extraordinary luckily in having an extra room in her small apartment. She had placed the bed in there and deemed it a decent guest room in case someone from her work group had wanted to spend the night. The situation had never popped up, but she had always considered it a logical decision.

And then Anna's offer had come through and all that changed.

Elsa hesitated right beside her sister's door—her _sister's. _She wasn't sure how long it would take for her to get used to that again. She and Anna hadn't lived in the same household since Elsa had been little.

_I should check up on her._

Elsa's jaw hardened. She wrapped her arms around her torso and shook her head. "I'd just wake her up," she mumbled to herself.

_Besides, what if she wakes up and sees me standing over her?_

A shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't sure how Anna would react, but she'd doubt it would be a happy one.

_I bet she gets nightmares too._

She heard a small bang from inside Anna's room and jumped. Elsa rushed forward and grabbed the knob, twisting it and opening the door quickly. Her sister's room was pitch black and for a frantic moment, Elsa felt a cold surge of fear. She distantly heard voices calling out to her, the smell of ice on asphalt and car fumes. Her eyes darted everywhere, breath quickening.

_Anna, where are—_

The tiny light of her sister's phone sent a wave of relief through Elsa. Her knees trembled and she placed a hand on the frame to steady herself. Elsa inhaled shakily and mentally counted to ten.

_Anna must have kicked the wall or something._

Her bed was right up against it after all. Elsa exhaled and then glanced around the room, eyes adjusting to the dim light.

In the dark, she could just barely make out her sister. Anna slept on her back, sheets draped over her legs and hands on her stomach. She had gone to bed in her braids and Elsa could hear the air whistling between her teeth. Elsa frowned slightly at the sight of Anna's phone perched right on her chest.

_I'm surprised she hasn't damaged it by rolling onto it or something._

Sighing, she quietly stepped to her sister's bedside and reached over for the mechanical device. Just as Elsa's fingers touched it, Anna snorted and twitched in her sleep. Elsa stiffened, eyes darting up to watch her sister's voice.

_Please don't wake up._

Anna turned her head slightly and kept snoring. Elsa let out a long breath from her nose and straightened, gripping Anna's phone tightly.

_Thank god she didn't—_

A light flared to life in front of her and she jumped. Elsa nearly shrieked in surprise before clamping a hand over her mouth. Her thumb had brushed over Anna's cell, flicking the lock screen to life. A chill passed through Elsa's chest and her jaw tightened.

"It's us," she mumbled.

Anna's lock screen picture was one they'd taken years ago. Elsa's brow creased. She could almost recall how Anna's fingers had felt back then, brushing her hair aside before lips pressed against her cheek. Elsa swallowed dryly, remembering the prickling of sticky candy pieces and snow on her skin.

"_Can we do this again soon Elsa?"_

A beep jolted Elsa from her reverie. She blinked and her frown returned when she noticed Anna's phone at low battery. Again. Elsa pursed her lips.

_Honestly Anna, do you just keep it on all the time?_

She walked over to Anna's wall charger and plugged the device in. Her thumb brushed over the screen again and she blinked at the sight of a new message.

"From Rapunzel," Elsa mumbled. Her stomach twisted. She had yet to really talk to her relatives recently.

_I should do that soon. _

Against her better judgment, Elsa flicked through the latest message. A thread of nostalgia wove through her when she saw the words "Auntie" and "Uncle," dropped casually by Anna.

_And there's a lot of them too... No wonder Anna's phone is never fully charged._

Her sister _did _keep it on as often as she could.

Guilt twisted inside Elsa's stomach. She was certain it was a habit Anna had developed over the years. She didn't particularly want to think about why it was however.

Elsa stiffly placed Anna's phone down and walked back to the door. She didn't let her eyes stray as she opened it and slipped out. It clicked shut behind her and she dug her fingers into her palm.

_I need a shower._

* * *

By the time Elsa had finished showering and started dressing for work, daylight shone and lit the apartment. And with the sun, she could feel the heat descend over LA again.

Elsa huffed and rolled up her sleeves, mentally cursing the weather. Even though she had just stepped out of a cold shower, she could already feel a bead of sweat rolling down the back of her neck.

"Thank god work has better AC than my apartment," she grumbled. Elsa slung her purse on her shoulder and exited her room, a notepad and pen tucked under her other arm.

If she listened closely, she could almost hear Anna snoring.

_At least she seems to be sleeping well right now._

Elsa's brow furrowed and she stopped by her sister's door. An uneasy feeling grabbed hold of her automatically. Sighing, she turned to the opposite wall and quickly scribbled several instructions on her notepad. She tore off the paper and stuck it to the wall with a slip of tape. Then, with a final glance at Anna's door, she continued down the hallway.

A few minutes later and Elsa was hurrying down the stairs, heels clacking loudly against the steps. The uneasy feeling in her stomach continued even as she walked onto the parking lot.

Kristoff looked up from exiting his truck. "Morning," he called as Elsa moved past him.

"Morning," she muttered as she fished out her keys from her purse. Her hands shook as she unlocked her car door.

"You know most cars these days can usually be unlocked with a button," Kristoff remarked.

Elsa paused in dumping her purse on the passenger seat. She glared at him over her shoulder. "I know."

He blinked and quirked an eyebrow. "Just a joke Elsa."

Elsa sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I didn't want to make noise this early in the morning."

"Crappy night?" he asked, shutting his own door. There was a bag of puppy food tucked under his arm. "Grab a coffee on your way to work."

Elsa huffed, slipping into her seat. "Caffeine," she grumbled.

"Health nut," he joked. Kristoff raised his hand in a single wave. "Live a little Elsa. You're going to have gray hair before you're thirty."

She flashed him a tight smile. "I'll see you later Kristoff."

He smiled and Elsa shut her door. She revved the engine and was soon driving onto the street. Elsa's eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror and she watched as her apartment slowly disappeared. The uneasy feeling in her stomach lessened. She would be home late again tonight. It was something that made her feel simultaneously guilty and relieved.

Elsa tightened her hands on the steering wheel.

_That's okay. Anna will be fine for the day._

All throughout the drive to work, Elsa repeated the thought to herself.

Anna would be fine. Anna would be fine.

Her knuckles had kept an iron grip on the steering wheel the whole time.

* * *

Anna blinked several times, half-asleep and hair mussed. She'd just woken up and had stumbled out of her room to take a shower when she caught sight of the note taped on the wall in front of her.

She glanced back at her door and frowned.

"I think I'm losing it. First my phone isn't where I put it last night and now this." She snatched the paper off the wall and crinkled it in her hand. "Well, now it's obvious I didn't do a decent enough job of reassuring Elsa. You won't believe how many instructions are on this scrap of paper," she said to no one. Anna frowned slightly, eyes darting over the note. "'Charge your phone, drink water, ice your knee and take your pain killers. It's going to be hot today and I know that bothers you."

Anna paused, a butterfly fluttering in her stomach. She glanced down and scuffed her toe against the hardwood floor.

_I'm going to take that in a good way. _

Grinning crookedly, Anna continued reading the note. "Sort your laundry because—'" She did a double take, blinking. "Laundry day? Wednesday's our laundry day?" Elsa hadn't mentioned that. Of course, she and Elsa hadn't made any motion to talk about schedules yet. _Or to talk much at all._ She chewed on her bottom lip and continued down the slip of paper. There was also a list of different bus routes. She could practically hear Elsa's voice from the words.

_"If you're going to campus today, then it's better you take the—"_

Anna's stomach twisted when she recalled their talk on Sunday.

_Okay, I'm not making the same mistake today._

A sudden growl alerted her to her own hunger. Anna grimaced and patted her stomach. "Breakfast first." She ran a hand through her hair and frowned when her fingers felt a slight dampness. "Okay, correction. Bath first, then breakfast, then _this._" She frowned at the note. "At least I know what I'll be doing all day."

It would be a better feeling than sitting around feeling useless.

Anna ducked back into her room and gathered her things. She left Elsa's note sitting on her bed before slipping into the bathroom.

A while later, Anna was munching on a plate of cereal, instructions in hand again, when something occurred to her. She shot up in her chair, eyes wide and a splatter of cornflakes sticking to her mouth.

"Wait, it's laundry day. Does that mean I have to wash _Elsa's _clothes too?!"

The apartment didn't answer her.

* * *

Elsa's fingers tapped away at her keyboard, her stare blank. Her mind had long since dulled from the hours of looking over plans for her team's current project. The hot weather had sapped away any enthusiasm she might have had for her work. She knew she wasn't the only one. The firm was quieter than usual and occasionally she would hear one of her coworkers grumbling about the heat and wishing to go home.

_Home…_

Elsa's shoulders drooped a bit and she entered another combination into her computer.

_Just this week and I won't have to look at these drafts anymore. We could actually move onto seeing that bank get built. And then I'll be able to get home earlier._

Elsa stiffened. She pushed away her keyboard and sagged in her seat, burying her face in her hands. "What am I doing," she muttered.

"Hopefully saying yes to having lunch with us?"

Elsa jumped, whirling around to see Olaf standing behind her. He grinned and waved at her and a tired smile curled on Elsa's lips.

"Hello Olaf," she said. She glanced at her wristwatch and blinked in surprise. "Wow, I didn't even notice the time."

"That's okay, it's why I came to ask you," Olaf replied. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, buck teeth prominent with how large his smile was. "The others and I figured you'd be working so hard for Weselton that you'd forget about lunch. Again."

Elsa leaned back in her seat and rubbed her temples. "Sorry, I've just been so caught up in things with—"

She clamped her mouth shut. A pit of anxiety welled up inside her and Elsa crossed her hands over her stomach.

Olaf blinked. "You okay?"

Elsa chuckled dryly and wrung her hands in her lap. "I'm fine," she said. _Just trying to get used to the stranger at home._

Olaf frowned, uncertainty crossing his features. "Elsa, if there's anything you want to talk about we can."

Elsa grimaced. Out of all her coworkers Olaf had been the most persistent in getting her to open up. Never roughly, but he had been one of the first ones to tap at her walls. His persistence was uncomfortably like Anna's at times.

_Except now she's a lot less persistent._

Elsa mentally cringed and pushed the thought away. She got up and smoothed down her skirt, saying, "Right now I'd prefer to get something to eat Olaf."

Olaf beamed and all traces of their conversation was dropped. Elsa grabbed her purse and put her computer on sleep mode before walking down the corridor with him.

Meg was already in the common lobby with a few packaged meals by the time they walked in. A few other people lingered around, enjoying their coffee and lunch. Otherwise, the area was empty save for Elsa and her friends.

Elsa scowled slightly. It was a blatant reminder of exactly how many people Weselton took on for his firm.

Meg glanced up from her phone when they approached her table. She sneered and grumbled, "I can't get my usual coffee because it's boiling out there. I walked out of the building and thought I was going to melt like some wicked witch of the west."

Elsa's face cleared and she chuckled softly, slipping into a seat. "It really is very hot," she said. Her stomach growled at the sight of food and Meg smirked.

"Eat up Blondie."

Elsa grinned and grabbed one of the packages. It smelled like something out of the frozen aisle section from the grocery store, but she wasn't about to complain. "Thanks. Lunch slipped my mind today." She unraveled the sandwich and took a few quick bites.

Olaf slowly picked up his, sniffing it. "I like sandwiches, but I think I would've preferred something with a little more zing. Like pickles! Pickles bring lots of zing. You know once—"

Meg rolled her eyes and Elsa giggled behind her hand. Their lunchtime descended into a quiet time of listening to Olaf's idle chatter. Elsa allowed herself to relax as she ate. She was listening to Olaf talk about one of his dentist appointments and sipping her drink when loud footfalls thudded behind them.

_Don't tell me..._

"Morning ladies."

Elsa refrained from sighing. Meg looked up, an annoyed frown already crossing her features.

Gaston smiled down at them. "Now, now, don't look so crossed. I simply came to ask one thing." He faked an innocent look. "I'm allowed to do that aren't I?"

Olaf grinned. "Sure Gaston. We're all coworkers here." Elsa noticed him glance subtly at Meg. "What's your question?" he quipped.

"Oh, I was simply wondering if Elsa was finished with those drafts yet." He puffed out his chest and Elsa's skin crawled. "Mr. Weselton wanted to come ask you himself, but I passed him by on the way to your desk Elsa and saved you the trouble."

Elsa's brow furrowed. She eyed him up and down, shoulders hunching up to her ears.

_He's not lying or else he wouldn't be bragging about it._

She sighed and smiled slightly at him. "Thank you Gaston. Would you kindly tell Mr. Weselton to expect them Friday morning?"

Gaston's grin widened. He bowed and Elsa noticed Meg gag out of the corner of her eye.

"Speaking of Fridays, are you free this one?" Gaston asked, straightening.

Elsa tightened her grip on drink. "Er, actually, no, I'm not. I'm—" A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind and she settled on the first excuse that came to it. "I'll be spending the evening with my sister."

To her, it felt as if the entire room became impossibly silent. Meg and Olaf stared at her, eyebrows raised. Gaston's smiled vanished and he blinked once, twice. Elsa's stomach twisted and the tight ball of anxiety returned.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Gaston said, arching an eyebrow.

Elsa shrugged, averting her gaze. "She's come to live with me because she's attending college here in California."

"Ah." Gaston's eyes flickered with disinterest before he smiled again. "Well since you'll be busy playing catch-up with your sister, how about tonight? Are you free—"

"She's going clubbing with us," Meg cut in sharply.

Elsa's eyes darted to her, wide and confused.

"Yeah, we'll be having drinks and dancing and _partying_," Olaf chirped. His dark eyes twinkled. "Do you want to join us for some gold ol' fashioned fun Gaston? We can all go as friends!"

_Please tell me Olaf's joking._

Gaston grimaced and crossed his arms. "Actually, think I'll pass. I just remembered I promised Lefou we'd visit the shooting gallery." He stepped back and gave a single wave. "I'll let the boss know about the drafts Elsa. Excuse me ladies."

He trudged out of the lobby and Elsa heard his heavy footsteps disappear. Relief rushed through her and she sagged in her seat. "Thank goodness."

Olaf's grin stretched to his ears.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Meg asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Olaf blinked at her. "No, I was being serious." Meg's jaw dropped and he shrugged. "What? I think we could all be friends."

Meg snorted and crossed her arms. "If he stopped being a pushy asshole." She turned to Elsa this time. "Were _you _serious about spending Friday with your sister?"

Elsa grimaced. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Next time he asks you out, just say no." Meg stretched her arms and leaned back in her chair. "You can't always make up excuses, some guys don't learn until you tell them flat out."

Elsa sighed and nodded. "I rarely had to deal with men like Gaston. I'm not used to that sort of attention."

Meg blinked and tilted her head. "You never got hit on by obnoxious guys at school? I find that _really _hard to believe Elsa."

"I went to a private girls' school most of my life," Elsa mumbled. She stared at the table as she briefly recalled the years spent at private school, from sixth to twelfth grade. Elsa chewed on her lower lip. It had been her father's idea.

Olaf leaned his elbows on the table, a smile lighting up his face. "That sounds lovely, you must have met a lot of different girls there." Meg snorted and Olaf quirked his eyebrow at her. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she said, hiding a smirk behind her coke.

Elsa's chest tightened. She twirled her drink in her hands, remembering the hallways of her old school and the feelings the place had brought up in her. Especially the ones that surfaced around certain girls.

"It was okay," she mumbled, cheeks heating up.

_"I think it would be best if we transferred her to another school Idunn."_

Her fingers twitched. She was more reminiscent than usual today. She stared down at her sandwich, feeling her appetite lessen.

"How is the little sister thing going?"

Elsa blinked and glanced at Olaf. He stared at her with excited expectation. She shrugged and took a bite out of her sandwich. "It's going."

"She's attending college this fall right?" Meg asked, rifling through her bag and drawing out a nail filer.

Elsa nodded. "I left a bunch of instructions at home for her about the bus routes if she's going to check out the campus today."

"What? Instructions?" Meg quirked an eyebrow. "Can't she just google that?"

Elsa's lips curled downward. "She did and ended up getting lost..."

Olaf placed his head on his arms, blinking curiously. "You can't just drive her?"

The hot weather vanished. The lobby suddenly felt cold and the air thin. Elsa's chest tightened and her pupils dilated. She heard people chatting around her before a scream sounded from a distance and everything was cut short. She sucked in a breath and tried to shake away the image of headlights coming towards her.

Elsa sipped her water, wetting her dry throat. "Well, you know how busy I've been." Her coworkers grimaced sympathetically. "Besides, I don't know if Anna would have wanted me to hang over her."

"But you left a bunch of instructions that she could have looked up?" Meg asked pointedly. Elsa shot her a look, frowning. The brunette shrugged. "That just sounds odd to me. How old is your sister? Nineteen? She looks like a punk nineteen-year-old to me."

Elsa rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwich again, much more harshly. "She's twenty." Her lips twitched upward and she couldn't help adding, "She'll be turning twenty-one this winter."

Olaf straightened, a grin lighting up his features. "Ooooh! We should throw her a birthday party!"

Elsa laughed once. A small, bitter smile curled on her lips and she pressed her water bottle to her chest. Birthdays hadn't been huge celebrations for either her or Anna for a long time.

_I bet Anna had better birthdays in New York than she had with Mama._

"Or take her to a club."

Elsa blinked and snapped her gaze to Meg. "_Excuse _me?!"

Meg stared at her, wide-eyed and confused. "What? She's going to be twenty-one! That's prime club age. That's initiation."

"We could go dancing!" Olaf exclaimed, clapping his hands together loudly. "I remember this one time I went to a gay bar—although I didn't _know _it was a gay bar at the time—"

Elsa shot out of her seat, heat rushing to her pale cheeks and traveling down her neck. "My sister is _not _going to any bars!" Olaf stared up at her, surprise flashing across his face. Elsa cringed, biting her lip.

Meg held up her hand in a placating manner. "Woah Elsa, chill. It was just a suggestion." Elsa opened her mouth to protest before Meg interrupted. "She's going to be _twenty-one. _You don't have to act all Mama Bear. She can take care of herself I'm sure."

The blonde sighed and slowly sat back down. She glanced around, wondering if any of their other coworkers had heard her outburst. Elsa reached up and fiddled with her braid, cheeks still red.

"She got lost on the bus the other day," she said.

Olaf tilted his head, brow furrowing in thought. "Didn't you say she was from New York? Don't they have like a lot of buses? Subways and taxis?"

Elsa huffed and ran a hand through her hair, disentangling her sprayed bangs. "Yes and she got _lost._"

"Is _that _what happened last week?" Olaf asked. "You were so out of sorts that day."

Meg finally went back to her nail filer and shrugged. "Okay, so she's like eighteen. No bars."

"She's twenty," Elsa huffed. Meg raised an eyebrow at her and something curled in Elsa's stomach. She stared down at the table, crinkling her water bottle in her hands.

Meg snickered. "And she got lost on the bus. A twenty-year-old from New York."

Elsa bit her lip. "Anna only lived in New York for about four years," she pointed out. Her shoulders drooped and she sighed. "Besides, she had difficulties getting around the city..." Absentmindedly, Elsa brushed a finger over her purse, eyes clouding in thought.

_Anna wasn't exactly up and running around even before I left her in New York._

A memory of Anna sitting demurely at her aunt and uncle's kitchen table came and a pang of guilt and distress hit Elsa square in the chest. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Elsa?" Olaf frowned at her, dark eyes glimmering with worry. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Elsa said quickly, shaking his hand off. "Look you guys, don't make snap judgments about my sister. She's barely been here for more than a week."

"I think I'm going to start singing 'you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no,' every time we get on the topic of you and your sister." Meg motioned her hands from side to side, humming to a silent tune. She smirked at Elsa and crossed her arms.

Elsa frowned. "I'm not that bad."

Meg quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Elsa's frown deepened. "I'm not." Olaf coughed next to her and she glanced at him. "What?"

Meg sighed and placed her arms on the table, resting her chin on them. "You go on about how she hasn't been managing well since she got here, but then you left her off the hook because she's not even twenty-one. You can't make up your own mind about your sister." Elsa clutched the edge of the table, knuckles turning white. Meg frowned, a glimmer of worry in her eyes. "We don't get it Elsa. First you're cold when it comes to talking about your sister, then you're hotter than this weather."

Olaf glanced at his phone. "And it's really hot today."

"What's up, really?" Meg asked, scooching her chair closer to Elsa.

Elsa grimaced and averted her gaze. She stared out the lobby window, listening to the sounds of traffic outside and the murmuring of other employees. The lobby disappeared and she stood in the foyer of her house, watching her father hang up on his cell phone.

_"Your sister's just...had a bit of trouble lately."_

Her father's distant, distracted voice rang in her head.

"It's complicated," Elsa muttered.

Meg sighed and shook her head. "And we're back to square one. You sure you don't want to talk about this Elsa?"

Elsa tensed and stared at her hands. "I appreciate the sentiment you two, but it's," she shifted in her seat, "it's _complicated_."

Olaf reached over and patted her arm. Elsa sighed and met his concerned dark eyes.

"You know, you two are going to have talk about the things between you right?"

Elsa lowered her gaze and gave a small nod.

_I know._

* * *

A couple of hours after lunch found Elsa standing at her desk and looking over the draft plans for a final time. A steaming cup of coffee was the only thing keeping her from not seeing straight. After the hundredth time of glancing over her papers, Elsa sighed and sat back in her chair. Her eyes fluttered shut as she listened to the people working around her. She could distantly hear Olaf and Meg talking about the bank project.

_Just a couple more hours and I'm home free. _

Elsa's eyes opened and she glanced at her bag. She bit her bottom lip.

_I wonder how Anna's day has been going. I hope nothing went wrong today._

Elsa squirmed in her seat. All her younger sister had to do was menial tasks today. Nothing terrible could possibly happen. The likelihood of Anna seriously hurting herself was slim to none. Right?

Elsa frowned and sat up. She reached for one of her folders, flipping it open and shuffling through the papers she had brought with her from home. They were notes of Anna she had taken over the years, from speaking with her aunt and uncle about Anna's stay with them. Despite her distance, Elsa had been vigilant in keeping them. Her father had been a man of notes and lists and the habit had passed onto Elsa when she had lived with him.

Elsa shuffled through them and frowned. "I wonder if Anna's eligible for a disability placard."

Her eyes glazed over and again she recalled the memory of Anna sitting in her aunt and uncle's kitchen. She'd finally worked up the courage to visit Anna during her first spring break and the conversations between them had been terse and brief. Elsa had had so many words to say and no idea how to say them. Her eyes had tried not to stray away from her sister's face, but they'd kept darting all over the kitchen that day.

_I just couldn't look her in the eye yet._

Elsa jumped when her cell phone vibrated. She glanced at it and bit the inside of her cheek when she noticed the caller ID. Her very first instinct was to ignore it, but Olaf's words from earlier rang in her head. Elsa ran her hands down the sides of her face, trying to ignore the tightening of her chest and the spike of anxiety. She cast a quick look around, still hesitant.

_It would be just like Gaston or Mr. Weselton to find me slacking right about now._

Another small voice told her she was just delaying things.

Elsa grimaced and quickly picked up her phone. Her stomach was already in knots before it even reached her ear. "Anna?"

At first all Elsa heard were machines rumbling on the other end. She frowned.

_Anna must be at the—_

"Elsa?"

Elsa stiffened. There was no backing out now. She swallowed dryly and reached for her pencil, eyes darting over her papers and looking for something to keep her mind occupied. "I'm here Anna—" _for once _"—what did you need?"

Elsa heard the catch in her sister's voice before she spoke again. "Oh, I didn't really need—" a thump followed Anna's distracted voice before "—wait, actually I did need something."

Elsa pushed away the shiver of worry and concentrated on triple-checking a few figures. "What was it?"

Anna coughed. Elsa's brow furrowed as a silence stretched between them and was only filled by the whirl of machines in the background. She vaguely heard her sister muttering under her breath.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned. "Where are you?"

"Down in the laundromat," Anna replied. There was something off about her voice. Elsa recognized it as the edge Anna always had when she wanted to ask about something.

_This could be either very uncomfortable or very...no, it doesn't matter what it is._

Elsa's stomach twisted. It wa going to be uncomfortable inspite of everything. She tightened her grip on her pencil, locking her jaw. "You have enough money for your laundry right?"

"Yeah," Anna said. There was some shuffling in the other end before Anna continued in a harsh whisper, "_Eight _bucks. God I really need a job fast."

Elsa gnawed her bottom lip in worry. "No one gave you any trouble right?"

"No," Anna quipped. "It's not that. I just ran into a bit of dilemma and needed to call you." Anna coughed and Elsa frowned at the embarrassment in her voice. "Wait, actually should I have just texted you instead?" In a low hiss, Elsa heard Anna say to herself, "I should have done that first. Damn it."

Elsa's expression softened and her lips twitched upwards.

_That's thoughtful of her._

Guilt suddenly colored her cheeks when she recalled their Sunday talk.

_I can at least do the same._

Even if it was difficult, Elsa could at least try.

She looked around, checking to make sure no one had noticed her call so far. Anna was still muttering to herself on the other end. Elsa's shoulders relaxed slightly when she saw she was in the clear.

She cleared her throat and asked, "It's alright. You can call me at work if you need to."

"—I remember that one time I called Mama at work and—wait, what? I can?"

Elsa's brow creased. She refrained from questioning the slip up and instead said, "Of course. I'm going to need to get used to it anyway since I'm your emergency contact."

"Oh," Anna said. Elsa drummed her fingers on her desk and wished she could see Anna's face. Her sister cleared her throat and Elsa perked up. "Well, okay. Um, is there any time I should _not _call you? You know, if you're like super-busy or something. I don't want to get you in trouble at work since your boss is kind of an ass."

Elsa chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I'll make a schedule for you."

Anna grunted, the sound muffled by shuffling on the other end. Elsa tilted her head, frowning again.

"Was that all you needed?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, no! No. You see, I was wondering..." Anna coughed and this time Elsa could hear the clear note of embarrassment in her sister's voice. Her frown deepened. "Well, I'm just down here in the laundromat with my own stuff," Anna mumbled. "Did you want me to do your stuff too?"

Elsa blinked, hand stilling atop her drafts.

_What's with the hesitance?_

Then realization dawned on her and she felt warmth flood her cheeks. Elsa snapped into a straight position, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. On the other line, Anna continued in a rush.

"You told me it was laundry day and at first I just thought you wanted me to do my stuff. But then I remembered we're living together and since you're going to work late tonight again, I thought to myself 'Wait, Anna, Elsa's stuff probably needs washing too. There's only so many days you can go without clean under—"

Elsa let out a strangled noise, the heat on her cheeks rushing down to her neckline.

_Oh god, this __**is **__uncomfortable._

She ran a hand down her face as Anna continued rambling.

"And I _know _you don't like people being in your room and I don't think you'd appreciate it if I went in there without telling you, but—"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, slapping her hands into her desk. "I get it, I get it!" She heard Anna's breath hitch and hurried to amend the conversation. "You don't have to do my laundry," she coughed. The tips of her ears were burning. "I appreciate you thinking of me—" a stab of nostalgia hit her gut "—but I'll take care of my things. J-just make sure you do yours well."

"Okay," Anna squeaked. Elsa didn't have to see her sister's face to know she was blushing as well.

The blonde bit her lip and inhaled slowly. She patted her chest and cleared her throat, saying, "Is that all you needed?"

"Pretty much," Anna replied. There was still a note of underlying embarrassment in her voice.

Elsa winced. For a brief moment, she considered ending the conversation and getting back to work.

_And leave Anna admonishing herself in the laundromat._

Against her better judgement, Elsa asked, "Did you do anything else today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did."

Elsa twirled her mechanical pencil. "I'm assuming you went to campus today, right?"

_Don't think about any worst-case scenarios here Elsa. Don't, don't, don't. Anna's fine. She sounds completely fine._

Her stomach still twisted in knots at the thought of Anna near large vehicles.

"Yeah!" Anna's voice lightened momentarily and Elsa couldn't help the small sigh of relief escaping her. "I didn't fall asleep on the bus this time either. Everything was easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy."

Elsa snorted in surprise, barely covering and muffling the sound in time with her hand.

"I even managed to snag some nice pictures."

She stopped, her expression going blank. Elsa could practically hear the wistful smile in Anna's voice. Her chest tightened. Squirming in her seat, Elsa lowered her voice and mumbled, "Do you want to show me sometime?"

A pause stretched between them again. She slowly tensed again as her ears picked up on the sounds ongoing around her. The laundromat bustled on the other line and she could hear a few of her coworkers talking softly.

"I can do that," Anna murmured. Elsa's chest clenched and her heart skipped a beat. "If you really want to see them, I can. I took a few on my phone, but most of them are on my camera."

The blonde blinked, feeling dazed all of a sudden. "You have a camera?"

Anna laughed and absentmindedly, Elsa leaned closer to her phone. She tightened her grip on it and her lips quirked upwards. The sound brought another wave of nostalgia. Elsa closed her eyes and imagined snow and fallen leaves. Her fingers flexed and she swore she felt a small hand clasping hers.

"I bought it in New York."

Anna's voice—older and clearer—snapped her out of her reverie.

Elsa blinked several times. "New York?"

"Mhm. You need your own camera for photography classes." Anna giggled, nervous, but Elsa heard an edge of excitement in her voice. "It's not, you know, a professional-level camera, but it works."

Elsa's eyes softened and she smiled. "I'm sure the skill is in the person and not the camera," she said softly.

"Yeah," Anna said breathily. "When I was better, I used to go around New York and just take pictures of whatever. Anything I thought was interesting. And I—"

Elsa went rigid.

_"When I was better—"_

A sharp pain rushed through her heart. Elsa swallowed dryly, a burning welling up behind her eyes. She fumbled for her pencil, picking it up and gripping it until the clip dug into her palm. She felt lightheaded, the edges of her vision blurring.

_Calm down, calm down. Get it together Elsa, you're fine. Anna's fine. Everything's fine._

Elsa ran a hand through her hair. Her sister was still chatting on the other end. "Anna, I need to get back to work."

"—oh! And this one time, I made it down to the subway and—huh?"

Elsa bit her lip. "I need to get back to work. Before my superior sees me on the phone."

It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, sure. Of course. Sorry for rambling your ear off."

Elsa shook her head, hyper aware of the sweat on her neck. "It's fine." Then, before Anna could reply, she added, "Make sure to get to bed early. And get in a good dinner. Nothing heavy."

"I'll leave leftovers," Anna said, confused. Elsa cringed. "Anything in particular you want?"

"No," Elsa said. She moved her papers around, pushing the medical notes under one of her business documents. "Whatever's fine. I—"

Her breath caught.

"Elsa?" Anna sounded more attentive than ever.

Elsa swallowed, suddenly tired. "I'll see you later tonight?"

Anna made a small noise of disappointment on the phone. Elsa's shoulders sagged.

"Well...I'll be asleep, but okay."

"That's fine," Elsa murmured. Her eyes misted. "Sweet dreams?"

"Sweet dreams," Anna whispered. "Goodnight."

"Night," Elsa mumbled and ended the call. She exhaled heavily and laid her head on her arms, pressing her phone to her forehead.

_I should have told her I love her._

But the last time she had told Anna that, in all earnesty, things had ended in tragedy.

She knew that Olaf was right. They would have to have a serious discussion about the things that had happened. They couldn't just keep dancing around the issues. Elsa knew they'd just keep stepping into tense pauses and stifling atmospheres if they didn't talk. Thirteen years of distant and sporadic relations couldn't simply go on ignored now that they were living together.

But the idea of confronting everything that had happened between them sent a spike of ice-cold fear through Elsa's chest. Talking with Anna about their separation meant talking about everything else that had come afterwards. And she wasn't sure if she could stand to relive the nightmares that had occurred after hurting her sister, especially not if it meant hurting Anna again.

Elsa sighed and buried her face into her hands.

_I put myself into a corner saying yes to Anna._

* * *

**Pennsylvania, 1998**

"Okay, now you just tie the laces like this—make sure your boots are nice and snug—and this goes here and that goes there, and you're done!"

Elsa pulled back a bit and grinned at her success. The small skates were now settled comfortably on her feet. The wind nipped at her face and ears, but it didn't rid her of the warm glow that spread over her chest now that she had finished. Finally, they could move onto to actually _skating._

"I don't think I did it right..."

Elsa glanced to her right. She couldn't stop a grin from curling on her face at the sight of Anna's puffed up cheeks and frustrated pout. Her baby sister was pressed right up against her side, clothed in a jacket a few sizes too big, a beanie, and fluffy mittens. Her round face would have disappeared if she hadn't pulled down her scarf to glare at her skates.

"Let me see," Elsa said, leaning over and peering at Anna's feet. Her grin widened. "You tied the laces the wrong way Anna." She giggled behind her hand. "You didn't even finish tying one of them actually."

Anna stared up at her with baby blue-green eyes. The cold winter and surrounding snow brought out the freckles on her face. "Can you help me Elsa?" She shook her hands, lower lip jutting out. "It's hard!" she whined.

"Okay, okay," Elsa said, leaning over and quickly undoing her sister's right boot.

Anna huffed. "I still have trouble tying shoes..."

Elsa giggled, scrunching up her nose as she re-tied her baby sister's skates. "You'll get it in no time, don't worry." After a quick glance over, she stood up. "Okay, looks like we're ready to go."

Anna cheered and bounced to her feet. In her excitement, she nearly fell to the ground. Elsa grasped her sister's shoulders and sighed in relief, grateful they were still on the snow and not actually on the ice.

"Careful," she cautioned.

Anna grunted and clutched her hands. "Sorry," she said, but her eyes were centered on the pond before them.

Elsa giggled and began to guide them down onto it. "It's okay, just make sure you hold onto me, alright?"

"Yeah!" Anna exclaimed, big blue-green eyes lighting up as they refocused on her.

A wave of warmth flooded Elsa, just as it did every time Anna looked up at her with that look on her face. Their Papa had once described it as the way someone looked at their hero. Barely seven, Elsa wasn't quite sure she understood that. But she did know that Anna's look made her want to scoop her baby sister in her arms and keep her close forever.

As their skates hit the ice and the wind howled lightly above their head, Anna glanced down at the pond, knees starting to shake. A breeze ruffled up the fringe of red hair that peeked from beneath Anna's beanie and she frowned, shivering briefly. Elsa rubbed a circle against her baby sister's back and tugged her beanie down farther. She quickly grabbed Anna's hand again when the girl wobbled.

Anna snapped her gaze up to Elsa, eyes wide. "You won't let go right?" she croaked.

Elsa blinked, brow furrowing when she noticed Anna's eyes water. "Never," she promised. As emphasis, she tugged Anna forward, the sound of metal squeaking against ice as she pressed her baby sister to her chest.

Anna buried her face in her scarf and jacket. Elsa disentangled one of her hands and gently stroked her sister's head, trying not to dislodge her beanie. She laid her cheek on Anna's head and hummed.

She could smell the apple shampoo their Mama had lathered into Anna's hair in the morning. The crisp scent of snow and trees wafted up her nostrils. In the distance, she could even hear their parents chatting happily with the neighbors. Elsa hummed a little louder.

After several moments, Anna perked up at the tune. She pulled back and grinned at Elsa, eyes bright. "I'm ready!"

Elsa giggled and kissed her sister's nose. Anna scrunched up her face in response and it prompted her to laugh even harder.

"Gross," Anna said, sticking out her tongue.

Elsa mimicked her baby sister's actions before steering backwards. Anna tensed and she responded by holding her hands in a firm grip. Patiently, Elsa said, "Just hold onto me and follow my lead."

"O-okay," Anna squeaked.

Their skates squeaked along the ice at first before they found a rhythm together.

All the while, Elsa cooed, "Glide and pivot. And glide and pivot."


	9. Ships in the Night (II) - Mat Kearney

**A/N:** Backstory. Which is par for the course with my writing. Please enjoy and I'm sorry for the wait.

* * *

"_It's love that leaves and breaks the seal…"_

Her phone's speaker sang through the kitchen, filling the empty room with strings and drums.

"Of always thinking you'd be real happy and healthy, strong and calm," Anna crooned.

The evening light left an orange dusky glow over the apartment. It was almost homely and comfortable.

The pan she was standing over crackled and spit just as the music was cut by her ringtone.

"Ack!" Anna scrambled for the device while trying to shield her face. She grumbled and slammed a lid over the fish and tucked her cell between her ear and shoulder. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Anna?"

Anna blanched. "Wha—Elsa! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't check the number. H-how's work?"

There was a hum on the other line and a bead of sweat rolled down the back of Anna's neck.

"That's actually what I called to tell you about."

"Oh?" Anna frowned and a little worm of worry crawled around in her gut. She flipped her fish to distract herself, listening to the satisfying sear of sizzling oil. "Everything's okay right?"

"No Anna, I'm fine. I just called to tell you I'd be home earlier than usual."

_Score!_—was her first thought. Then it hit her and Anna froze. She glanced at her meal cooking on the stove and then to her cell phone. "I should have made enough for two," she whispered.

But the happy thought wiggled through her mind and she couldn't stop a grin from splitting her cheeks. Rather than come home unannounced, Elsa had called to _tell _her. That was the most eventful thing that had happened to her today! Which, granted ain't much since her entire day had been spent making sure she had everything ready for classes tomorrow, doing household chores, and running errands. And normally a simple call shouldn't have been prized for such a celebration in her head, but this was _Elsa._

Who, for most of the week, had continued to stash herself in her room. Anna hoped she hadn't scared her sister off with the underwear talk during the laundry incident.

A thought nagged at the back of her mind, dark and unpleasant. Anna's hand stilled above her pan and a scowl wormed its way on her features.

"Anna?"

She jumped, reality rushing back to her. "Huh—what?! Did you say something Elsa?"

"You spaced out," Elsa murmured. "I asked you if you needed me to pick up anything for dinner."

"Oh!" Anna grinned and glanced down at her meal. She guessed they could both eat lightly for tonight. She didn't want to send her older sister off on errands when she was getting out earlier for once. "Don't worry about dinner. It's all—"

She reached to flip her fish when a car's horn shrieked from the street below, sudden and close.

The color drained from her face.

Anxiety hit her like a kick in the guts. Anna jerked back violently and in her haste, smacked her elbow against the handle of the pan. It tipped and clattered to the floor.

"Ow! Stupid—!"

"Anna?" Elsa's voice grew louder. "What's going on? Are you alright—"

"I'm fine!" Anna interrupted. She flicked the stove off and picked up what was left of her meal, setting it on the counter. "Really, everything's cool." _Not _"I just had a little accident." She glared at the redness forming on her elbow.

"Accident…?"

The nervous, almost inaudible, titter to Elsa's voice made the hairs on Anna's nape prickle and she hoped Elsa hadn't heard the horn blare.

"Yeah," Anna said, softer this time. She grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and began to clean the fishy oil stains on the floor. "So, uh, how does Chinese takeout sound tonight?"

"What?" Elsa's hesitance vanished, replaced by confusion. "Er, that's fine I guess. Don't get anything too heavy." Anna rolled her eyes at the sternness in her sister's voice. "Do you need any extra cash? I have some in a small—"

"No, no, no. It's fine, I can pay for it," Anna said. She grinned crookedly when she heard a disgruntled noise on the other line.

"Well okay...I'll be home by 7:30.

"Okay, later!" Anna quipped. She opted out of the "_I love you_."

"Bye," Elsa mumbled.

Anna ended the call so the silence wouldn't hang in the air. Not wasting a moment, she dumped her ruined dinner into the trash and and hurriedly began to wash the dishes. At the same time, she flipped through the Internet on her phone before dialing a number. It rung three times before someone answered.

"Hello, yes, do you guys do delivery?"

* * *

"Your total comes down to..."

Anna barely took in the man's words with how frazzled she felt. Her fingers fumbled as she rifled through the meager contents in her wallet. Sweat beaded at her temple and dripped down the curve of her spine. The stifling, dry heat of Los Angeles probed and hovered over the nooks and crannies of her person, irritating her knee most of all.

And on top of that, it looked like she was short on cash too.

_This can't get any worse._

"Ma'am?" The delivery man tilted his head, staring at her with worried brown eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Anna squeaked her reply. She dug her fingers deep into her wallet, hoping to magically fish out the necessary cash. "I just—"

Footsteps thudded on the apartment floor and Anna looked up to see a few dollar bills placed in the man's waiting hand.

"Here you go," Kristoff said. "Keep the change."

The man glanced between her and Kristoff, but Anna was too busy gaping at her burly neighbor. Taking in her disbelieving expression, he gave a noncommittal shrug. She blinked out of her stupor and stammered, "O-okay, yeah, sure. Thanks."

The delivery man shrugged. "Enjoy your meal and have a nice night," he said, walking away with a little wave.

Anna's shoulders sagged. She pinched the bridge of her nose and grumbled, "You didn't have to do that."

Kristoff laughed once and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "You looked like you could use the help. Don't sweat it, just pay me back later."

In spite of her frustration, Anna found herself smiling. A silence stretched between them before he noticed her staring and his brow furrowed.

"What?"

Anna's grin widened, her eyes gleaming. "You're kind of a softie, you know that? That's the third time you've bailed me out."

He snorted. "Those times your sister asked me to help."

"Yeah, but this time she didn't."

He shot her a look, but she just kept smiling. Then her expression dropped and she frowned, contemplative.

"She _really _didn't ask you to check up on me, right?" The thought made her insides squirm.

Kristoff shook his head. "No. I was just on my way to the pet store. Ran out of puppy treats."

Anna beamed and she nudged his side with her elbow. "See, you are a softie!"

Kristoff sprung back and she laughed. A blush rose to his cheeks and he brushed imaginary dust off his black t-shirt. "Whatever, you're weird Anna."

Anna's smile vanished and her cheeks puffed up. "Hey, now that's just rude!" He laughed again and she fumed beside him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. When Kristoff cleared his throat, Anna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

He flashed her a smirk and she noted the apologetic tilt to it. "Your classes start tomorrow right?"

Anna's shoulders drooped and she leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I guess I'm a bit nervous. I mean, I was in community college before moving to LA and now—" she bit her lip, rubbing the toe of her foot against her ankle, "—and now I'm going to a four-year university. It's a bit overwhelming." A stain on the wall looked very interesting to her right now.

"A lot of hopes and wishes riding on this?" Kristoff asked.

Anna's chest tightened. She glanced at him and caught him staring at her, and at first she wanted to bite her tongue, but the look on his face was genuinely curious. He wasn't smirking and he lacked the stiff tilt to his shoulders she'd grown accustomed to seeing since she had arrived. Anna scratched her cheek and nodded, a grin curling on her lips.

"Yeah, you could say that." She tried to ignore the painful pinch centered on her sternum, but she couldn't help her expression falling slightly. Anna worried at her bottom lip, a dozen thoughts bouncing in her head.

"Something eating you?"

"No." She mentally kicked herself for the abrupt response. Kristoff stared at her with one raised eyebrow. She squared her shoulders and glued her arms to her sides, hoping she looked more convincing than she felt. A half-second pause stretched between them before Kristoff spoke again.

"So, what's eating you?"

_I'm a terrible liar._

Anna slumped back against the wall, her frown returning. She tugged on her braid and tried to sort through the dozen thoughts bouncing in her head. "Elsa's coming home early."

He blinked. "And that's...good? Right?"

Anna pulled her lips into a petulant pout. "No! It's not! I mean—" her face flamed, "—_yes. _Yes of course it's good!" She tugged on her braids more forcibly, biting down on her clumsy tongue. "I kind of want to ask her something—" actually there were a _lot _of things she wanted to ask Elsa, "—but she's probably exhausted. Again. And I'd hate to bother her when she's not up to it."

The _last _time she had pushed Elsa into something, it had led to disastrous consequences, ones she still felt today.

"But?"

Kristoff's gentle voice snapped her from her reverie. Anna blinked several times at him, willing herself back to the here and now. Concern was unmistakable in his brown eyes and her stomach twisted into knots at the sight. Anna sighed and stared down at her feet, rubbing the toe of her shoe against her ankle.

"Tomorrow's my first day at an actual university and I don't want her to forget about it," she mumbled. That sounded whiny even in her head, but...

_"I can't wait to see you in that cap and gown. I'm going to take so many pictures that Elsa and your father will have to put one in each room."_

A pang hit her chest and she swallowed thickly. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kristoff shrug and rub the back of his neck.

"I'm sure she won't just forget, Elsa's got more sense than that." He eyed her and she could practically hear the gears turning in his head. "Why not just tell her you're feeling anxious about the whole thing and you'd like a little moral support?"

Anna kicked at the floor. "It feels more like I'm asking her to pay attention to me."

Which, it really was.

Kristoff opened his mouth, as if to say something. Then something flashed across his face and he promptly shut it. Anna blinked at him, her frustration momentarily vanishing. He avoided her gaze however, directing it at the stain she'd stared at a few minutes ago. She was about to ask what was wrong when the stiff tilt to his shoulders made her realize it.

Up until this month, Kristoff hadn't even known she existed.

She laughed once and looked down the hallway. "Yeah," she said. "It's weird. But it's not like I—" she clenched and unclenched her hands, words stuck in her throat. Even within the shelter of the apartment complex, the heatwave was getting to her. Anna threw up her hands in the air and cried, "Well, it's not like I want Elsa to pack me a lunch, kiss me on the cheek, and say 'Have a great day at school sweetie!'"

Kristoff glanced back at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Do you want her to do that?"

Anna's face flamed. "No!" She bit her lip and scuffed her foot on the cement. "M-maybe. I don't know." Her shoulders dropped and the blush on her face darkened enough to obscure her freckles. "A little," she mumbled.

It wouldn't _hurt_ to see Elsa's face just before she left.

Anna ground her teeth and twisted the bottom of her shirt.

_Anna Arendelle everyone, world's biggest twenty-year-old baby._

A large hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped. Anna snapped her head up to see Kristoff looking torn. The tension was back in his shoulders and his other hand was raised halfway to her. Her eyes darted to the large fingers on her shoulder and back to his face.

"Uh..." Kristoff withdrew his hand and rubbed the back of his head. "You looked like you needed a little cheering up." Anna stared at him, uncomprehending, and he coughed, averting his gaze. "Frowning doesn't suit you."

A feeling bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. It traveled up her sternum, knocking twice on her heart, before reaching her face and warming her cheeks. She grinned until her eyes crinkled and a spark glimmered in their depths. Kristoff raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"You are _such _a softie!"

Kristoff spluttered in surprise. The back of his neck flushed a deep crimson and he coughed into his fist while she covered her mouth with both hands in an attempt to stop her giggles. His eyes darted to hers and she beamed at him behind her hands, shoulders shaking just beneath her ears. Kristoff rolled his eyes, but Anna noticed a slight quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"That look definitely suits you better."

A blush that rivaled his flooded Anna's face. She dropped her hands and glanced down, drawing a circle into the wooden floor with the toe of her sneaker. A comfortable silence stretched between them, filled only by the distant sounds of traffic on the streets and a door or two opening and closing. Anna felt a rush of warmth in her veins as and she mentally moved Kristoff's position from 'tall stranger' to 'bear-rugged friend.'

An elbow nudged her side. Anna blinked and Kristoff pointed at the boxes at her feet.

"Hey Anna, maybe you should make sure those don't get cold."

"Oh, crap!" Anna shrieked. She snatched up the take out, the red on her cheeks switching from a happy blush to flushed panic. To add to her nerves, she heard the distant _click-clack _of heels.

_Oh no._

Elsa's white-gold hair was the first thing she noticed, her braid loose with several strands sticking out. The second was the lines etched onto her forehead and the way she rifled through her bag as she walked, lips pursed and eyes distracted. Anna's heart dropped from her windpipe to the pit of her stomach.

_I should have bought a pint of ice cream. Or two._

Elsa glanced up as she approached and Anna blinked as something flashed across her face. Their gazes locked and Elsa's stoic expression fell away, momentarily replaced with confusion. She glanced between Anna and Kristoff and frowned. Anna felt her cheeks burn brighter for some reason. But then the look was gone and she was left scrambling in the wake of Elsa's stoicism once again.

"Oh, good evening Kristoff," her sister said, giving their neighbor a half-smile.

_Wait, what—_

Kristoff stepped away from the wall and waved a bit at Elsa. "Hey Elsa. You're finally in time for—" he looked at the boxes of food and smirked, "—cold Chinese takeout."

Anna's shoulders sagged. "Throw me under the bus," she muttered to him. His smirk grew and so did her pout.

Elsa frowned and glanced at the boxes. Anna briefly wondered if she should have asked what _kind _of Chinese takeout Elsa would have liked. After a tense moment where the redhead swore she was going to break out into a sweat, Elsa just shrugged and said, "We can heat them up. It's not a big deal."

It really wasn't.

Anna felt gooey and warm, a warmth that had nothing to do with Los Angeles's abysmal heatwave suffocating her limbs. She managed a small smile as Kristoff looked between them, bewilderment creasing his features. Anna guessed that he was deciding weirdness ran in the family.

"Uh, okay." He walked a few steps away down the hallway. "Well, you two have a goodnight. I've got puppy stuff to buy."

Elsa gave him a small nod of acknowledgment and he returned it. Just as her sister turned her attention on her, Anna saw Kristoff mouth, _"Good luck,"_ back at her. She grinned and waved him goodbye.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Elsa tilt her head. "You two seem to be getting along well."

Anna turned to Elsa and blinked. Her sister's face was blank save for the lines of exhaustion around her eyes. "Uh, yeah, he stayed by to chat until you came."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really, you and him?"

Anna nodded, bemused by her sister's behavior.

"Oh." Elsa bit her lip and looked away. Anna stood there, waiting for her sister to continue with wide, expectant eyes, but the blonde's gaze remained on a faint stain on the wall. It really was a very interesting stain.

Finally, Anna pushed down the pinch of anxiety and held up the wrapped boxes of food. "So, hungry?"

Elsa blinked and a tired smile curled her rosy lips. The tips of Anna's ears turned bright red and she found herself smiling along.

* * *

She tried not to be too excited. Really she did. There had been too many moments where her excitement had gotten the best of her and led to hilariously disastrous conclusions. But Anna couldn't fight the giddiness pulling a grin to her face. There were butterflies in her stomach and she felt the familiar urge to bounce on the balls of her heels. This was the first time this week she and Elsa were sharing a meal together. It was great! Maybe it was childish of her, but the idea of having dinner one last time before her classes started for the semester made her cheeks glow. Dinner time together had been one of her expectations since moving to LA.

Even if it was just takeout from the local Chinese restaurant, the meals they had shared were like a piece from the past.

"Do you want the pick of the litter?"

Elsa glanced over from the fridge. She quirked an eyebrow and Anna gestured to one of the boxes, now heated and readied to be devoured.

"Didn't you have a thing for baby corn?"

Elsa scrunched up her nose, looking somewhere between offended and bewildered. Anna stared.

_Cute..._

"You make it sound as if I have a sweet tooth," Elsa grumbled.

Anna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don'tyou?" Her sister stared at her and Anna felt sweat trickle down her spine. Whether it was the heat or her own nerves, she wasn't certain. But she started racking her brain trying to remember if what she said was right. "You used to pout if I got the last chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar."

Elsa spluttered and her normally pale cheeks flushed cherry-pink. Anna couldn't help but giggle when she snapped her gaze away, stammering, "I-I let you have them in the end! And I didn't pout for long. I never did."

Anna's eyes twinkled and her grin widened by a fraction of an inch. She sauntered up to Elsa while her sister rummaged through the refrigerator and held out a fingertip. Just as Elsa turned around, water bottle in hand, Anna reached forward and poked her sister in the side. Her fingertip brushed a spot just above Elsa's hip bone.

In a split second the atmosphere between them changed. Elsa's eyes widened and she squealed, jumping back and nearly losing her grip on her water bottle. Anna clamped her hands over her mouth as her older sister fumbled to hold onto her drink.

Elsa shot her a glare, face flushed. "Anna! Don't surprise me like that!"

Anna shrugged. She did a poor job at hiding the smile at the corner of her lips.

Elsa's eyes narrowed into slits. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm not smiling," Anna quipped, covering her mouth with her hands. Her older sister stared at her as if she'd spoken in an unintelligible language. Anna lowered her hands a bit and looked at Elsa through her eyelashes. "It's going to sound stupid."

Elsa blinked and something flickered in her eyes. Her hands loosened around her water bottle and she tilted her head. "I'm sure it won't..."

Anna's brow pulled together at the softness in her sister's voice. She stared at Elsa's face, but when the seconds ticked by and she still couldn't read her expression, Anna dropped her palms and mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

Anna pursed her lips before forcing a grin on her face. "You're still ticklish." Elsa blinked, once, twice. Her lips parted as if to say something, but no sound came out. Anna's smile dropped a little. She spread her hands and chuckled weakly, "I said it would sound stupid."

Elsa's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "It's not stupid."

Anna brightened.

"But I'm not ticklish."

The curt reply caused a snort to splutter from her lips.

"Yes you are," she gasped. "You used to bunch your arms around your sides when Mama would hold out her fingers." Her eyes sparkled when she smiled. "She said you had the cutest squeal."

Elsa's face reddened again "I remember that." She glanced down, lips curling into a small, half-smile. Before Anna could ask her what was on her mind or stare at her face too long, Elsa grabbed another water bottle from the refrigerator and brushed past her. "I think she preferred your face to my squeal though."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Mama loved you."

Elsa set down their drinks and flashed a smirk over her shoulder. "Yes, but I don't think even that Norwegian tea cup set Papa bought for her made her as happy as your smile did."

Anna was glad Elsa had turned away to serve their dinner. The breath caught in her throat, memories of Idunn blotting out the present. Her smile faltered for a moment before she forced it back up.

"Well, you have to admit, I was pretty cute as a kid," she joked. Elsa threw her a look of disbelief. Anna winked and said, "I had the whole package. Chubby cheeks and pearly whites. I was _really _cute."

Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "What are you talking about Anna? You're still cute."

Anna's shoulders dropped and her grin slipped. Her cheeks darkened and she _prayed _that Elsa just suspected it was the summer heat. But her sister's eyes twinkled with mischief and Anna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Elsa covered a giggle with her hand.

"Oh hush," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Elsa hummed, but merely said, "You act as if you've never been called cute before."

_Not by you, not in a long time._

Anna ignored the nagging voice and stuck out her tongue. Elsa's eyebrows lifted slightly and her face contorted as if she held back another giggle. It made Anna tingle all over, the idea that she could make Elsa laugh again.

_Look at us. Having a normal conversation, like normal people._

Elsa pulled out her chair and gestured. "Come eat Anna. Your stomach's not going to feed itself."

Anna bounced the few steps to her seat and slid in. As she grabbed her fork and stabbed into a cob of baby corn, the window to their balcony let the sunset glow in, lighting up the pale locks messily framing Elsa's face. Anna paused with her food halfway to her lips. Elsa looked through her phone while chewing absentmindedly, posture loose and elbows on the table. Blue-green eyes took in the relaxed expression—the slight smile and softness in Elsa's gaze.

_And God, look at __**her.**_

* * *

The plate clinked as Anna set it aside, a smile on her face as she reached for the next one. There was a happy dance to her fingers as she picked it up and furiously began to scrub. Behind her, Elsa typed away at her laptop, the _click-clack _of keys firing off at a rapid pace. Anna could just imagine the look on her face.

_She's probably doing that eyebrow thing Mama used to do when she was working at home._

Anna bit the inside of her cheek. Elation rose in her chest like the surface bubbles of a freshly popped soft drink. When they had finished eating, Anna had insisted on doing the dishes. Of course, Elsa hadn't been so easily persuaded, but Anna had wondered aloud if Elsa still had work to do, effectively distracting her sister.

When Elsa had risen from her seat, Anna had expected her to slip behind her door and not be heard from again the whole night. Instead, she had returned a minute later, laptop and documents in hand. Anna had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor by turning away, getting to work with a glowing smile.

Her toes bounced a bit as she went up and down the counter, depositing their cleaned plates into the dish rack and dumping the empty take out boxes into the trash. The traffic down in the streets created an off-beat melody in her head. Anna hummed to it as she shut off the faucet and towel-dried her hands. Elsa's blue eyes peered over her laptop.

"You know, I could have done the dishes."

Anna frowned. "Don't start." Her sister leaned forward as if to protest and Anna held up a finger. "I have to pull my weight around here _somehow_."

Elsa settled back, returning her gaze to her laptop. Her nails resumed their rhythmic work against the keyboard. "No luck job hunting?" she asked. "Are you having trouble finding jobs or finding ones to fit your schedule?"

Anna grimaced and slid into her seat. "Both," she grumbled. Neither attempt had been successful thus far."

Elsa's eyes lifted again and concern flashed in the blue depths. A ticklish feeling danced down Anna's back and she straightened.

"But, um," she tucked her hair behind her ear, the scent of dish soap clinging to her fingers, "I'll keep looking! Before you know it, I'll be helping with the bills and stuff."

Elsa frowned and closed her laptop. The gentle click of it made Anna's insides twist. She looked from it to her sister, tracking the line of her furrowed brow and the downward curve of her mouth.

"Anna," Elsa started, voice low and soft. She leaned forward and Anna leaned back. Elsa's shoulders tensed and she fidgeted a bit in her seat. "You… You do know I don't mind paying for our expenses, right?"

_Oh, good going asshole, you made her feel bad._

Anna reached over and clasped her sister's hand. The fingers underneath her palm stiffened and the knuckles drew tight. Despite the tension, Anna felt something stir inside her at the softness of Elsa's skin. She rubbed a small circle close to her sister's thumb and smiled.

"Of _course _I know Elsa," she stressed. Elsa bit her bottom lip and for a moment, Anna's thoughts were stolen away by the action. The gesture was something they both did, but she had never realized how _happy _it made her to find something she had in common with her older sister.

A vague memory bloomed in her mind, fuzzy at the edges and dull in colors. Short fingers reached into her hair and began to pull the strands into plaits, a small voice telling her to stay still or else she would get knots and tangles. The smile on her face grew as cool fingertips stopped for a moment to tickle her ear.

"Just so you know—"

Elsa's voice, sharper and older, pulled her back to the present. Anna blinked as her sister stood up, striding over to the refrigerator and rummaging through it.

"—there's no rush for you to find a job," Elsa said.

Anna watched her shoulder blades move underneath the fabric of her white blouse and wished she could see her face.

Elsa huffed softly and moved to the freezer. "I'd like it if you focused on your studies," she continued and her voice sounded slightly distracted.

Anna groaned and leaned back in her chair. "You sound like our parents," she said.

Her mother had been adamant that she focus on her academics. The grief from before returned and Anna's stomach twisted. She hardened her jaw. She suddenly felt grateful for the summer heat. It kept her mind off so much.

"About that..."

And all at once, the hot air in LA dropped and Anna felt a chill run down her spine. A spark buzzed over the hairs on her nape, leaving goosebumps and a feeling of dread in its wake.

She sat up slowly in her chair, the upholstery creaking. Her eyes honed in on Elsa's back again. Her sister had stopped searching and stood there with her hand gripping the edge of the freezer, knuckles tight under her skin. Anna's mouth went dry and a lump rose in her throat. The kitchen clock ticked and she could hear the roar of traffic down in the streets. Suddenly, Anna was glad she couldn't see Elsa's face.

"Elsa?"

Elsa's shoulders jerked. Anna licked her lips to wet them, her tongue brushing the cracks made by dry heat. A thousand thoughts buzzed in her mind, but the one that stayed in the forefront was—

_Is she thinking about…?_

The blaring horn of a truck made her jump. Her chair clattered to the floor as she shot out of her seat and her gaze snapped to the balcony, staring into the dark, barely starlit sky.

"Anna."

Elsa's soft, shaking voice was as loud as the horn.

Anna blinked and glanced back at her sister. Elsa stared at the window with a wide-eyed, troubled look. She wrung her hands together, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and bunching her shoulders up to ears. Anna stepped towards her, but another car honk from down below made her wince.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her torso.

Anna forced her smile back on her face. Gently, she probed, "You were saying?"

Those blue eyes met hers and Anna's stomach rolled into several knots. She tapped her fingertips against her jean shorts, trying to pick what to say out of the many thoughts running through her mind. Elsa stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. The silence stretched between them and Anna felt frustration beginning to boil in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak when Elsa shook her head and turned back to their kitchen table.

"Nevermind, it was nothing. Just forget about it Anna."

_Oh, no, no, no._

But before Anna could react, Elsa tucked her laptop under her arm and brushed past her. She could only stare as her sister headed towards her room, shoulders stiff.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to finish up these documents," Elsa said. Anna couldn't see her face, but the impassive tone in her voice told her all she needed to know. Elsa didn't want to continue their conversation.

"Okay," Anna said. Absentmindedly, she followed her sister until her feet stopped just before the entrance to their cramped hallway. "I guess I'll just head to bed then?"

If Elsa noticed the pitch in her response, she didn't show it. But when she paused in front of her door, Anna couldn't help the spark of hope in her chest. Elsa glanced at her and the tight smile on her lips deepened Anna's confusion.

"Sweet dreams Anna," she whispered.

Anna forced a grin on her face and shoved her hands into her jean shorts. "Don't let the bedbugs bite," she said. Elsa's smile twitched. Anna felt her palms start to sweat and curled them together in her pockets. Her sister pushed open her door and was halfway through before Anna could stop herself from blurting out, "I'm just down the hall if you need me to squash one of those roaches though!"

Elsa stopped and glanced back at her, blinking slowly. The reserved look dropped from her face and Anna saw her eyes darken with...worry? Concern?

_Longing._

Elsa looked as if she wanted to tell her something. Anna hoped she wanted to. Her grin softened into something more genuine. She shrugged, shoulders gracing her ears briefly, and said, "Feel free to pop in whenever you want to, too."

Elsa's lips relaxed into a small smile. The glimmer of longing was buried by cool reservation. "Don't forget to take your painkillers with you tomorrow."

Then she disappeared into the dark interior of her room with a soft click.

Anna frowned, conflicted, unsure whether she felt hurt or confused.

"What's up with her?" she whispered.

Elsa's door remained silent.

* * *

The sound of screeching tires woke her with a start.

A gasp tore from her lips and she grasped at her bedsheets. The anxiety rushing through her veins slowed when she felt thin fabric under her fingertips, soft, unlike leather. Shaking her head to and fro, blinking away furious tears, she surveyed her surroundings. She was still in her room—still in LA. There was a ceiling above her, keeping out the indigo sky and city lights. Anna exhaled shakily and kicked the twisted covers around her legs off. She shifted and rose to sit on the edge of the bed, gulping in deep breaths of air. Her heart battered against her rib cage, blood rushing in her ears. Running a trembling hand through her mussed and sweaty hair, Anna searched for her phone.

It was on the floor.

Anna rubbed her eyes tiredly, then tugged at the skin around her eyes. Sighing, she reached for it, "I should get a nightstand or something to put you on," Her last phone had taken one too many beatings from nightly tossing and turning. Anna flipped it open and checked the time.

_1:33._

She sighed and held her head in her hands. The sound of her wild pulse in her ears grew fainter, her heart beat slower. Anna closed her eyes and let out another sigh, softer this time. She'd barely fallen asleep less than an hour ago. The heat hadn't decreased as the night wore on. Her shirt felt damp from sweat and her throat was dry.

"I need a drink," she said.

Anna pushed off the edge of the bed and stumbled to her door, slipping out of her room. What greeted her was a dark hallway, filled only with the distant sound of traffic, and a low light emanating from the living room.

Immediately, her mind kicked back into overdrive. Anna's eyes darted from the light to the door on her left. An inch of darkness separated the frame from the threshold. She stared at it for a moment longer before making her way down the hall, muscles tense and footsteps hesitant.

Her socks creaked against the floorboards as she crept to the living room.

Anna would have shrieked upon seeing the figure sitting on the couch if it wasn't for the familiar plait of white-gold hair. She blinked several times and stepped closer to the back of the couch.

"What are you doing out here?"

Elsa jumped, fingers slipping along her keyboard, and hair whipping to the side as she turned to face her. Anna was surprised her sister didn't scream.

"What are you doing up?"

Anna's brow furrowed. "I just asked you that."

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was working." She gestured to her laptop and Anna realized its LCD screen was the only light in the room. Anna wanted to ask why she had moved to the living room after leaving earlier, but the tight exhaustion in her sister's voice deterred her.

Instead, she peered closer at Elsa, eyes running over the shadows on her face and the stiffness of her shoulders. Her frown deepened when she noticed a wet shine to Elsa's eyes.

_Oh._

Anna felt the breath, and her anxiety, drain out of her.

Elsa's gaze dropped and she played with the hemline of the large, lilac shirt she wore. "So what did you need Anna?" she asked softly.

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away. "Um. I just got up to get a drink of water." Elsa frowned up at her. Anna felt acutely aware of her unkempt hair and rumpled tank top. She ran her hands over her boyshorts, a blush spreading on her cheeks. Suddenly, she wished she'd worn something longer to bed.

Elsa stared unblinking at her. The light from her laptop illuminated the shine in her eyes. It made them look bluer than Anna could ever recall.

She pointed to the side, hoping her sister couldn't see the redness of her cheeks in the darkness. "I'll just, uh, go grab some water."

Anna ducked into the adjoined kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The chill was a welcome contrast to the stuffy heat hanging over the apartment. It eased the flush on her face. She sifted through the fridge, ignoring how loud her movements seemed to be. Her fingertips grazed the cap of a water bottle when a sniffle reached her ears. Anna froze, eyes widening. Another sniffle came and her heartbeat picked up. Slowly, she shut the door, empty-handed, and walked back into the living room, arms stiff at her side.

Elsa sat hunched over on the couch and at first Anna thought she was still looking at her laptop, but the hand clamped over her mouth and her lowered gaze made her think otherwise.

"Elsa?"

Her voice sounded as if she was nine all over again.

Elsa gasped and stiffened. Anna's chest tightened.

"Are you—"

Blue eyes, rimmed red at the corners, rose to look at her. Elsa stared at her with an open look of shock and guilt.

Anna sucked in a breath.

_Please don't cry, _she wanted to say. But the words got stuck in her throat, so she glanced at her sister's laptop instead.

_July 2nd _stood out like a neon sign to her, bright and vivid and overwhelming.

Anna closed her eyes to it.

A pang struck her chest, deep and reaching into the tucked corners of her heart. Despair and longing rolled over her, making her gut clench. It hit her then, again. It was late summer, several weeks past the date. She clenched her fists and opened her eyes again.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Anna whispered.

Elsa broke from her daze and slammed the laptop shut. The room plunged into darkness. Anna picked up the sound of the refrigerator humming, distant engines, and soft, raspy breaths.

"I didn't want you to see that."

Anna snorted in disbelief before she could stop herself. "Why not?"

She couldn't see Elsa's expression in the dark, but she did hear the shuddery inhale.

"I didn't want to upset you."

Anna dug her nails deep into her palms. Maybe it was the heat, the lack of sleep, or maybe it was just hurt, but something rose swiftly in her throat.

"So it's okay if you're upset out here, all by yourself?"

Elsa's head shot up. "Anna—!"

The hurt in her voice made Anna regret. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then moved her hand down to clutch a braid. Elsa exhaled and it was quiet, but _so _loud. Anna cleared her throat and swung her arms to distract herself.

"Do you want to do something about the anniversary?"

A pregnant pause, then Anna heard Elsa slump forward and sigh heavily. It echoed in her ears and through the room. She felt pressure behind her eyes. She wished she could see Elsa's face.

"But it already passed… "

Elsa's words were faint, measured even now, but Anna heard the slightest inflection of grief.

_Don't cry._

She didn't know if she wanted to tell Elsa that or if she was just trying to convince herself. Anna stuffed her hands into her pockets and hunched her shoulders under her ears. Elsa shifted, silent. Anna bit her lip and stared at the floor. She _really_ wished she could see Elsa's face.

The atmosphere, heavy and oppressive, hung over them both.

Swallowing thickly, Anna moved around the couch and sat down. She could only make out the edge of her sister's form, but she knew Elsa tensed up. Her sister shrunk in on herself and fidgeted, inching away from her. Anna chewed on her lip in thought.

Elsa hesitated, then in a small voice, asked, "What should we do?"

Anna locked away the urge to ask Elsa what _she _wanted to do. If she had any plans, any thoughts in mind. Anna certainly didn't. With a pang, she realized she couldn't even suggest that they visit their graves.

_Come on brain, think of something._

Anna lifted her head to the ceiling and bounced her knee. Elsa sat beside her, unmoving except for the way she wrung her hands together. Anna's fingers flexed. She lifted one hand out of her pocket. Her palm was sweaty and gross, but she told herself it was the LA heat,the summer air dragging them down.

Slowly, she reached out.

Her fingertips hadn't even grazed a pale elbow when Elsa turned to face her. Anna jumped back, eyes wide. Somehow, despite the darkness, the cold blue of her sister's eyes shone like a lighthouse.

"Do you miss them?"

Anna blinked and opened her mouth, but her lips moved without sound. A thousand things came to mind, a thousand repetitions.

Of course, _of course!_

She felt like crying.

But instead, surprisingly steady, she said, "All the time."

Elsa did not respond and Anna listened to their shared, stifled breathing. Finally, Elsa looked down at her lap. Anna saw her shoulders shake and her heart clenched at the sound of a shuddering inhale. "I… I miss them too."

Putting more care into anything she had done today, Anna inched her hand over and gently lifted the top of Elsa's laptop. Her sister stiffened, but made no motion to stop her. Anna tapped a few words into the search bar, acutely aware of the minute distance between them.

A list of searches came up, videos, pages, and images.

"Mama told me Papa really loved krumkake," Anna said.

With the light from the computer now filling the room, Anna saw the muscles of Elsa's throat and jaw move. Her sister stared at the screen as if she was expecting something to leap out of it. Anna chewed on the inside of her cheek, watching emotions flit and flicker in Elsa's eyes.

Elsa nodded slowly and said, "I remember Mama used to make them all the time for him, on Saturdays, when we were little. Chocolate filling was his favorite." Then she smiled and glanced at Anna. "That was your favorite too, right?"

"Yeah," Anna said, then added, "It still is." She poked at a picture on the screen and tentatively said, "It'd be fun doing it together."

Elsa muttered something under her breath.

Anna twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "So…" She resisted the urge to lean into her sister's personal bubble. "Yes?"

Elsa ran a hand through her hair. "That would be nice, I think. That would be very nice." Then she tipped her head back and sighed.

Anna frowned. It sounded as if her sister still wanted to say something. "Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes crinkled with fatigue, but her lips curled into a faint smile. "I think it's about time we call it a night. You have classes tomorrow. You shouldn't make it a habit of staying up late now."

Anna's expression fell and she nodded dumbly, disappointed. She stared at the way pale blonde bangs fell against a high cheekbone.

"Right," she said.

"Right," Elsa echoed. Her whole body sagged against the couch, eyes falling shut. Anna chanced a glance at the clock sitting on the kitchen counter. It was nearing two and even though she knew Elsa was used to staying up far later, she guessed the long work hours had finally gotten to her sister.

She just hoped it was _just_ the hours.

Anna flashed her sister a grin and Elsa's smile grew. It made her heart clutch in the bittersweetest of ways.

"Make sure you get a goodnight's rest," Elsa said and rose to brush past her.

"Yeah, I will."

Elsa started to make her way back to her room when Anna spoke up again.

"Uh, Elsa?"

Elsa paused at the beginning of the hallway, glancing over her shoulder.

Anna gripped the hem of her shorts.

"Yes?"

She inhaled sharply. "You too. Make sure you get some sleep too, please."

Elsa's eyes, Anna swore, shone when she smiled.

"I will. Goodnight Anna."

"G'night."

It was several seconds before Anna heard Elsa's bedroom door close. She sat on the couch and counted her breaths, deep and even. She stared at the vertical blinds of their balcony, the dim glow of streetlights peaking through. Anna could hear the hustle and bustle of traffic. Outside, the city seemed to never sleep.

She thought of Elsa, her dreams of Elsa, and felt very small.

"Sweet dreams Elsa," Anna whispered.

* * *

_Turn these lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_


End file.
